


Just For One Night

by ThatGirlJaneFox



Series: The Doctor, The Detective and The Outlaw. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Job, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Eventual violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Love, Polyamorous relationship, Porn With Plot, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Smut, Stabbing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threeway Kissing, Threeway Love, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlJaneFox/pseuds/ThatGirlJaneFox
Summary: Tim Drake/ Jason Todd/ OC. Three friends sharing one drunken night in the wake of something horrific. Yet, can it become more?Elsabet (Elsie) Naslen was handpicked and put through medical school to be the Wayne’s orthopaedic surgeon as she was deemed trustworthy of the Big Secret.For the purposes of this fic, she is first charged with Jason’s rehabilitation. They’ve been through a lot together and have remained greats friends.She has a close relationship with Tim who currently has the Red Robin mantel.This story begins with Elsie finding out that the head of a paedophilic, sex trafficking ring has killed himself prior to trial. She had worked tirelessly alongside the BatFam to gather physical evidence from the victims, who trust her with the intimate investigations of their young bodies.She’s devastated to the point of breaking and drinking away her sorrows in a bar not far from the hospital after she finds out.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/ Jason Todd/ OC, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Doctor, The Detective and The Outlaw. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061117
Comments: 44
Kudos: 99





	1. The Night

Tim was beginning to panic. He hadn’t heard from her since the news dropped. She wasn’t answering her phone or pager- which he knew she would answer religiously regardless of the emergency. He knew that this was bad, that he had to find her lest she do something... detrimental to herself. 

She had put in so many hours, days, months of work that ate away at her very soul. She was no stranger to the worst walks of the human existence but he knew instantly when this dropped on her that she was in far over her head. Tim knew she would allow this to become personal; that she would fight tooth and nail to achieve some semblance of justice for the underage victims as an expert witness. She had inspected the handy work of these deranged perverts, seen firsthand the pain these youngster had endured and it broke her heart each time another arrived in the ER or on her table during traumatic surgery.

Tim had to find her. His first stop was the hospital in the hope that _someone_ would know where she was. But no one did. From what he’d gathered, Elsie had heard the news and left. She was gone with no message, no hand over and no consideration of her job which was so very unlike the woman he’d known. This scared him to his core. The Elsabet Naslen he knew would have always shoved her own personal problems to help heal the masses. That’s why Bruce _chose_ her. That’s why Bruce _trusted_ her. But today, she was gone.

When Tim found her, she was head against a whisky stained bar with multiple shot glasses before her mahogany tangle of hair. She still donned her white coat which seemed to curl around her heeled ankles. She’d clearly found out and came straight here which upset Tim greatly. This would not be the answer to what she was feeling. He walked towards the shell within the white coat and placed a gentle hand on her back.

“Elsie,” he began softly. He felt her shift away from his touch and raised her head to meet eyes. She looked so... broken. Her honey pot eyes that held such drive, such determination were completely depleted. Even the dainty freckles that graced her button nose lacked a once held shine. Tim couldn’t help but grasp her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, “You’ll get through this.”

The woman in his embrace simply pulled away. Tim knew that she could feel the sympathy he was exuding and that she was offended by it. She needed some form of empathy, not sympathy. He knew it and yet he could not stop his body language from betraying him. He wished in that moment that he could have spared her this. That he could have prevented her from being involved, as hard as it would have been. Although she had chosen her specific specialty, she still had duties as a young doctor. A young doctor who could not ignore the hoard of younger people who were dropped (literally in some cases) on the step of a Gotham ER.

“Fuck you.” Was her response to his embrace. “Fuck you and fuck Bruce.”

Tim scrunched his nose at her obscenities. He never thought he would have heard them from the good doctor. Yet, he knew why. She’d never asked for any of this. She’d never even asked for the funding for her first class degree. And yet she was, as all of them were, one of The Bat’s puppets. A means to information and collateral damage in this case.

“You don’t mean that.” Tim replied dropping his hands on the sticky, hard surface of the wooden bar. “I know you don’t.”

“Yeah? You know me so _fucking_ well?” she responded. Tim realised quickly how scarily sober she was despite the many shot glasses before her. Elsie raised a hand to the bar tender who filled not one, but two clean shot glasses prior to clearing the others away. With what seemed like a second to Tim, the tender was back, gracing their shot glasses each with a slice of lime and a salt shaker sneaked in between.

“Okay, lovie. Let’s see how _fucking_ well you know me.” She raised a delicately manicured eyebrow along with her glass prior to downing its contents in a single gulp. Elsie crunched up her face as she bit into the sour lime and locked her honey eyes with Tim’s blues. He shook his head at the good doctor. “Why are you here, Drake?”

“We’re on last name terms again then?” He sighed pulling himself closer the woman at his left, trying to place a tender hand on hers.

“Since this shit landed in my lap, yeah.” She pulled her hand away and placed it to her temple all while glairing up at him.

“You can’t seriously be blaming me?” it was almost a question. He was taken aback by her illogical reasoning, by her uncharacteristically harsh approach. He’d never had the luxury of seeing this side of her and hoped he wouldn’t see it again anytime soon. 

“It’s this whole fucked up situation. He should have been watched. The guards should have paid closer attention. _Bats_ should have known better.” She cupped her face in her hands as if trying to physically hold back the tears.

“ _He_ didn’t kill him, Elsie. He did it to-”

“Himself. Yes, I saw the news. What an _asshole!_ What a fucking asshole! What a coward!” Then she broke. The tears began to flow freely down her mascara marked cheeks. It clearly wasn’t the first time she’d cried today and Tim knew it wouldn’t be the last. Tim pulled her slight woman into his broad chest and let her sob. He placed a hand on her head and began stroking her wavy locks.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he cradled her.

“It’s not your fault. It’s his. It’s _theirs._ ” She burrowed her face into him marking his white shirt with the remnants of her made up face.

As she cried and allowed Tim to comfort her, the bar door swung open to reveal yet another frantic man on the hunt for the good doctor- Jason Todd. He stormed over to the couple, grabbed the sobbing woman and threw his arms around her. Tim sat back, startled at first when he put two and two together,

“You called him?” he stated disapprovingly.

“Don’t worry; you wouldn’t be my first choice either.” Jason snipped, flipping the long stands of silver from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Elsie. We should have _got_ the bastard.” He squeezed the woman tightly.

“You did. He just found yet another way out of it.” Elsie sat up, pushing against his embrace and wiped the make up from her eyes and cheeks using the sleeve of her pristine lab coat.

“We should take you home.” Tim said plainly, feathers clearly ruffled by Jason’s shock appearance. Elsie shook her head and grasped the second shot sitting before her. Tim scowled and he locked eyes with Jason, motioning for him to step aside. “She needs to go home.”

“I don’t think that’s quite what she’s got planned.” Jason whispered lowly watching Elsie down the second drink as quickly as she did the first.

“She doesn’t need this. Just because it’s how _you_ would deal with an issue, doesn’t mean it’s the right way for her.” Tim near growled under his breath as the ever observant bar tender arrived before her once again. She held up her fingers asking for three glasses.

“And you’re suddenly an expert on what she needs? The woman’s devastated. Let her blow off some steam and deal with the hangover tomorrow.” Jason snapped back at the younger man.

Elsie slapped her empty glass down and turned to the two bickering adoptive brothers, “Stop speaking about me as if I’m not here!” The two looked to her. “Now either join me or fuck off and let me drink away my sorrows in peace.”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Elsie.” Tim stepped towards her placing a hand on her back once again which she shook off with vigour. Jason took the seat to her left and pulled one of the three shots closer,

“Whatd’ya say, Tiny Tim? You in or out?” Jason winked downing his drink.

Tim grimaced and sat back down, grabbing his own drink out of the line up, “Don’t call me that, asshole.” He downed the amber liquid and bit back a cough. “Do you know what’ll happen next?” Tim turned his deep blue orbs back to Elsie who was shaking her white coat off her slight shoulders.

“No clue. Just hope all those kids eventually get their day in court. Just hope that they get to let everyone know what _actually_ happened to them.” She sighed.

“You did your part, doc.” Jason half smiled to her, “I gotta take a leak. Order me another.” He jumped from his bar stool and walked away, leaving a sighing woman and a dismayed Tim. After a short but uncomfortable silence, Elsie turned her gaze back to him,

“Why did you call him?” Tim couldn’t help the sad look gracing his handsome face as his eyes followed Jason’s swagger. 

“I need to get loaded and preferably not alone. I figured you might have had an opinion on ‘ _not dealing with my issues._ ’” Elsie placed her elbow on the pine bar and leaned into her open palm. “Jason was the logical choice.”

Tim rolled his eyes feeling disheartened. They’d grown even closer over the course of the investigation and it hurt him to know that he wasn’t her first port of call. He had thought there was a growing feeling between them despite the horrific situation they were dealing with. The lingering glances, the subtle flirtations and the long embraces where he caught the scent of cherry blossom from her flowing dark locks. He was attracted to her, sure. She was gorgeous, smart, kind and worked hard enough to put even Florence Nightingale to shame. Plus, she knew the big, bad Bat’s big, bad secret along with his own. But finding out that she wouldn’t trust him when she was at her most vulnerable crushed him. As if Elsie could see the cogs turning in his big brain she rested a hand on his, covering his empty glass,

“No offence, lovie. Getting wasted to avoid your troubles isn’t exactly how you’d spend an afternoon, is it?” She gave him a smile that never reached her golden eyes.

“Well no.” He half laughed, “But we could have just talked. Worked through everything.” Tim placed another hand atop of hers.

“I don’t want to talk, lovie. I want to get stupid drunk and _forget_. Just for one night.”

Tim understood that even if he didn’t agree with her methods. He flagged down the bar tender for another round as Jason made his way back from the bathroom.

“Alright, what we drinking?” Jason smirked as he hopped back on his stool. 

***

Drinks turned into rounds which turned into many hours and a multitude of glasses stacked up high. The unlikely three drank and spoke and mulled things over in their tequila addled brains. Elsie slumped in her stool, white coat now draped over her knees showing off her small frame. The soft pink of her chiffon blouse matched the rosy hue of her cheeks. Jason placed a hand at the small of her back to steady her as she nearly tipped from precarious perch. Tim lunged forward a little too quickly for his brain to follow, placing an arm around her waist. 

“Well boys, mission definitely accomplished!” Elsie slurred as she held on to the pine bar. She pushed herself back into her stool, relaxing into the arms of the two men around her. Jason snorted as she collected herself and Tim balanced himself back on his own perch.

“We should get outta here.” Tim ran his hands through his black hair while taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, I second that!” Jason staggered to his feet and grabbed his brown leather jacket and swung it over his shoulder. Elsie signed and jumped to her own feet, tripping over her heels, “Okay, good doc, you’re not staying alone tonight.” Jason laughed as he grabbed her. The drunken woman nodded into his chest.

“We should go back to the manor.” Tim slurred grabbing his overcoat which was hanging on a hook under the bar.

Jason laughed loudly as he hooked Elsie’s arm around his neck, “Yeah, fuck that. My place is closer and doesn’t have Bruce in it. You wanna explain this shit to him?” In Tim’s drunken brain he realised Jason had a point. Bruce certainly would not appreciate the three of them dropping in, drunk off all three of their fine asses. He nodded as he scrambled into his coat and slug Elsie’s other arm over his own neck.

“Aren’t I a lucky lady?! Two sexy men attempting to get me home!” Elsie giggled as both Jason and Tim got her moving.

“Careful doc. Say things like that and you might end up in my bed.” Jason winked at her as Tim shot him an irritated look.

“Now, now boys. There’s enough of me to share.” 

***

The unlikely trio stumbled into Jason’s downtown apartment, clinging to each other as they stepped over the threshold. Jason threw his jacket across the floor and slammed the door behind him ensuring the latch was firmly on. He grinned as he saw Elsie drop her white coat haphazardly to the floor and used Tim to balance herself as she slipped off her black Mary- Jane’s. Tim knew exactly where the impulse came from but no clue why he acted upon it as his eyes met hers. He found he couldn’t help himself. He crashed his lips against hers, cupping her face in his large hands.

Elsie stiffened at the sudden contact, being thrown off guard by the powerful kiss. She half smiled against his soft lips and broke away, “Where did that come from?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” Tim netted his fingers in her now flat waves, drunk on lust and far too much tequila.

“Hey, Tiny Tim. She did say there’s plenty of her to share.” Jason said as he placed his hands on the curves of her hips, shifting the soft fabric of her blouse as he did. Elsie took a sharp inhale as his calloused fingers came into contact with flesh of her stomach, drawing small patterns over her warm skin.

“You two cannot be serious,” She moaned in a haze, feeling the breath from both men against her face and neck. Tim rubbed his nose against hers, allowing a hand to travel the length of her pencil skirt and take a grasp of her thigh. “I was _joking_.” She giggled.

“Do you want me to stop?” Tim whispered against her lips, sending a shiver up her spine which was caught by the gentle ghosting of Jason’s own against the back of her neck. “Because I will.”

Elsie shook her head as she captured Tim’s lips, throwing herself to his mercy. 

“How about me, doc? Should I stop?” Jason hummed against her delicate flesh, catching each wonderful shiver as their hands guided themselves over her body. She quivered against Tim prior to breaking their passionate lock and leaning over her shoulder to Jason. She shook her head again and moaned as his lips met hers. Jason smiled against her and relished the moment when she allowed his tongue access to her mouth. He lapped up her whole essence drawing in as much of her as he could. He traced his hands up her torso and onto her white lace clad breasts.

Tim took a firm grip of her ass as he peppered her throat in needy kisses. His fingers pulling greedily at the buttons of her blouse. He savoured each breath, each deep inhale of her sweet scent. Cherry blossom filling the air between them. Tim fondled each of the intricate buttons before Jason pulled his hands from underneath her top and ripped it apart. Elsie gasped as she found herself exposed, the small buttons flying in all directions. She locked her lips with Tim’s again as he hitched her leg to his hip while Jason removed the torn garment from her small shoulders.

“I think we should move this further in doors, folks.” Jason’s voice was husky, filled with desire. He grasped Elsie’s hand and kissed her long fingers loving how they felt against his lips. She moaned against Tim and broke away, clutching at Tim’s own trembling fingers as Jason guided them to his bedroom.

Jason’s t-shirt was stripped from his muscular body before the bedroom door was even closed. He flopped himself onto his low standing bed grasping at Elsie’s ass as Tim backed her into the room. He took a firm hold of her luscious cheeks, biting at the tiny zipper that kept bronzed skin contained. Jason let out a low growl as the fabric separated under his teeth exposing the white lace panties beneath. Her legs were long, much longer than her small stature would allow one to believe. Jason’s hands traced their length taking in all her subtle curves as he pulled her skirt away.

Tim watched in awe of her body. Her hips were wide, her waist narrow and stomach flat and her breasts came to perfect peaks encased in white that contrasted with her gorgeous caramel skin. Tim placed his hands on her hips and moved in, her own hands beckoning him towards her. She pulled his shirt from him running her hands over his chiseled chest. Her hands felt like nothing else he’d ever experienced. They were soft and light. Hands that could do no harm, hands that could only bring life. He adored the feeling of them taking in his body, drinking him in. She made quick work of his leather belt, whipping it from his waist. And then she gasped. That was when Tim remembered that they were not alone. That he was sharing this moment with another.

Elsie leaned into Tim’s chest as Jason’s fingers slipped passed the lace barrier to her slick heat. He pulled the lace aside sliding a finger along her delicate folds, feeling her excitement on his tips. He moaned as he felt her warmth and began drawing sweet circles over her clit. Jason let out a primal growl as he felt how wet she was and plunged a finger deep into her core.

Tim held her tight loving the sounds that escaped from her throat as Jason pleasured her. She tightened her grip on Tim’s shoulders as she felt him run his hands down her back and unclasp her bra. Tim traced his hands down her arms as he pulled her soft bra from her. The sight of her bare breasts was something he wasn’t prepared for. They were perfect, full. Her nipples were formed into stiff, dark peaks with arousal. He rolled one between his fingers prior to planting his mouth around the other. He flicked his tongue over the sweet bud, earning a beautiful moan from her lips. Tim knew he wanted to hear that sound again and again. It was like music to his ears. Elsie’s full breasts fit so perfectly in his hands and he couldn’t help but squeeze the nipple between his fingers as he grazed the other with his teeth.

Jason felt his cock twitch uncomfortably in the restrictions of his jeans as he felt Elsie clench around his finger. He looped his free hand around the top of her panties and pulled them away. As he did, he stood and pulled his soaking finger from her core, licking it clean. He stepped aside and guided her to the bed, allowing her to fall back gently and out of Tim’s grasp. Jason crouched before her and looked upon his prize with hazy eyes. She was smooth and soft like an orchid coming into bloom. He ran his talented tongue over her outer folds, teasing her. She sighed so beautifully under him. Jason spread her legs and buried his face between them. Elsie clutched at his hair pulling him in closer as he drank from her. She tasted so sinfully good and he couldn’t get enough. He thrust his tongue into her sweetness as far as it could go. 

Tim stripped down to nothing and lay beside Elsie, catching her full bottom lip between his teeth. He resumed his playing with her nipples pinching them as she writhed in pleasure beneath them. He felt her hand run the length of his chest and take his hard cock into her small hand. He moaned into her mouth as her hand worked the length of him. Her movements were blissfully fluid considering how inebriated they all were. Not too rough but just enough pressure to send electricity through his veins. He cooed her name as he felt the tip of his cock begin to drip. Elsie circled her hand over his head and lubed his thickness in his precum.

As Elsie worked her hand, Jason worked his tongue, lapping her up. He ran teasingly close to her clit but never quite over it, drawing out the pleasure for them both. He could feel her shiver and buck against his face. She was so deliciously responsive and he could feel her coming closer to the edge with every pass of his tongue. But he wouldn’t let her fall. Not yet. He felt her fingers grip harshly at his dark hair and loved it. Jason fumbled to release his own erection from the confines of his jeans and rubbed himself as he enveloped his lips around her clit. Elsie gasped loudly into Tim as Jason flicked and sucked her nerve filled nub. He jerked his hand furiously along his cock and groaned devouring her as she rode his face. He ground his teeth against her bud prior to flicking and suckling in a repeated motion, pushing her closer and closer to release. She tugged his hair violently as she came, riding out her orgasm on the tip of his tongue. 

“I want you.” Tim barely managed the words as he felt her come down from her high. He kissed her deeply, gazing at her beautiful face.

“I want you too.” She hummed against his lips. Tim pulled himself out of her grasp and further onto the bed pulling the woman on top of him but keeping her facing Jason who was removing the last of his clothes. Tim kissed along the back of her shoulder blades and up towards her ear.

“Are you sure?” He whispered. Elsie looked over her shoulder, gasping with the heat and anticipation.

“Yes. I’m sure.” She panted before locking her lips again with his. Her kisses were too beautiful for words. She was soft and eager. Her tongue danced with his in the most exquisite way, “Fuck me, Tim.”

And Tim obliged. He buried his thick cock deep into her heat. He groaned as he entered her, she was everything he imagined she would be. Hot, wet and blissfully tight. He laid himself against a pillow thrusting as much of cock into her core as he could, grasping at her wide hips tightly. Elsie arched her back placing her hands either side of his waist to steady herself as he fucked her. The ends of her luscious locks ticked Tim’s chest as they moved in rhythm, encouraging moans of sheer pleasure to escape him.

“Fuck, doc. You look so fucking sexy!” Jason was still jerking himself watching the scene. “Who would’a thought Tiny Tim ain’t so tiny!”

“Shut the fuck up, Jason!” Tim growled pushing his heels into the bed and raising his hips, penetrating Elsie further as she rode him.

Elsie felt the entire world fall away. She matched Tim’s thrusts, bouncing off his hips and back down filling her to his hilt. He felt amazing. She couldn’t stop the purrs he elicited from her with every push. She called his name as loud as her gasping lungs would allow.

Jason approached them from the side of the bed and ran dexterous fingers over her wet clit while presenting his own fully erect large cock to her beautiful lips. Elsie ran her tongue over his aching head, tasting him as he played with her. She then opened wide and took him in, flicking her tongue as steadily as she could while the man below her was fucking her into oblivion. She gagged on Jason’s length who groaned tangling his other hand in her hair. He began to thrust into her delicate throat.

Tim felt dizzy and knew he was close. His cock throbbed inside Elsie, her core muscles constricting around him. He forced himself upright and grabbed a tight hold of both her hard nipples. He teased them between fingers and tried to gently nip at her shoulder blades “I’m close,” he moaned quietly into Elsie’s messed hair.

“Fuck, me too!” Jason grunted loudly in contrast. He pulled himself from Elsie’s sweet mouth and then began to masturbate over her, “Lay back!” And Elsie did as she was told, lying against Tim’s hard chest. Tim shouted her name as stars exploded behind his eyes and with a few final, powerful thrusts filled her with his cum. Jason also groaned loudly as he came, projecting it over her breasts and belly.

In the same moment, covered and filled, Elsie shrieked, meeting her own climax from Tim’s glorious cock and Jason’s talented fingers. She felt her inner walls tighten beautifully, the feeling coursing through her whole body. The three panted with exhaustion and elation and allowed a tangible silence to fall around them. Jason fell to the side of the bed, causing it to bounce as he did. Tim shifted as Elsie dismounted him and collapsed between the two men. They both placed hands on her softly, stroking the wonderful heat she emitted.

“We’re going to regret this in the morning, but _fuck_ , was that _fun_!” Jason sniggered the last words as sleep took the exhausted threesome. 


	2. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of this raunchy little threesome. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it. Not much sexiness in this chapter, but it will come. This truly has taken on a life of it's own! aha!

The morning penetrated through Jason’s open curtains almost abruptly and horrifically painfully. Tim rubbed his eyes with his palm and tried to ignore the throbbing that was beginning to build across his forehead. He groaned loudly as he focused his steely blue eyes on a ceiling he didn’t quite recognise. He furrowed his dark brow as he looked around the sparsely furnished room only to find _her_ sleeping soundly to his right. His heart near ripped through his chest at the sight of her naked frame cuddled so neatly into the nook of his neck. He wanted to sit up to better gather his thoughts, to recall the night before yet he couldn’t find himself to move her. Her hair was messed in the most tantalising way and even the previous days make up marking her sound face did not blemish her beauty. Panic began to fill his chest as he heard the door open and loud footsteps trudging in.

“Morning, Tiny Tim.” A husky voice croaked at him from across the room, “Though, I guess I can’t really call you that anymore, can I?”

“Jason?” Tim mumbled, lest he wake the sleeping woman next to him.

“That’s my name. I made you coffee.” Jason moved forward with his usual swagger, his short robe barely hitting his thighs. He set a large white, steaming mug on the bedside table and stood looming over the confused and panicked younger man, “You okay?” He asked as he saw flashes behind Tim’s blue eyes.

The entire night came crashing back to him. The sweet noises, the blissful smells, the feeling of Elsie’s body on top of his own. And then the image of Jason going down on her before thrusting his cock into her mouth. _Oh shit._ They’d done exactly what he thought they had. Guilt and shame closed around Tim, suffocating him. He knew they’d gotten hammered but for the life of him, he didn’t think they’d ever go that far.

“Still figuring it out, huh?” Jason sniggered, placing a large rounded fist to his hip.

“We _shouldn’t_ have done _that_.” Tim averted his eyes back to the roof. He felt awful. He’d broken the trust of such a good friend and taken advantage of her while she was drunk and vulnerable.

As his words filled the space between him and Jason, Elsie began to stir at his side. Her golden eyes fluttered under thick black lashes as she focused upon Jason hovering over her. A confused look graced her face as she saw his state of undress and then clocked the she was still curled in Tim’s nook. She looked around frantically as she had the exact same realisation Tim had just seconds before. She sat up in a daze, clutching the dusty brown sheet to her still naked body.

“Morning, doc. Sleep well?” Jason smirked down at the startled woman who was gathering all her hung over thoughts.

“We didn’t?” She gasped at the sight of their clothes carelessly scattered across the bedroom floor. “Oh no... We did, didn’t we?”

“We did.” Tim bowed his head as he sat up beside her, refusing to meet her eyes for fear of what he would see.

Elsie’s head fell into her hands and she let out a ragged sigh. She looked up to Jason, whose smirk had since fallen from his handsome yet tired face. He cocked an eyebrow as if surprised by the pair’s reaction to their night of drunken passion. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself and although he did expect regrets, he didn’t expect this overbearing dirty feeling seeping its way into the room.

Tim looked up to Elsie who still had her head in her hands and placed a soft hand on her bare back. She shot up and shifted away from his tender touch. “I need to go.” She said in a plain, direct tone. Her doctor’s voice, as Jason so often called it.

“Stay for a coffee, doc. No one should do the _walk of shame_ without one.” Jason half laughed trying to lighten the heavy mood engulfing them. Elsie shot him a look that could have easily have sent him back to the grave. “Right, not the time.”

“No.” Was all she replied attempting to gather the light sheet around her naked frame. Tim didn’t fight her; instead he grabbed one of the pillows and thrust it over his lap to preserve his modesty- or what little he had left of it.

“Doc, don’t go. Just ‘cause we’ve seen each other naked, doesn’t mean shit’s gotta get awkward.” Jason’s blue/green eyes watched her tiny body stand from the sex scented bed and move around looking for her clothes. Elsie ignored him and continued her search, finding her underwear underneath Tim’s trousers as Jason’s old jeans. She held them with a lost expression and sighed.

“Where’s your bathroom?” She muttered in her doctors’ voice.

“Just outside and to the left.” Jason coughed as he pointed her in the right direction. Elsie nodded and shot out of the room as fast as her legs could without getting tangled in the sheet.

Tim turned up to Jason with a vastly irritated look on his face, “Why do you always have to be such an ass!” he snapped at the older man.

“What? Sitting in silence wasn’t doing any good!” Jason snapped back as he faced his adoptive brother. Tim slapped his hands to his face and slammed himself back down on to the mattress. “Besides, you two looked hot as all hell, if I may say so.” He winked.

“No you may not! I’ve wanted to get close to her for _years_! And the first time I get to kiss her, touch her, _you_ have to be there too! I mean for fucks sake!” Tim yelled.

“You might wanna keep it down, Timmy. These walls ain’t exactly thick.” Jason motioned for him to lower his voice and hissed behind his teeth.

“I don’t give a shit, Jason! This whole situation is fucked!”

The pair heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door slowly open. Tim felt the whole weight of his words crash down on him as the floor boards creaked beneath Elsie’s small feet. She sheepishly entered the room clutching the crumpled sheet on one hand and her torn blouse in the other. She looked Tim dead in the eye as if seeing him for the first time. He looked so angry, so agitated and broken in a way she couldn’t describe. She stood in the thick silence watching him. Tim’s beautiful mouth was agape, fear filling his wide eyes as he realised she’d heard every word that was spat between himself and Jason. He tried to speak but no words formed. Jason rubbed the back of his strong neck feeling hugely uncomfortable.

“I... I’m going to need to borrow a shirt.” Elsie mumbled into the air, her eyes not leaving Tim’s. Jason scrambled to his dresser and began riffling through drawers.

“Take mine.” Tim said it without thinking about the implications of the sentiment; however Elsie accepted and snatched it off the ground, wrapping it tightly around her small body. The pair continued their wordless gaze. Elsie looked as if she was chewing on something she just couldn’t get out as she bit the inside of her cheek. She glanced back at Jason with the same expression and then turned on her heels and left.

She grabbed her shoes and lab coat from the floor and rushed out. As the door slammed behind her, she leaned against it knocking her head against the hard painted wood. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she stood clutching at her belongings with ragged breaths. With every sharp inhale she could smell Tim’s aftershave clinging to his shirt. It was delicate with a hint of cedar and tobacco wood. It was truly the most amazing smell. She’d caught it many times before but she really took it in, in that moment. But everything felt muddled in the clear light of day. Everything felt... dirty. She took deep breaths to try and calm her fast beating heart and spinning head.

And then her pager sounded, cutting through the tequila tinted fog.

“For fuck’s sake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts!


	3. Regrets, Regrets, Regrets?

It had turned into quite the beautiful day Elsie thought as the cab driver dropped her off outside the Wayne Manors ornate cast iron gates. Her golden gaze landed upon the gothic manor in the distance as she walked to the subtly placed intercom on one of the brick barriers that held the gate in place. She buzzed and waited. One ring. Two rings. Three.

“ _Good morning, Doctor Naslen. How pleasant it is to see you again._ ” A smooth English accent graced her ears from the intercom.

“Morning, Alfred. Bruce is expecting me.” She replied.

“ _Would you like me to bring the car down?_ ” Alfred asked as Elsie shifted nervously in her heels. She wished she’d had a chance to run home as she still had Tim and Jason’s sex smells all over her and it would likely hit Bruce like a punch to the face. But the man who funded her existence did not like to be kept waiting any longer than was necessary. She would just pray for a cold to block his hound of a nose and cataracts to have stolen his sight.

“No, no. I could use the walk. Thank you though. I’ll see you soon.” She said as she tried to control the nervous tingle sneaking its way up her tanned legs. Legs that not hours before had been wrapped around Jason’s head and then Tim’s waist. She tried to shake the memories from her head as the gate began to slowly swing open. She didn’t wait for them to open completely but slipped her small frame through the opening as soon as she could.

She had often loved the walks up towards the Manor. Even on the greyest days there was a calm that came with knowing she was in one of the safest places in Gotham. And there was always the hope of seeing Tim’s smiling face as she entered the old house. He had a beautiful smile, warm and infectious and usually managed to elicit one from her. Today she would have no such greeting and that made her heart sink a little. She pushed a few errant hairs out of her face as she walked up the winding gravel path, taking in the scent of the freshly cut grass and lovingly manicured plants. She was met with the warm, aging eyes of Alfred Pennyworth as she approached the front door. He outstretched his arms and embraced the good doctor, pouring all of his affection into her. Elsie hugged him back, accepting his kindness.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor Naslen. I’m so sorry.” Alfred whispered to her.

“Don’t be.” Elsie shook her head and stepped out of the elder mans arms, “It’s my own fault for thinking anyone could take down that man.”

Alfred placed a tender hand on her shoulder and guided her into the vast Manor. She was escorted into the conservatory where the man himself sat reading the paper. Bruce stood as Alfred announced her arrival, his normally stoic face showing but one emotion- sadness. Elsie half smiled at Bruce as he motioned for her to take an empty chair at the glass table. He folded his paper and joined her.

“Thank you for coming, Elsie. Are you okay?” Bruce met her eyes.

“Truthfully? No, absolutely not.” She dropped her head into her life giving hands. The one’s he had molded to help not just him and his family but the rest of Gotham’s vulnerable.

“You will be. You can’t see it yet, but you will.” Bruce said as kindly as he could. He shot a glace up to Alfred who was laying the table with his usual graceful composure. Alfred allowed a sad sigh to escape his lips as the disheveled doctor looked up from her hands. She accepted the cup of tea Alfred was handing her. As the rim brushed her dry lips, small, light footsteps could be heard behind her.

“Why is the orthopod here? I’m not injured.” It was the voice of the ever empathetic Damian Wayne. His green eyes worked their way over her, analysing her.

“Not everything is about _you,_ little prince.” Elsie looked to the small boy, whose eyes didn’t reflect his youth. “And I have a name. You might want to use it some time.” She scowled at Damian who continued to ignore her and take a seat at the table.

“Master Damian,” Alfred began disapprovingly, “Doctor Naslen is your guest. You should treat her as such.” Damian rolled his eyes at the old man’s judgement and grabbed the folded up paper.

“I’ll treat her how I wish when she’s in _my_ home.” He snapped opening the paper roughly.

“Next time you _need_ my help, I’ll get your anesthetist to conveniently forget to give you pain meds.” She growled at the younger Wayne. Damian raised an eyebrow at the doctor who threw him a look. She only hoped he would realise how serious she was. Bruce placed a hand over Elsie’s as he shot his son the same angered look.

“What?” Damian snapped as he felt three sets of eyes burning through the paper. Elsie shook her head and turned her attention back to Bruce.

“You should stay here for a bit. Just in case. I know that man threatened you before.” Bruce offered her.

“What’s the worst he can do now? He’s dead.” Elsie laughed sarcastically. “No, I’ll be fine. Just let me lick my wounds and get back to work.”

Bruce nodded. He understood how she was feeling but felt powerless to help. He couldn’t very well keep her under lock and key despite his insecurities. He took in the sight of his broken surgeon. She looked rough, sleep deprived and drained. Her hair was thrown up carelessly, strands tumbling down onto her shoulders and clearly not washed. Her beautiful bronze skin lacked its usual healthy glow and her eyes were sunken. There was also the matter of her glaringly obvious hangover and the fact that she was wearing Tim’s shirt from the day before. Bruce wasn’t the only one in the room to notice this,

“Yes, and I’m sure that’s not all you’ve been licking.” Damian said sharply, scathing the damaged woman to his left.

“Damian!” Bruce yelled.

“Excuse me?!” Elsie screamed to the young boy, “Who the fu-” she caught herself, “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“You’ve _obviously_ been drinking and you _obviously_ didn’t spend last night in your own bed. I’d assume the shirt is Drake’s, however since you didn’t wake here... I can let my imagination play out the rest.” Damian scowled, throwing his full dislike at Elsie.

She sat with her mouth agape, just for a second before she couldn’t control her anger any longer. “Screw you. You evil, little shit!” Elsie stood and stormed out of the room with Bruce following closely behind.

“How dare you, Master Damian. How dare you speak to that poor woman that way.” Alfred scolded him.

“She’s an upstart and a tramp. Father should have left her in whatever hole she climbed out of.” Damian continued to flick his way through the paper, the only sign that he was even fazed was the steely look which graced his young face.

“One day, Master Damian, people are going to think you believe all the horrid things you say.” Alfred left, following the direction of Elsie and Bruce.

Elsie flew her way to the front door, trying her hardest not to let hurt tears fall down her exhausted cheeks. She threw herself out and began hurrying down the driveway.

“Elsie! Elsie!” She heard Bruce calling after her, “Elsabet!” She stopped in her tracks; her small fists clenched and face red with rage. Bruce caught up to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Pay no attention to him. He doesn’t know you. Give him time.”

“You know what, Bruce? I’m sick of giving that boy _time!_ ” She shrugged the heavy hand off her and screwed her eyes tightly shut.

“At least let Alfred take you home. We can talk about everything later.” Bruce’s face fell back to its usual stoic composure. Elsie nodded and allowed herself to be guided back to the front of the Manor.

***

Tim stood at Jason’s window, coffee in hand, watching the world roll by. His hands were still trembling from the morning’s words and his thoughts were racing. It was just too much. He pressed his head against the glass while looking down at the people below, hoping that if he pressed hard enough he might fall through. His blue eyes followed the people scurrying about their days, wondering if any of them had any had problems with the same weight as his own. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Jason making his way across the room, roughly towelling his dark hair.

“It’s not high enough.” Jason murmured as he threw the towel over the edge of the bed, “Unless all you want to do is break a couple of bones. But, honestly, there’s better ways to get her attention.” He laughed approaching the younger man.

Tim looked to Jason, face expressionless. He shook his head and turned away.

“We should talk.” Jason leaned against the wall beside Tim, eyes not leaving him.

“About?”

“Don’t be dense, asshat. It doesn’t suit you.” Jason scoffed. “About the fact that we _both_ like the woman we screwed. And that it was a damn good time.”

“Excuse me?” Tim shot a fiery look.

“You heard me.”

A horrid silence filled the space between the two men, looming and engulfing them both. It was thick, palpable and so damn uncomfortable. Steely blue eyes met Jason’s, radiating frustration along with confusion. 

“I think we should do it again.” Jason broke the silence with a sly smile.

“Are you insane? We shouldn’t have done it the first time, never mind have a repeat performance!” Tim spat. He couldn’t believe what was coming out of Jason’s mouth, he surely was completely delusional.

“Not an exact repeat. I would like the opportunity to fuck her. And _you_ , come to think of it.” Jason’s smile grew wide as Tim stormed away from the window. He thundered out of the room snatching his grey overcoat from the hallway floor as he moved. Jason was quick to follow and blocked his exit out of his front door.

“Get out of my way.” Tim snarled up at Jason trying fruitlessly to intimidate the larger man.

“Fuck no! This is too good to pass up.” He laughed.

“You’ve been trying to kill me since we met! I’m supposed to believe that was all just... what? Misdirected frustration?” Tim threw his coat on over his bare chest buttoning it up roughly. Jason took a confident step forward, leaning over the younger man. Tim continued to scowl.

“What? Might have been.” Jason winked as he placed a large hand Tim’s cheek playing with a few strands of dark hair as he did so. He kept his eyes focused on Tim’s confused face and he pulled him close. “Whatd’ya think replacement?”

Tim swatted Jason’s hand from his face, “You’re sick!”

“Tell me something I don’t know! But I ain’t sick about this. I fucking loved screwing around with you two. It’s my belief it’ll be much better sober.”

“And where in that fucked up head of yours did you think that _either_ of us would want to do that again?”

“Uhhh...”

“Don’t answer that! God, I have not had enough coffee for this shit!” Tim slammed his palm against his face, utterly frustrated with the whole conversation. “Just get ou-”

Tim was cut off by Jason’s lips crashing against his own. His pale eyes snapped open wide as he was caught off guard. He tried to push away from the stronger man but Jason's was grip was simply too much to fight. Jason knotted one hand in Tim’s silky black locks and the other was grasping firmly at his hip. Tim’s lips began to shake underneath Jason’s as the kiss intensified. Jason ran the tip of his tongue over Tim’s lips, begging for entry into the younger mans mouth. Tim felt so conflicted as his body reacted against his better judgement and pressed into Jason, accepting the passionate lock.

Jason moaned as Tim’s tongue met his own, sliding over him. Tim held on to Jason’s bulking arms steadying himself as the other man penetrated and pleasured the inside of his mouth. Tim captured Jason’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard, causing Jason to gasp and release him. He ran his thumb over his injured lip and looked down at Tim with so much lust in his green tinted eyes.

“I knew you had that in you, Timmy.” Jason smirked as Tim’s face flashed bright red. “And don’t give me that crap about _being overpowered_. You could have broken out of that if you really wanted to.” He placed a firm hand on Tim’s shoulder and squeezed.

“What do we do now?” Tim’s voice was shaking as much as he was, completely taken aback by the strange turn of events.

“We talk to doc. Hopefully, she’s as keen as you are.” Jason winked and softly caressed the blushing man’s pale face with his fingers. If it was at all possible, Tim’s face darkened further as he watched Jason swagger back to his room, presumably to put on some proper clothes. Tim shuddered in his coat and shoved his hands into his pockets. Whatever was going to happen next would be interesting at the very least. 


	4. Repeat

The good doctor sat beside Alfred in the front of the grand, old Roles-Royce refusing to sit in the back and be driven home. She sat in silence, reflecting on the strange things that were happening with her at the center. She thought about Damian’s words and how he still hated her so much even after all the times she’d re-set, wired and screwed bones back together for each and every member of the Bats ever extending family. She assumed that he thought she’d stolen a large portion of his inheritance to be put through school, hence why he disliked her. However, there was so much poison in him for her that it couldn’t just be a matter of money. The amount Bruce invested in her future wasn’t even a drop in the water of the Wayne’s vast fortune- so why the _hate?_ Was it simply because she’d accepted the help because she would have had no chance of getting anywhere near a medical school on her own? She wasn’t sure but she knew she was done with defending herself against someone who would never see her any differently.

There was also the Great Matter; what to do about Jason and Tim. They couldn’t simply forget it and continue as friends, could they? She adored them both in such different ways. Jason had been her first charge when he came back from the abyss- mending his broken bones and psyche as much as she physically could. It was then that she discovered her love for orthopaedics and pushed herself into the speciality with Jason spurring her on. She admired his strength and determination and his want to make some sort of impact even if his actions were less than orthodox. Elsie knew his heart, damaged and beaten as it may be, was in the right place and she couldn’t help but love him for it.

And then there was Tim. The hard working brains behind The Red Robin and Wayne Enterprises. The coffee addict with the infectious smile and eyes she would drown in during their late nights of research. The man who would wait up for her after a long surgical case with a cup of her favorite tea and words of encouragement. Tim Drake had put as much into the looming case as she had, if not more and had taken just as big a hit as she had when the bastard killed himself. He was a man she could rely on, a man she could trust with her life and the man she had allowed to fuck her during their night of passion.

And why?

Because she loved him too. Her heart was so torn. She couldn’t possibly choose between the two men who impacted her life in such a way. With that terrifying realisation, she stiffened and looked straight out the wide windscreen, not taking any of her surroundings in. Alfred looked at her out of the corner of his aged blue eyes, sensing her sudden shift.

“Doctor Naslen? Are you quite alright?” The elder man asked with concern dripping from his voice.

Elsie caught his quick glance, her eyes near pulsating with shock and fear. Her heart was pounding once again and the palms of her hands sweating as she fiddled her long fingers through her mahogany hair. She shook her head after a few more moments of panicked silence.

“No, Alfred. I don’t think I am.” Her voice wobbled as they pulled in outside the grey granite building that contained her home.

Alfred parked as neatly as ever and turned to the shaking woman, cupping one of her hands in his own, “It is my firm belief that it’s always better to voice what’s bothering you, lest it be a constant weight on the mind.” His mouth tugged into a caring smile, trying to reassure Elsie.

“You don’t want to know, Alfred. You really don’t.” She stared while attempting to get her breathing under control.

“It doesn’t have to be me you talk to, Doctor Naslen.” Alfred lifted Elsie’s chin to look her in the eyes. She looked so worried, more worried than he’d ever seen her in the past. He turned his head ever so slightly as he caught the sight of Tim and Jason walking towards her building. He turned back to Elsie and smiled again as things fell into place, “However, I do recommend you talk to Master’s Jason and Timothy. Everything may be clearer after you do.”

Elsie wanted to burst and die with his understanding of the situation. He knew, with no thanks to the Younger Wayne that she had not stayed at her own home or the Manor, she was wearing a shirt belonging to Tim and two of the adoptive flock were hurrying to her door- it wouldn’t take a genius to work out the basics of the situation.

Yet, he was right. She couldn’t run from this. She gave a singular firm nod to Alfred signalling that she would heed his advice. She took a deep breath, “Thank you, Alfred. I really don’t say it enough.”

He lifted her chin again, “You do not have to, Doctor Naslen. Please, look after yourself.”

“I will. Or, at least, I’ll try.” Elsie allowed a small laugh to escape her dehydrated lips. Alfred grasped her knee and motioned his head for her to go to the two men currently buzzing her door. He placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Okay, off you go.” He smiled as he released her door and it swung open, catching the attention of the two men on the street.

Elsie let her eyes run over the kindly man one last time prior to moving herself from the car to the street where she came into the eye line of both men she held such affection for. Alfred nodded as she shot him a scared look. She took yet another deep breath and closed the door behind her.

She shoved her hands into her pockets as Tim and Jason clocked the car that dropped her off as it pulled away. Jason sniggered and waved while Tim buried himself further into his overcoat as Alfred drove away, leaving the three of them on the street.

“Hi.” Was all Elsie could manage as the two approached her, “Would you like to come in?” 

***

Tim and Jason followed Elsie up to her apartment. She’d purchased it herself a year after she qualified despite Bruce having offered to buy her somewhere while she was training. It meant a lot to her that she was able to make this move herself without any financial help from her benefactor. The place itself wasn’t very large but it was suitably stylish for a young woman in her prime; modern kitchen with all the appropriate appliances, small bathroom with a powerful shower and a clean, crisp living space with books and journals lining nearly every wall. Medical texts mostly but with a few thrillers and cookbooks thrown in for good measure. Elsie led the men quietly into the room, nervously twisting a few stray hairs around her delicate fingers. She motioned for the pair to sit on the soft, plush couch while she sat on the single round sofa opposite them.

“So...” she began with a wobble in sweet voice, “Where do we start?”

“We could start with the fact that we fucked and that it was great!” Jason sat back and laid his strong arm across the back of the couch, a cocky grin across his face.

“Okay... wow! That’s getting straight to the point.” Elsie scoffed as she raised an eyebrow to him. She then turned her honey eyes to Tim who was sitting quietly. She could see the many conflicting thoughts running through his head. “What about you, lovie? I take it you have your own thoughts on this?”

“He’s right. It was great. Amazing in fact.” Tim’s voice was soft and near a whisper, like he felt ashamed for admitting it. “I have... feelings for you Elsie.”

“We both do, doc.”

“And what? You want me to choose?” Elsie giggled nervously. She wasn’t expecting this turn of events. She more or less thought that once the hangover subsided that the events of the previous night would never be spoken of again. Sitting having an actual conversation about it was _not supposed to be_ on the cards. Yet, here she was, having two beautiful men confessing their feelings for her. 

“No, doc.” Jason smiled wickedly and leaned forward, “I think that _we_ should do it again.” Elsie’s lips parted at the suggestion and she narrowed her eyes. “Timmy and I had a chat. As fucking amazing as last night was, I’m fairly certain that it’ll be much better without being trashed. And with us all playing a more... active role.”

Elsie stood and walked towards her window. She was certain it was just the hangover talking because of the nauseous feeling building in the pit of her stomach. Her forehead broke into a sweat and she cupped her face in her hands. Tim watched her and jumped to her side placing his wonderful hands on her shoulders. She took large, gulping breaths and tried to calm herself, “Y... you guys cannot be serious about this? I mean, what? How? How the hell would that even work?” She felt the anxiety building within her and her hands trembled against her tired face.

“Well, ya see Tim could-”

“Jason! For once, could you just shut the fuck up?” Tim whipped his head around to the older man, his steely eyes narrowed furiously. Jason scoffed and stood to join the pair at the window. He placed a hand on each person’s hip and leaned between them.

“Would it be so wrong just to see how this goes?” Jason whispered, enjoying the feeling of both bodies pressed against his. He breathed in the scent of both of them; Tim smelling of Jason’s own shampoo and aftershave and Elsie still of tequila, sex and faint cherry blossom. He grasped both hips tightly and placed his lips to the back of Elsie’s head and then to Tim’s temple. “Why can’t we just... _enjoy?_ ”

Elsie sighed as Jason’s hand moved with Tim’s on to her waist, gripping the loose fabric of Tim’s white shirt that hung from her body.

“We want each other, don’t we?” Jason groaned as his hand ran from Tim’s hip to his chest. “Because I want the both of you. Fully.”

“Jason... we can’t. We shouldn’t!” Elsie moaned under the touch of both men.

Neither man replied. Tim ghosted his lips against Elsie’s cheek as Jason’s hands caressed their bodies. Elsie closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Tim’s breath against her face and the wonderful tingling sensation that was shooting all over her. She sighed aloud as Tim shifted a few errant hairs away from her ear and nibbled the lobe, flicking the small pearl stud with his tongue. Elsie relaxed her shoulders and allowed both men to envelope her.

Jason placed his lips gently to her opposite cheek netting his fingers with Tim’s as they moved down her chest snagging on the buttons as they did. She hummed as both pairs of lips pecked at the corners of her own. Jason traced his tongue over her top lip and caught Tim’s along the way. He moaned as the pair accepted his kiss. Their three tongues locked and danced over one another, becoming more frantic and passionate with each second. Elsie felt her legs begin to buckle as lips and tongues passed over hers. Their breaths became ragged as the two men tightened their grip on the woman between them. Their tongues fought with each other and Elsie’s own, Jason’s vying for dominance over the two. Heat engulfed them as Elsie gripped her hands on to Tim’s coat and Jason’s leather jacket, pulling them in further.

Jason broke their tangle and scooped Elsie up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and an arm around his neck while her other reached for Tim’s hand which Jason was already holding. He pulled the two of them over to the couch gently placing Elsie down and thrusting Tim in place beside her.

Tim reached over and crashed his lips against Elsie’s. He called her name into her mouth as Jason knelt down between them, running his hands over their legs as they intertwined. A low rumble escaped his throat as Elsie pulled him into her and Tim’s kiss. Jason fired his tongue between them soaking up their essence. He pulled Elsie’s hair out of her bauble and ran his hand through it, pulling her further into him and Tim. He, once again, grabbed Elsie’s- well Tim’s, to be more precise- shirt and ripped it open. She broke her kiss and faced Jason with misty eyes,

“That’s going to be an expensive habit.” She gasped through heavy breaths.

“Totally worth it to see your tit’s looking so fucking great!” Jason groaned as he buried his face in between her breasts. He gripped Tim’s dark hair and pulled the younger man into Elsie’s chest.

Jason captured Tim’s lips in a powerful kiss and in a fit of frenzied lust the pair grabbed her white lace bra and ripped it from her torso. They each took a stiff nipple into their mouths and sucked them hard. Elsie knotted her hands in their hair, holding them both in place as she spread her legs and allowed Tim to join Jason on the floor in front of her. Tim rolled her nipple tenderly with his tongue while Jason was far rougher, biting and teasing the delicate flesh with his teeth. She squealed and moaned and wriggled beneath the weight of the two. The heat was near overpowering as both men began to push her black pencil skirt up, exposing her lace briefs, still tainted with the previous night’s excitement. Tim released her stiff peak and ran his lips the length of her chest, down towards the warm mound between her soft legs. He tugged her underwear to one side and planted his mouth over her and straight to her engorged clit.

“OH! Ahhh, Tim!” Elsie moaned as he played with her, her juices tasting like the sweetest nectar.

Jason shoved Tim’s head further in, adoring the sound of him suckling Elsie’s bud and the purrs she elicited as he pleasured her. Tim could hardly catch a breath but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He could have happily suffocated with his tongue inside her. Her lower lips were neat and soft under his eager mouth. He unlaced her swiftly drinking and breathing in as much of her as he could. Elsie slid down, her head resting on her shoulders as she took sharp breaths.

Jason whipped his jacket off prior to taking a firm grasp of Tim’s hair, pulling him away from Elsie’s addictive flesh. He shoved his tongue into Tim’s mouth, tasting the woman all over his face and lips. He lapped them both up as he let out a growl, “Share, Timmy.”

Tim nodded against Jason almost wincing with the grip the man had on his hair. Jason hummed and released him. Tim shifted, almost lying over Elsie’s lap to envelop his lips around her clit once more. Jason crouched lower, spreading her legs as wide as they could go and delved his tongue deep into her hot core. He thrust his talented muscle into her, holding her writhing body in place with his strong hands.

“Oh... Tim! Jason!” Elsie cried as she felt all her lower muscles tense and contract despite Jason’s attempt to keep her wide and exposed. The orgasm blazed through her whole body, every synapse firing on all cylinders as she clawed at the couch beneath her.

Jason almost ripped his jeans open and his throbbing cock sprang free; he was overjoyed that he’d forgone his boxers. He rubbed his length a couple of times ensuring he was well lubricated and positioned himself at her beckoning entrance. He looked into Elsie’s honey eyes and without a word she nodded. That was all the encouragement he needed. Jason slid himself into her and groaned from the bottom of his throat as her tight warmth encased him so perfectly. He immediately hooked her left leg over his shoulder and buried himself as far into her as he could.

Moans filled the room, Elsie’s the loudest of them all. Jason’s cock filled her just as well as Tim’s- long and wonderfully thick. She bucked her hips and placed a hand over Tim’s head, ensuring he would continue the perfect movements of his tongue over her clit as Jason began to move inside her. He was rougher than Tim, his movements far more frantic and less concise but wonderful all the same. Jason set a fast, forceful pace that she struggled to keep up with. She was sure she could if she didn’t have the added weight of Tim on her lap but she didn’t want that. She wanted this, now. Two gorgeous men giving her pleasure that she wasn’t sure was possible.

As Elsie adjusted her hips to further the sensation, Tim moved his tongue grazing Jason’s cock as it thrust in and out for her glorious pussy, soaked in her sweetness. He ran the length of Jason, savouring both their unique flavours and then pressed his lips back to Elsie’s clit, sucking hard as the two bodies reacted under him. Tim thought they tasted fantastic together, sweet and savoury, and he thought how would he taste while fucking her?

Jason bit into her ankle as he continued his slick yet frantic glide within her. She was spilling all over him, his low hanging jeans now saturated with her and Tim. The feeling of the underside of his tongue worked blissfully as he slid in and out of her. It was so... sinful and yet the most beautiful thing Jason had ever experienced. He shouted both their names aloud and griped onto the rough fibres of Tim’s grey coat, eventually netting his fingers with Elsie’s over Tim’s slight back.

With both participants encouraging, Tim couldn’t hold back; he bit her delicate bundle of nerves then running his tongue over the red marks. With that, she came. She gaped,

“Fuck! Jason! Oh, my god! Tim!” her white lab coat tangled in her hair, the collar raised and folded with her sweat. Jason thrust but three times more within her before succumbing to his own orgasm. He throbbed inside her while he sprayed his seed, completely lost in not just his cum but _hers_. The cum they had both elicited from her _._

Jason pulled himself from Elsie, his bare cock still throbbing and looked to Tim, “Taste it again.” His voice was a demanding rumble as he caught Tim’s face.

He did. Tim took Jason’s girth, loving all that was presented to him. He gagged on the sheer size of Jason’s cock swallowing the beautiful mixture of their orgasms. Tim breathed deeply attempting to stifle his gag reflex as Jason near forced his length into his throat. Tim circled Jason with his tongue, ensuring he lapped up every drop of his lovers’ sex. Jason groaned aloud as he pulled himself from the man’s lips, satisfied with the wanting look on Tim’s face.

Elsie tried to catch her breath as she watched the two men before her. She couldn’t believe how titillating it was just to watch them. She caught Jason’s eyes, unsure whether she loved or hated the smirk on his perfect lips. She brought her legs back together and tried to slink her skirt over her small thighs.

“I love it when I’m right!” Jason laughed as he ran a hand through Tim’s silk locks and over one of Elsie’s exposed legs. The pair shuddered under his strong calloused hands. Jason picked himself up and threw himself beside Elsie, pulling the exhausted woman into his embrace. He motioned for Tim to join them. Tim sat at her opposite side and dropped his head into her lap. He was boiling over in his coat but he didn’t care- he was in love with this moment. The three of them in post coital bliss simply enjoying each other. Elsie began to stroke his head with one hand while netting her fingers with Jason’s with the other.

The silence this time was so comfortable that they were sure they could live in it forever. Tim hummed beautifully as he nuzzled into her fingers the feeling coursing through his entire body.

“What do we do now?” Elsie’s voice was low and soft as she caressed the two men.

Jason took a deep breath as he looked at his two lovers, “We just enjoy.” 


	5. Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say a big thank you to my good friend JustHereForCoffee for beta reading for me! They've been such a grand help!

The afternoon began to fill Elsie’s living room in a warm glow. Jason half opened his eyes feeling that the familiar weight had shifted from his chest. He looked down to find Tim half out of his over coat and snoozing across the couch, the soft tussles of his hair draping over Jason’s leg, but no Elsie in sight. He sat up slowly and looked around for his doctor when she walked into the room freshly showered and fully dressed. Her locks were tied in a neat bun with a few loose strands framing her heart shaped face. She smiled at Jason when she noticed he was awake,

“Did you have a nice nap?” She asked as she grabbed a pair of black brogues from her shoe rack and slipped them on her dainty feet.

"You bet, doc. The pair of you clearly exhausted me.” He chuckled while Elsie rolled her bright eyes. “Where’ya headed?” He sat up carelessly fiddling with the undone buttons on his black jeans.

“I’ve got a clinic this afternoon. I’m sure my superiors would like me to show face.” She leaned down towards his face, their eyes locking. Jason sniggered and was about to retort when she placed a delicate finger over his chapped lips, “And no, I can’t just stay here and examine you two.”

He flopped back roughly as she shot him a sultry wink, rousing Tim from his light sleep. He turned his sleepy eyes up to Elsie who smiled at him and his dishevelled form, “Hey there, lovie. I’ve left out a fresh shirt for you. I think it’ll fit.” She cupped his pale face as he hummed.

“You keep clothing from _all_ your conquests?” Jason laughed folding his large arms across his broad chest.

“I have a resident who’s getting ridden to hell. The least I can do is ensure he has a clean shirt every now and again.” She bit her lip and her eyes grew wide, “That sounded far less filthy in my head.” Elsie blushed. Jason howled with laughter at her embarrassment and Tim clasped her hand, gently kissing her fingers.

“I know what you meant. Thank you, Elsie. I’m going to need it.” Tim cocked an eyebrow to Jason, his lips tugging into a cheeky grin.

“Shut it, Timmy! You loved that just as much as I did.” Jason smiled wickedly at the younger man and pushed his shoulder playfully.

Elsie rolled her eyes once again and straightened herself, smoothing out her clean white coat. She fiddled in her pockets, ensuring she had her phone, pager and all the appropriate badges.

"So you’re both more than welcome to hang out, if you want. Although, I’m sure Bruce would like to see you at some point.” Elsie mumbled as she turned on her heels and headed towards her door.

“Hey, doc! I think both your fella’s are entitled to a goodbye kiss. After the bangin’ orgasms we both gave you.” Jason tugged at the bottom of her coat and pulled her towards him and Tim. He grazed his hands down her olive green capri’s catching the bare skin of her curvy calves. He enjoyed the warmth of her tanned skin beneath his fingers. She was so wonderfully soft.

The good doctor giggled as she squatted between the two running her hands over each mans cheek. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to both sets of lips before her prior to raising her manicured brow, “Can I go now? I have kids waiting who need their botulism shots.”

“You offer _Botox_ to _kids_? And we call you the ‘Good Doctor.’” Jason near crippled himself with laughter.

“You know what it’s, not worth explaining to you! Lest you forget about your own _extracurricular activities_.” Elsie began to move away. “I’ll see you both... soon.”

Both men nodded, their eyes taking their woman in. Her lab coat draped so gently over her slight shoulders and her cream shirt beneath was tucked neatly into her trousers. 

“That a promise?” Jason sneered.

“Something like that.” She winked, her black lashes fluttering with the movement. She blew a kiss to her two as she exited.

Tim sighed running a hand through his messy hair and slipped his coat off before draping it over his right forearm. Jason watched the younger man move, eyes savouring Tim’s small yet strong body. His trousers sat deliciously on his hips, accentuating the deep ‘V’ on his pelvis.

“Y’know, we’re the luckiest sons of bitches alive!” Jason stood and buttoned up his jeans while following Tim to Elsie’s bedroom where she had indeed left a burgundy red shirt neatly folded on her lavender bedspread. Tim smiled and lifted the garment to his nose taking in the wonderful fresh cotton scent and the soft fibres against his face.

“I know.” Tim turned to Jason who was leaning against the door frame with a wide grin. “Are you coming back to the Manor?” He threw the shirt over his bare chest lacing the buttons closed.

“Fuck no. I’ve got shit to do. The bastard might be dead, but there’s others involved in this.” The smile fell from his face as he stared at the floor, his eyes narrowing with anger.

“I’m aware of that.” Tim placed a hand to Jason strong, tensed shoulder, “You don’t have to do it alone, remember?” He squeezed.

“Yeah, yeah. You do what you do best- and make sure to use all Bruce has to offer. I’ll do my part _my_ way.” Jason gripped Tim’s forearm and locked his tinted eyes with Tim’s blues.

It hadn’t been something Jason had thought about at any moment prior but Tim did have beautiful eyes. The younger man had filled out since they first met years ago and now at the sweet age of twenty-three he was simply gorgeous, despite the many scars marking his body. They were a blend of both battle and surgical and Elsie’s exquisite handiwork could be easily picked out amongst them. Jason had studied his own scars many times and come to know the good doctors stitching incredibly well. It was the small part of her every member of the Bats flock carried. From Dick to Damian, they all had her brand on their battered bodies somewhere.

Jason cupped Tim’s face in his large hand, his thumb tracing Tim’s lower lip. He smiled impishly, “I’ll catch’ya later. Give my regards to Alfred and the little shit.”

“Not Bruce?”

"Not with the hell I’m planning on raising!” Jason chucked as he moved away. Tim rolled his eyes and followed him to the door. He looked his eyes over Elsie’s home one last time and smiled, hoping to be back in the very near future.

***

Elsie retreated to the confines of one of the clinics examination rooms- her usual one- after having received a severe tongue lashing from her attending for disappearing without a trace. Her punishment would include several weeks of clinic duty with little surgical time unless was she was called in for a trauma- which she no doubt would now that she was on call for the rest of the month. It irritated her greatly but she knew it could have been much worse. She did however suspect Bruce Wayne had a hand in her punishment not quite fitting her crime therefore she would suck it up and deal with it. She leaned against the door and sighed.

Then she heard it; a slight movement.

She flicked the lights on in a hurry and whipped her stethoscope from her neck hoping to use it as a weapon.

“Whoa! Whoa! Betty, it’s me!” a startled voice called from across the examination table.

“Dick? What the hell are you doing here?!” She panted as the panic in her dissipated. She relaxed her stance and stood straight regaining her professional composure.

“I just came to check in. I heard that you took off yesterday.” The man rounded the table and stood before her offering a sincere smile.

“Yes and I’ve had members of your family chasing me ever since!” Elsie scoffed as Dick rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, they’ll do that.” Dick laughed, “Where did you go? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Hurt? No. I’m pissed, but not hurt. What about you? How come you’re so far out of your nest?” She hummed as she stepped away from his touch and sat in the chair behind a small but sturdy desk. Dick followed and sat across from her.

“Like I said; I just wanted to check in. Make sure you were... safe.” Elsie raised an eyebrow at the man, not quite believing him. “What? That asshole has goons all over this city. You know they won’t-”

Elsie held up her hand and furrowed her brow, “They’ll get what’s coming to them. I knew the risks when I started this journey and I’ll keep going until those _children_ get what they deserve.”

“You don’t _have_ to, Betty. Let _us_ take it from here.” Dick frowned. She’d always been stubborn and he knew his words would make little difference but he had to try. If he could keep one of his oldest friends safe then he would.

“You know I can’t. The court will need a medical expert with firsthand experience of what they did and I won’t put anyone else here in danger.” Elsie clenched her fists at the thought of the victims and the hallow victory they could obtain. Yet it would still be worth it.

“We can protect them.”

“Then you can protect me. That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” She allowed a smile to tug at the corner of her of her thin top lip. Dick let out a ragged exasperated sigh as he realised he couldn’t win. She had made up her mind and that was that. “Now, do you mind fucking off so I can do my job?”

“Alright, Betty. Alright. I’ll be at the Manor, if you need anything.” Dick laced his fingers with hers and squeezed gently. He beamed his usual sweet smile at her. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, deary. I’m okay.” She couldn’t help but smile back at her oldest friend.

***

Tim slipped through the front door hoping to sneak his way up to his quarters without being noticed. Alas, it was not to be. Damian stood at the top of the stair case, his usual scowl gracing his young face as he met Tim.

“Pleasant outing, Drake?” the boy snipped as he barged passed Tim. Tim rolled his eyes and ignored the younger Wayne, continuing his stride to his room. “The orthopod was here earlier.”

“Her name’s Elsie, you dick.” Tim gritted his teeth and stopped in his tracks. He hated how much Damian loathed their doctor, refusing to even use her name.

“Her name isn’t important. Her actions are.” Damian’s stare followed the older man, “I take it you know she vanished last night. If she was a _real_ doctor she would have dealt with yesterday’s events much better.”

“She didn’t ‘vanish’. How is it any of your business what she does?”

“When I’m supposed to trust her with the inner working of my body, it becomes my business.” Damian snarled his young face contorted disapprovingly.

“What the hell is your problem with her? She didn’t ask for any of this!” Tim snapped he flung the full weight of his rage at the boy.

“Of course she did! She accepted Father’s help knowing full well what would be expected of her and all she does is complain about the hand she’s been dealt. She should consider herself lucky.” Damian squared up to Tim, trying to make his small form as intimidating as possible.

“Lucky?!” Tim shouted at the top of his lungs and leaned over the boy, his face reddening with fury. He could accept the fact that Damian hated him but not her. She was too wonderful for words yet all of that was lost on the boy. The career she might have had if Bruce hadn’t spotted her brilliance, the sacrifice of her mind and soul. All Damian saw was the handout she took and he considered her weak for it. Damian did not approve of weakness.

“Yes, lucky. How many self taught taxidermists who didn’t finish high school do you know get to go to medical school free of charge?”

“Have you even considered the possibility that she was _worth_ it?”

“No one is.” Damian turned away from his adoptive brother holding his head high, feeling he had won the spat.

“She is.” Tim stormed away from the conflict, knowing that it would bring nothing more. “She’ll always be worth it.” He muttered under his breath. He needed to reflect and to gather his many thoughts on the situation. He knew his feelings for the woman in question all too well. He’d known her since she started medical school and loved her since she was a surgical resident.

And there was Jason to consider. He didn’t know how to feel about his active participation. Tim was open to love where ever it might come but having an active and complicated relationship with someone who had tried (several times) to murder him? He was unsure of Jason’s motives even if the late morning had been exciting and, dare he think it, wonderful. The way the three of them moved together, the way they accepted each other regardless of their reservations. He had taken Jason’s advances without a second thought and loved it. He adored the way Elsie tasted on the tip of Jason’s cock after he’d fucked her senseless. He adored the way they _both_ tasted if he was being honest with himself.

He concluded that he didn’t know how to feel. But he knew he was addicted to them both. Their scents, their movements, their bodies. If the morning had proved anything to him it was that he _needed_ them which only puzzled his big brain more. He exhaled deeply as he made his way to his room. He knew he had a lot to think about, a lot to work over and only one thing would get him through it: a very large, very strong pot of coffee.

***

Jason had already decided what his next move would be- he would cook. He knew his mind should be elsewhere, concentrating on the case that had now hit a very abrupt bump; but he couldn’t help his yearning for the two people who had come so suddenly and so explicitly into the forefront of his mind. He wanted them both to know just how serious he was about _seeing where it all went_. He smiled as he walked through the crowd of people going about their own business and knew none of their plans could be as glorious as his own.

The Doctor. The Detective. And the Outlaw.

The words sounded amazing in his head, as if confirming what he never deemed was possible. Yet here he was, living that dream. The dream he had thought impossible. He’d always found the good doctor beautiful in more ways than one; she had helped bring him back to life, back to reality. She had sat with him in his darkest moments and simply _listened_. Jason was not a hugely sentimental being but he appreciated her presence even if she was there just to ensure his many wounds were healing. He found he could not envision his life without her in it.

And Tim. His replacement with the same adoration for the woman as he had. But his kisses seemed so... genuine. He gave as much to their woman as he gave to him. Surly that couldn’t just be a matter of circumstance? He’d felt the other man shiver under his touch and take him in. Jason recalled the moment he moved into the man’s lips after having Elsie.

He had enjoyed threesomes with others before so the situation itself wasn’t new. But it was different. Jason knew his own sexuality very well but something had shifted in his view of the pair. He had a desire for both of them. Both of them together, both of them under his tongue. And that thought excited him.

Lamb. He would cook lamb. Something that required the care and attention as both of them did. It required a keen eye and knowledge of how to sear the meat properly. Something Jason knew he could prepare.

***

Elsie near dragged herself back to her home after her clinic. It had always been hard but the children just seemed to rebel against her and most of their parents weren’t very helpful in keeping them still. She was the big, bad doctor with the big, pointy needle after all. But now her work day was over and she couldn’t wait to have a quiet shower and go to bed. As she ascended the communal staircase, she could hear very loud music blaring from one of the apartments on her floor. _Great_.

She sighed and shook her tired head. She got closer to her door when she realised the music wasn’t coming from any of her neighbours; it was coming from inside her home. Elsie opened the door tentatively and was instantly hit not just with a shouting anthem from The Who, but with the gorgeous smell of food actually being prepared in her kitchen. She dropped her bag in the hallway and rounded the corner to one of the most jaw dropping sights she’d ever seen- Jason, singing at the top of his lungs, mock drumming with wooden spoons and cooking. She cocked her head not quite believing the scene before her. Jason caught her out of the corner of his eye and beamed as he grabbed her hands, pulling her into the gorgeous aroma.

“What the hell?” Elsie laughed as Jason twirled her, catching sight of her oven being brought to life for the first time since she’d moved in, “You are _de-flowering_ my stove!”

“Yeah, alright, _Carrie_. You can’t expect me to believe you’ve never used this excellent work space!” He dipped her and chuckled at her confession.

“I’m a trauma surgeon, you goof! When do you think I get the time to make a home cooked meal?” She pushed away from his grasp and looked around at the state of her usually pristine kitchen with marvelled eyes, “Seriously, what the hell?”

“What? Can’t a man treat his favourite people?” Jason smirked, turning his attention back to the stove.

With that said, Tim emerged from her living room wine glasses in hand. He smiled at Elsie’s surprise and laid the glasses down on the small glass table in the hallway.

“I take it you two never left then?” She giggled as Tim embraced her.

“No, we did. I just broke us back in.” Jason stated matter of factly as he tasted the softly boiling jus.

“Right.” She narrowed her brow as an irritated look crossed her exhausted face, “And you were okay with this _why_?” She turned to look up at Tim who grinned sheepishly.

“He said he wanted to do something nice for you. How often do you think that happens?” Tim blushed, hugging her tighter.

“I heard that, asshat!” Jason shot Tim a scowl however his annoyance was over shadowed by the slight smile tugging at the edge of his lips. “But he’s right; I wanted to do something... n- n- ni-”

“Come on, you can say it.” Tim encouraged him.

“Nice.” Jason feigned revulsion as the word manifested itself in his mouth. His pair giggled at him which brought a genuine smile to his face. He got so caught up in watching them that he didn’t notice his jus boiling over, “Shit!” he barked suddenly as he pulled the pot off the heat. He laughed sarcastically as the two continued to snigger at him, “You won’t be laughing when dinner is fucking ruined!”

“It’ll be fine, love.” Elsie smiled at him from Tim’s firm embrace. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, go put your feet up, doc. Let _us_ take care of you for a change.” Jason set the pot down and grabbed his own glass of wine taking a long gulp. He then grabbed the bottle and poured the red liquid into the two glasses that Tim had rested on the glass table.

“None for me. I’m on call tonight, part of the job.” Elsie took her glass and poured it equally into Tim’s and Jason’s.

“I think you’re just trying to get us drunk again.” Jason winked at her.

Elsie rolled her eyes, something she found she’d been doing far more than usual, and made her way to her living room. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw how beautifully it had been set out. Candle’s donned each hard surface, strategically placed to avoid any chance of fire. Her table was covered in a white linen cloth with a silver runner down the centre. Two candle holders sat upon it with the place settings laid out ever so precisely. Her men had really made an effort. The amazing meal was all Jason and the presentation was all Tim. It made her heart flutter.

“Y... you guys didn’t have to do all this.” Elsie’s voice wobbled with the care and attention that had been paid on their evening.

“Of course we did; you deserve it.” Tim walked up behind her and threw his arms over her shoulders. He caught the scent of her shampoo from her now messy bun on her head- that tantalising cherry blossom blessing his senses.

Elsie turned to Tim and shot her eyes to Jason, “I think dinner’s going to have to wait.” She smiled as she began gently pushing Tim towards the bedroom. Jason grinned switching off the oven and turning off the gas. He whipped off the sweet floral apron he wore and tossed it across the kitchen floor eagerly following his pair. Tim and Elsie quickly escaped the confines of their clothes kissing passionately as they did so. 

Their woman moaned as Tim laid her out across her lusciously dressed bed the rich cotton caressing their naked bodies as they embraced. Their lips met in hot eager kisses, hands running all over each other while Jason closed the bedroom door kicking his jeans across the floor as he did. He watched his pair tangle together so perfectly, Tim’s creamy skin blending with her rich caramel hue to create such an extraordinary scene. Jason gripped his cock firmly and began to jack himself off as Tim separated Elsie’s gorgeous legs and plunged deep into her warmth.

She ran her hands through his long, dark locks and Tim placed gentle kisses to her forearms. He thrust forward, Elsie encasing his length as he did so. He loved being inside her so much- even more so with her dainty frame being pinned down underneath him. He buried himself in her all the way to the hilt, Elsie gasping loudly for breath as her tight womanhood stretched to accommodate his wonderful cock. She propped herself on her elbows giving Tim’s soft lips access to her neck; he peppered it in lusty kisses prior to moving down to her chest and began teasing her perfect nipples. Elsie’s voice became ragged. She wrapped her legs around her man’s hips ensuring he would fill her with every strong, precise movement. She tugged at his black silk mane and pulled his lips to her own. Tim moaned ravenously against her as his arms began to tremble with the powerful force he used to pleasure his doctor.

“Fucking hell, you two look fucking glorious!” Jason growled tearing his t-shirt from his rock solid body before cupping his balls all the while rubbing himself near raw. He watched his pair with bated breath as they made the most beautiful sounds. He adored the picture before him but found he was compelled to join in, desperate to get his hands on the couple. He climbed onto the bed clutching at both Elsie and Tim’s hair and pushed his thick, aching cock between the two pairs of hot lips.

His pair ran their tongues the length of him, over and under prior to meeting with each other around Jason’s girth. The stronger man roughly moved between his lovers, blunt nails biting at their scalps as he did so. Jason hummed aloud and moved his cock firmly between Elsie’s throat and Tim’s before sliding along wet, warm lips once more.

“ _Fuuuck!_ You both give great head!” He called over his pair’s choked, heavy moans. He tugged harder on Elsie’s tied up locks and relaxed his grip on Tim. Jason plunged his middle finger into Tim’s mouth coating it in the younger mans sweet saliva. He watched as slight surprise filled Tim’s misty eyes as the appendage swirled inside his cheeks. Tim couldn’t help but suck lovingly on the calloused digit while Elsie swallowed the whole length of Jason’s hardened manhood. Jason bit his lower lip hard and pulled his finger abruptly from Tim’s amazing lips.

“I meant it when I said I wanted you both.” Jason rumbled as his hand travelled the milky plane of Tim’s scarred back then grasping the smaller mans firm, tight ass. Jason separated Tim’s clenched cheeks and gently teased the tight band of muscles within with his soaked middle finger. Tim gasped loudly at the sensation throwing his head forward, burying his face between Elsie’s pert breasts. His breaths became even shallower as he continued to make hot love to their woman and then pressing up into Jason’s strong finger, the tip slowly progressing inside him.

“Oh, God! Elsie! Jason!” Tim’s forehead began to sweat profusely as he nuzzled Elsie’s perfect chest. He felt his arms buckling under the strain of his own weight. Elsie’s body and legs kept him going while Jason fingered his ass, the feeling of both his lovers consuming his body and mind.

“Cum for me, little bird. Cum for _her!_ ” Jason snarled.

Elsie tore her lips away from Jason’s cock and screamed. She screamed so loud she was sure that if any of her neighbours were home they would hear her as clear as day. Jason forced himself back into her lips while her body convulsed and shook under them. As he himself came, coating the inside of her delicate throat, he turned his finger within Tim a sharp 180 and pushed in hard. Tim let out a frayed yelp. He climaxed inside Elsie’s constricting walls. Jason let go of their woman’s hair and firmly grabbed Tim’s flushed cheeks then planting a ravenous kiss on his whimpering lips while their woman released Jason’s thickness from her velvet mouth.

The trio collapsed in a messed tangle upon Elsie’s lavender bed allowing their fluids to spill over the rich soft cotton. Elsie’s chest heaved as the small woman tried to catch her breath, “If I get called in tonight, you two better change the sheets!” 


	6. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With continuing thanks to JustHereForCoffee! They keep me right <3

The threesome sat at Elsie’s elegantly laid table and finally ate the fantastic meal that Jason had prepared. The soft, crushed velvet of the throw back chairs lovingly cradled their still bare skin. The burning candles created a flickering hue around them, catching the gold, blue and green of the three pairs of smiling eyes. Despite the break in the cooking schedule the lamb was wonderfully tender and full of flavour.

“Oh, my God. This may be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” Elsie hummed as she turned to Jason, eyes wide with satisfaction.

"I think you might mean second best. Maybe third.” Jason laughed as he took a sip of his red wine. Tim chuckled and near chocked on his food. He used to find Jason’s crassness too much however it was beginning to grow on him, especially when it made their woman laugh. Tim beamed foolishly at the thought- _their woman. His pair_. He relished in that wonderful fact. They were really going to try and make this work, whatever this was. Jason caught the goofy smile on the young man’s face, “What’re you smirking about, Timmy?” he smiled slyly across the table.

“I can’t believe it, we’re really doing this.” Tim’s wide, perfect smile was so infectious that it spread from his tender lips to the two others.

Elsie let her eyes flit between the two men, taking in their unique, faultless features. Tim’s porcelain white skin and high cheek bones. He had the most adorable dimples that extenuated his splendid smile. His face could have been carved from marble by talented Grecians.

Jason, however, was like a rough cut diamond. He had such a strong jaw and lips that could make any person swoon. She felt incredibly lucky. She stretched her hands from her place at the head of the table and ran them over her men’s forearms.

“I guess we are. Are you... okay with that?” Elsie mused as she stroked them both tentatively.

“Yes. Yes I am. I didn’t think I would be but...” Tim shifted ever so slightly, “Something about you compels me.” He looked to Elsie and then to Jason, “Both of you. I can’t explain it b-”

“Shhh shhh shhh! You let that big brain of yours go into over drive far too fucking much.” Jason leaned over the table while gripping in to Elsie’s hand, “What did I say? We just _enjoy_.” 

"But-” Tim tried to interject.

“But nothing. The three of us like to fuck. Can’t we leave it at that?” Jason’s irritation shot through Elsie and landed in the palm of Tim’s hand.

"It’s not something we’ve ever experienced. I don’t mean to speak for you, lovie.” Elsie turned to Tim as she attempted to defuse any animosity that was building.“ _Yet_ we should have a conversation about this that doesn’t involve sex. Because of course we like to fuck! Who doesn’t like to mess around with two other people? But I don’t feel like we’re just ‘messing around’.”

Elsie’s gorgeous lips pulled into an honest smile. “Besides, I don’t think Tim was going to say anything negative.”

“I wasn’t.” Tim winked at Jason who sat back and folded his muscular arms. “I was going to say; I can’t explain it but this feels _right_. Like, why haven’t we been doing this the whole time?”

Tim’s perfect cheeks turned pink while he looked to his pair. This took Jason by surprise. “I mean it I don’t think I’ve had better.” His blush darkened as he confessed.

“Well, I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting that!” Jason’s lightly tanned cheeks also blushed with Tim’s words. He was pleased that his pair had come around to his way of thinking but he honestly thought it would take far longer than a day and a couple more romps in the sack. He reached across the table and gripped Tim’s free hand and allowed a blissfully genuine smile to grace his face.

The three of them sat taking each other in, grinning foolishly at one another and blushing without care. Elsie leaned forward and planted a wonderfully earnest kiss on Jason’s plump lips and then kissed Tim with the same passion. As she did, Jason ran a hand down her bare back taking in her soft, petite curves. She was so tiny yet completely captivated him as much as Tim did. He adored how beautiful his pair looked together and was delighted that their drunken fumble had landed him with a chance to bed them both. Jason knew they worked well together outside of the bedroom but had no clue that it would translate between the sheets. 

They ate quickly and retired to Elsie’s shower room. Both men kissed along the back of her shoulder blades as she tested the warm water and it began to bounce off her golden skin. The water cascaded down her dark wavy hair while Jason traced his lips down her and lifted her long, satin leg onto the white marble shower seat. Tim shifted her damp hair to expose her neck- he found it was one of his favourite places on her body to kiss. He leaned against the wall, pulling Elsie against him, one of his hands snaking through her right arm and gripping her plump nipple, his other hand taking a firm handful of her perfect heart shaped ass. Jason knelt between her legs and groaned at the sight of Elsie’s dripping core and Tim’s steadily stirring cock. Jason looped his tongue over Tim’s hard flesh prior to kissing Elsie’s soaked peach. The water ran down the two bodies and Jason let it fill his mouth. His pair tasted so delectable that he was sure his body could live on nothing but them.

Tim squeezed the hard nipple in his hand as his long middle finger circled Elsie’s warm opening. Her inner lips caressed the tip of his finger and he groaned while Jason pushed her legs further apart with Tim holding her weight on both this arms. He ran his soft tongue the length of Tim, flicking his sensitive head, the shower water dripping from their sensuous forms. Jason felt slightly overwhelmed with it all; the tastes, the sensations and the beads of water forming on the silver strike within his dark hair. He teased the dripping slit of Tim’s head with his talented tongue prior to tracing Elsie’s clit, moving between the two organs with vigour. He couldn’t get enough of them and their beautiful cries of ecstasy.

The shower room began to steam up while the three played with each other. Elsie felt her knees begin to wobble as she felt Jason’s tongue and Tim’s throbbing cock grind against her hot skin. Tim pushed his finger inside her, “My God, you feel so damn good!” he groaned as his digit was enveloped by her silk walls.

He pressed his finger into her warmth. The feeling of her juices spilling over him was one of the most glorious experiences of his life. He began moving within her absorbing Elsie’s stunning moans of sheer pleasure. She leaned into Tim’s chest and pressed her head against his shoulder. She looked up to the man at her back with foggy eyes.

“You’re both incredible!” She gasped. Elsie shifted slightly and placed a powerful kiss on Tim’s trembling lips. They moaned into each other, the water warming their now shivering bodies. 

Jason continued his licking motion over his lovers, taking them both in. The way they both reacted to his touch was heavenly. He wasn’t certain of many things in his life but he was certain of this. Tim had nailed it earlier- this felt _right_. Jason swallowed Tim’s full length and pressed a calloused finger tip to Elsie’s clit, matching his circling motion over her wet flesh with Tim’s movements. He swivelled his tongue over Tim’s thick cock before sucking him as hard as he could.

Tim buried his face in Elsie’s now soaking locks and moaned deeply taking in her scent. He truly was in heaven. He pushed a second long finger into their woman and felt the shiver move through her entire body as it entered her. Jason sped the teasing of his finger and increased the pressure on her precious bud. Elsie felt the heat course through her small frame. She called both their names as both her men pleasured her.

She tugged on Jason’s hair forcing him to release Tim’s cock with a satisfying pop. Jason got to his feet and captured both sets of lips with his own. He kissed them both with such passion and wrapped his arms around his pair. He tore Tim’s hand from Elsie’s breast and pinned it against the warm wet marble tile. He breathed deeply through the heavy rain like water, adoring the feeling of their cocks rubbing against one another and Elsie’s soaking womanhood.

While Tim continued his blissful movements inside her, Elsie reached down with both hands and delicately took hold of both men’s cocks stroking their hard members. She pulled her wonderful lips away from her pair and began planting gentle kisses down Jason’s iron chest while her two moved their tongues into each others’ mouths. Jason rubbed Elsie’s tiny clit with enthusiasm, feeling that she was close to shattering in between them. He moaned as Elsie circled one of his nipples with her soft tongue as she tugged at the two superb cocks between her legs.

She could feel the momentum building as they all ground against each other, the amazing feeling of all their hands snapping at every nerve within their now boiling bodies. Elsie bit into Jason’s hard chest as she felt herself tip over the edge and into oblivion. Her muscles constricted tightly around Tim’s dexterous fingers.

“Oh my God! Tim! Jason! Fuck!” her voice was ragged with pleasure as she came on Tim. With that, her two men also came over her body, their seamen mixing with the warm, bouncing water.

The three huddled together shaking, their orgasms filled them up as they collapsed to the floor. Jason scooped his pair into his arms and squeezed them tight, loving the feeling of both his lovers over him. He sighed aloud while his pair gasped for breath.

“Fuck, you two are _amazing_!” Jason hummed as he kissed both their wet foreheads. Elsie and Tim both nussled into his chest and joined hands over him. He smiled as the joy washed over him. He’d never felt happiness like he was experiencing in that moment.

Their beautiful silence was then broken by sound of Elsie’s phone going off in the next room. They all sighed.

“I guess that concludes that.” Elsie huffed as she stood on unsteady legs. She practically pranced out of the shower and grabbed her phone out of her bag which was still discarded in the hallway. “Hello? Right, I’m on my way.” She turned back to the room where her two men were gathering themselves. “I have to go.” She smiled at her pair.

"Would you like one of us to take you?” Tim sent her back an equal smile as he wrapped one of her plush mint green towels around his waist.

“No, no. It’s not far. I’ll be a few hours.” She winked as she jumped into her room and began raking through her chest of drawers for something comfortable to wear.

“Anything we need to know about?” Jason called after her.

“Maybe. It’s a trauma call so...” Elsie threw on some sweats and tied up her wet hair. She hopped to the hallway and grabbed her bag, “I’ll be back soon. I hope you both are too.” She blushed as both men approached her, still dripping wet, “Go do what you need to do.”

“Kay, doc. Don’t kill anybody!” Jason hugged her with a laugh.

“I hope all goes well.” Tim placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

***

The Red Hood perched on a high ledge looking over the several car pileup that had suddenly struck in central Gotham. All did seem fairly normal but something was off. He wasn’t convinced that this was just a freak occurrence. As he inspected the scene below he felt a presence approach from behind.

“What’ya got on this?” Red Hood ran his hand down the front of his mask as the figure stood beside him.

“Not much. All seems fairly legit.” Red Robin looked down to the man at his side and eyebrow cocked beneath his black cowl. “You’re not convinced?”

“Nah, something’s fucked up about this. Doesn’t feel... natural.” Red Hood chewed on his cheek as he inspected the emergency services scrambling to help the injured innocents. Red Robin nodded, something didn’t feel right. It was all too convenient. “Casualties?”

“One major, several still walking but need attention.” Red Robin leaned over the ledge as the blue lights and sirens engulfed the street. “The major could be someone we’ve had an eye on but the Doctor needs to confirm.”

“Which one?”

“The ADA. The one with _loose lips_ as you put it.”

“The one who could help destroy the defence?” Red Hood rested his helmeted head in the palm of his hand.

“Yes. That one.” Red Robin’s brow furrowed with concern, “She’ll be okay, you know that right?” He leaned ever so slightly towards Red Hood just enough for their bodies to make contact. Red Hood could feel the warmth from the other man but could not shift the cold weight from his stomach.

“We need to be sure. About both.”

Red Robin agreed again. He placed two fingers on Red Hood’s shoulder.

“Have I ever told you how great your ass looks in that?” Red Hood sneered.

“No. But thank you.” Red Robin’s lips were forced into a smile that he couldn’t help.

***

Elsie ran towards her designated theatre, her bag haphazardly falling off her shoulder. She looked to her resident and nodded, signalling that he could take the lead for their brief.

“Okay, we have a fifty seven year old male with multiple breaks to his upper and lower body. We’re going to need a combination of elastic nails, plates, wires and screws, so can we be sure everything is accessible to us? He’ll need antibiotics post surgery and, we’ll need to keep this quiet.” The resident surgeon was very plain spoken and straight to the point however Elsie raised an eyebrow at his last statement.

“It’s not as if any of us would break confidence but why mention it?” Elsie locked eyes with the other surgeon who shifted uncomfortably within his green scrubs.

"I... It’s Joseph Stenal.” He was finally to let the words escape his tightly wound mouth. His concerned gaze hit Elsie like a lead weight as the name fit the person in her mind.

“The assistant district attorney. The one we’ve b-” Elsie ground her teeth as she was cut off.

“OUR patient.” Her resident sharply reminded her. All in the small room nodded while looking to Elsie as their senior.

“You’re right, you’re right. Give me five to change and then send for the patient.” She nodded firmly before turning on her heels. The resident followed her and grasped her shoulder. He looked down at the small woman the concern pouring from his glassed eyes. “I’m fine, Harry. I just need to change.” She sighed.

“Are you sure? I know this is a bit of a conflict.” He pushed his horn rimmed glasses up his strong nose prior to running a stressed hand through his short, sandy blonde hair.

“Yes, I’m sure. We need him alive. He’s involved in this somehow and he’s willing to talk. We’ll get him through this.” Elsie half smiled at the junior doctor and gently patted his long forearm.

Harry released his mentor and watched her walk away with worried eyes.


	7. Consequence

The good doctor shivered as she sat in the communal locker room with her tired head in her trembling hands. She whimpered softly in her blood stained scrubs feeling hallow and small. Harry, her surgical resident, approached her slowly and sat beside her. He placed a hand to her back and felt her sadness and self loathing travel through his fingers. He wordlessly pulled the woman closer and she allowed her body to fall into his long chest. She sobbed softly as Harry gripped her tight.

“It’s not your fault. He was pretty damn broken when he arrived.” Harry cleared his throat trying to say anything to make her feel better.

Elsie stood and walked away from the tall mans sensitivity. She wiped away her blood stained tears before facing him again. “I need to be alone.” Her normally strong voice wobbled around the words. Harry nodded and stood, taking her small hand in his. He squeezed her before walking away leaving her with her buzzing thoughts.

Their best chance at the ruthless groups’ inner circle was now dead along with their disgusting leader and all felt like it was crashing down around her. Elsie felt the sickness bubble in her stomach; she couched and gagged with the sensation before she cried. She cried furiously and loudly, the ugly noise filling up the tiled room. She threw her tiny body against the hard lockers, punching them with as much force as she could muster with her exhausted hands. She screamed with all of her anger and frustration, losing her grip on her firmly held control. She battered the metal under her balled fists prior to falling into a weeping slump on the cold floor. She pulled her phone from her pocket and rang the first number that came to mind. She hoped at least one of her men would be there to answer.

“ _What do you want, orthopod?_ ” Elsie’s heart tore a little more as she connected with Damian over the batcave’s phone. 

“Is... is anyone else with you?” She sniffled, not have any energy for a fight.

“ _Unfortunately not. The others’ are still out. You can give any information to me._ ” The young boys voice was so cold as ever, uncaring for her obvious distress.

“Of course.” She sighed as a few more sad tears rolled down her thin cheeks. “Joseph Stenal is dead.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“The ADA, he’s dead. He died on my table.” She stated, knowing full well that he had heard her and was perhaps gearing up for an argument. However, there was silence that churned her stomach once again. “I’m sorry. I’m so damn sorry.” Elsie panted simply wanting the quiet broken.

“ _Shut up._ ” Damian snipped down the line.

“Please, Damian, I’m in no state of mind to fight you. Will you please just pass on my regrets?” She cried and couldn’t believe she was allowing the young Wayne to hear her as she was. But her strength was now in tatters.

“ _You shouldn’t apologise for something out with your control._ ” Damian mumbled his statement which took Elsie aback. Was he trying to consol her? “ _What happened was no accident. The fact that he was charged into your care was, however. He was meant to die at the scene, I believe._ ”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“ _Do not thank me. These are the facts. I’m sending a car for you._ ” Damian’s tone was as plain as ever, still unmoved.

“Why?”

“ _Why do you feel the need as ask questions you already have the answers to? Be ready, Alfred will be with you soon._ ” And with that, the boy hung up leaving Elsie alone once more. She thumped her head against the metal locker. She then pulled herself to her feet and got changed, feeling she deserved to sit in the blood of the deceased a little longer.

***

Damian pondered the evening alone in the dark cavern of the batcave. It had been confirmed upon further inspection that the ADA’s breaks had been cut, which in turn caused the large crash. Someone had targeted Stenal, clearly but that got him thinking; what if the head honcho had not killed himself but instead was murdered? What if he was going to squeal in exchange for some form of leniency? And what would it mean if there was a conspiracy a foot? It irritated him greatly that he couldn’t be certain but measures had to be taken. If witnesses were being murdered there was one close to home who had to be protected- which irritated him even more. He didn’t like having the doctor around even when she was needed. She saw through his hard exterior to the small boy beneath. The small boy with a million fears and a million insecurities and he hated her perception. He had lived under the pretence that he disliked her for her roots, her weakness however he could not convince even himself of it. She was a truly gifted doctor. Damian’s top lip twitched with his confliction.

Off in the distance, he heard bickering voices approach, the back and forth of Tim and Jason. Whatever they had discovered they did not like and could not agree on how to rectify it. Damian placed two gloved fingers to his temple and tried to rub away the soon to come head ache. He was sure someone of his age should not be having these onslaughts so regularly. He pulled the mask from his eyes and swivelled in his chair to face his two adopted brothers.

“We have no proof he was murdered! We can’t just up root her life based on a coincidence. She won’t thank us for it.” Tim reasoned with Jason as he whipped the black cowl from his head, a few shining black hairs sticking to his face.

“And if we don’t? She could be next on those fuckers’ list and I won’t see her get hurt.” Jason growled back throwing his red helmet the length of the cave.

“And I will? Of course I don’t want anything to happen to her! But we can’t just drag her away on a whim!” Tim shouted back at the larger man. It had been their first serious disagreement since their new found relationship had begun; even though it was just days old.

“Be quiet!” Damian shouted down at the men. “I assume you’re arguing over _her_. She’s on her way here.” The two sharply turned from their bickering to the young boy. “I’ve arranged for Alfred to collect her.”

“ _You?_ ” they both gasped in unison.

“Since when did you start to think of her as human and not just... property?” Jason stepped forward to Damian feeling confused and bewildered.

“I discovered that she may be in danger. We still need her.” Damian rolled his eyes and turned away from the two.

Tim relaxed his stance with the knowledge that their woman was soon to be in safe hands. Damian had unwittingly solved their problem, should she agree to stay. Although the conspiracy was just beginning to fall at their feet he could feel it in his bones that she was in trouble. He knew Jason was right even if the evidence was that of a man who seemingly hung himself and a cut break line.

"Thank you. I mean it, thank you.” Tim looked to his younger brother with sincerity.

“I don’t need to be thanked. Els-” Damian paused as he caught himself, “The orthopod was working on Stenal when he died. We need to know what was seen. And the court will still need the information on record.”

“Hold the fuck up! Did you almost... say her name?” Jason’s notorious impish smile graced his handsome face.

Damian ignored the man and continued to stare into the computer screen before him. Jason pressed on, almost leaning over Damian’s caped shoulder. He rolled his chair away but Jason followed near chasing the boy.

“Go on. Say it.” He teased the obviously uncomfortable Damian, “You know you wanna!”

“Screw you, Todd! I have little respect for an upstart.” Damian shouted.

“Yet, you’re having her brought here. You did that.” Tim walked towards them, “You at least respect her life. Which is an improvement.” He smiled at Damian, a rarity in itself.

The unsteady silence was then broken by the hum of an old but cared for engine growling above their heads. Jason dashed away towards the stairs while Tim stood with a still seated Damian.

“What?” the boy snarled.

“I think this is the kindest thing you’ve ever done.” Tim’s cape ruffled as he walked and placed an empathetic hand on Damian’s shoulder.

“I did not do it for you.” Damian shrugged away from Tim’s kind gesture, unwilling to allow any emotion to be exuded. Tim couldn’t help the snigger that emerged from him.

"Then I suppose you actually care.” With those words Tim left leaving Damian squinting at the bright screen with multiple files spayed not inches from his face.

***

Jason bounded to the front door of Wayne Manor and flung it open before either Alfred or Elsie had a chance to even grace themselves upon the steps. He took one look at Elsie’s messed appearance, the dried blood in the wisps’ of her hair and on her delicate face, and his heart ached for her.

“Fuck, doc. You look like hell.” He reached forward to grasp her hand which trembled with exhaustion.

“I know. Sorry. It’s been a shit night.” She responded to him, accepting his hand but not grasping it. She stepped over the threshold in a near animated fashion, as if she wasn’t quite there. Her golden eyes were glassy and her face shrunken, the marks from her tears bouncing off the patio lights. She turned to Jason and Alfred as she entered the grand hallway which used to give her joy, but now all she saw was her broken promise; a promise that she would do no harm and help with all her might. She now felt that all that was shattered; she’d lost her patient and her link and she knew she might be next.

Jason embraced her tightly as Alfred moved around them. Elsie stood in her animated form completely straight and looking at nothing. She ran a hand over her tied up locks, the bright hallway light catching the dark brown and blonde hues of her natural colour along with the dry red flecks. Jason looked at her with a sense of guilt; guilt that she should have been kept away from all of this _fuckery_. It wasn’t often that she displayed her feelings so blatantly upon her face but she couldn’t help it tonight. Jason could read her like the pages of a book and therefore held her tighter.

While he did, Tim emerged from the drawing room also still in uniform. He let his eyes run over his pair, catching the bloodied mess their woman was in and joined them. Tim threw an arm over Jason’s neck and his other round Elsie’s shoulders. She was trying her hardest not to cry but her shudder gave that away. Her resolve broke between her men.

“I’m so sorry. I tried, I really did.” Her tears ran against their armour.

“Don’t you dare. You’re here. That’s all that matters.” Jason encapsulated his pair, his exuding feelings keeping them close. The three huddled together as Elsie continued to weep. Jason tucked Tim’s head under his strong, dimpled chin while Tim gripped Elsie’s tiny heaving waist. “It’s going to be okay, doc. We’ll keep you safe.” Jason voice wobbled. He hated seeing her so shattered and he’d seen it far too much in those last few days.

Elsie tore herself away, “You think I’m worried about my own fucking safety?!” She shouted through her tears. “I lost my patient tonight. We lost our best lead and now we’re back to square one! Do you think I’m so fucking selfish that I’d be worried about some deranged asshole coming to kill me? Fuck you!” Tim stepped forward and reached out a hand. “Don’t touch me!” Elsie threw herself back shaking with rage.

Both her men stood still, their faces a picture of confusion and hurt. She had every right to be as upset and angry as she was but neither Tim nor Jason ever imagined she would take it out on them so directly. She was so dedicated to her work that of course it would hit her hard when a patient died. But it was who it was that got to her. All the innocent lives that had been destroyed weighed on her shoulders so heavily and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“How could you think that I would value _my_ life more than theirs?” She growled at her men.

“We don’t think that, Elsie. You know we don’t. _We_ want you safe. We _need_ you safe.” Tim’s voice was small and sad.

Elsie wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the floor, the tears still rolling off her adorable nose.

“Hey, everything okay?”

The shaken trio turned to the new presence in the room. It was Dick. He moved tentatively feeling the thick fog of mixed emotions hanging over the three people.

“Everything’s fine, _Dick_.” Jason whipped his head in Dick’s direction, eyes following the oldest of the flock as he walked towards his shaking doctor. Dick ignored Jason’s venomous tone and cupped Elsie’s small face in his large hands.

“My God, Betty. You alright?” He rubbed her cheeks as she shook her head. Dick embraced the woman tightly and looked to Tim and Jason. “What’s going on?” He asked, concern dripping from the words.

“None of your business.” Jason huffed, a jealous flash crossing his green eyes at seeing his woman in arms that didn’t belong to him or Tim. Dick frowned, his protective instinct kicking in and gripped onto Elsie tighter. He looked down to the small woman.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up. You’re staying here tonight- no arguments.” He moved towards the stairs taking the good doctor with him and leaving Jason and Tim in the heavy atmosphere.

“Well this is fucked!” Jason barked throwing his hands behind his head.

“Yes but let’s give her some space. Arguing will solve nothing.” Tim kept his sad eyes on the floor. Jason hugged his man and pressed Tim’s head into his hard chest. “We’ll get through this.”

***

Elsie sat upon the grand bed in one of the many guest rooms, freshly showered and buried in a bath robe that was far too big for her. She was staring off into the distance and concentrating on nothing. She knew she owed her two an apology for reacting to their concern the way she did. It wasn’t their fault that she was losing her grip. She wiped her face with the thick, fluffy sleeve as she contemplated how she would make it up to them. And then the lead weight hit her chest. That dreadful moment when the man’s heart fell into that terrible rhythm echoed in her ears as the scene was on permanent repeat every time she closed her eyes. She began to cry so loudly that she didn’t notice that Dick had made his way into the room and perched beside her. He wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her into his body.

“It’s going to be okay, Betty. We’ll find another way.” He whispered to her. Elsie shook her head against him as the tears fell. “It wasn’t your fault either. I know you think you’ve failed but you haven’t. You did the best you could.”

“I know and he still died. The investigation is now completely fucked and-”

Dick pressed a finger to her wobbling lips, “Stop. We need to take it in a different direction that’s all.” He gave her a soft smile and resumed his hug.

“Your positivity is infuriating.” Elsie huffed.

“I know it is.” Dick laughed gently and caressed her wet hair, “So are you going to tell me what was going on down stairs?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She tried to dodge the question which only spurred Dick on.

“Oh now I really have to know!” Dick pinched her gently which made her squirm against him, “C’mon, Betty! It’s me. You can tell me anything.” His beautifully sincere laugh filled the room bouncing off the broad walls.

“No I can’t! You would think so much less of me.”

“Since when have you ever cared about what I think?” Dick cocked his eyebrow at his friend.

“I fucked them. Both of them.” She muttered.

Dick’s back stiffened with her confession. He looked down at her, his marvellous blue eyes not believing what he’d heard. “You’re joking right?” the corner of his mouth began to twitch into a broader smile as he saw no lie in her reddened honey eyes, “Elsabet Naslen! You dirty bitch!” He cried with laugher. “Do they know about each other?”

Elsie’s face turned a deep shade of red as she opened her mouth to speak again, “We did it... _together_.”

“OHMYGOD!” Dick jumped to his feet and Elsie fell against the bed at his sudden reaction. “Okay, now I understand why you didn’t wanna tell me. I mean what? How? Since when can those two even stand being in the same room together? Never mind having sex with each other! Holy shit!”

“Dick, you’re rambling!” Elsie clambered after the babbling man.

“You’re damn right I’m rambling! I ramble when I don’t know what to say but I can’t stand being in silence! Fucking hell Betty! Both of them, together?! That’s insane!”

“You know, out of everyone I expected you to be the least judgemental.” Elsie stepped back from Dick, the disappointment very clearly written on her face. Dick ran a hand through his thick, black locks and took a deep breath.

“I just never expected this. Certainly not from _you_ of all people.” Dick captured her tiny hand, “Jason, maybe but not you or Tim. Are you guys... happy?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think we’ve had enough time together to think about it. But it feels _right_.” Elsie’s eyes then dropped to the floor. Dick lifted her chin and then smoothed her hair.

“It’s okay. You’re not selfish for still wanting to enjoy your life, Betty. Not everything should revolve around this one God awful thing. How do you think we stop ourselves falling apart?” He smiled kindly at the sad woman. “And who knows, maybe this will be good, for all of you.” He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to her forehead. “I just thought if you were going to sleep with any of us you would have given me a shot.” He winked at her before placing his hand against her cheek.

“Now you’ve got to be joking.” She allowed a smile to cross her face as he moved his hand against her delicate skin. She looked up into his eyes while a blush began to fill Dick’s full cheeks, “Dick...” Her voice turned stern and she stepped away from his touch.

“I’m sorry, Betty. You’re beautiful, talented, kind, and been in my life forever. You can’t expect me to have not _thought_ about it.” He laughed and also took a step back. “Hey, worth a try!”

“So you suddenly think I’m easy?” Elsie pursed her lips.

“No! God no!”

Elsie laughed and folded her arms, “Thank you though. I’ll take the compliment. But I don’t see you that way, deary. Sorry.” She smiled sweetly at him as he exhaled and ran his hands down his gorgeous face. Dick laughed and allowed his perfect smile to form.

“You’re a bad joker! I understand. Do you want me to get your boys, cradle snatcher?” Dick sniggered.

“Screw you!” She threw a playful punch into his arm. “I’ll find them. I owe them an apology.”

“They’re in Tim’s room.”

“Then that’s where I’ll be.”

***

Jason leaned out of Tim’s high window chain smoking as much as his lungs could physically handle. He looked out to the slowly rising morning with despair marring his face. He realised then that he was scared, terrified in fact. Their woman was in danger and he felt powerless to do anything about it. He hated that feeling. He looked over his shoulder as Tim slipped into his pyjama bottoms. He smiled at the younger man and his wonderful state of undress. He flicked his butt out the window and leaned against the frame as he exhaled and let the deadly smoke fill the large bedroom. Tim looked up from his pottering and shot Jason a look.

“I only let you do that in here because you said you’d do it out the window.” He complained walking towards Jason.

“C’mon, little bird. You know I like to live life on the edge.” His smile grew as Tim drew closer, just within arm’s reach.

“Well this _little bird_ hates that habit.” Tim cocked his brow.

“We both do. We just tolerate it.” Elsie’s soft voice graced their ears. Both men turned to face the door and saw their woman standing with her arms wrapped around herself, the large robe drowning her tiny frame. They smiled empathetically as she flapped the long sleeve of her white dressing gown. “I couldn’t find an actual white flag so this’ll have to do.”

“You’ve got nothing to wave the flag for, Elsie.” Tim stretched his hand towards her and she stepped forward.

“You okay, doc?” Jason stood up straight as Tim pulled her between them.

"No, but I’ll get there. As long as I have you two.” She blushed whilst both men embraced her, “I’m so sorry about earlier. I’m just...” She was cut off by the two sets of lips crashing against hers. Elsie hummed at the contact and placed a loving hand on each mans cheek as their mouths opened their tongues began their three way dance. The feeling shot through her whole body, filling her up with those gorgeous butterflies. She ran her lips over her pairs and swallowed each and every blissful moans they emitted.

“You don’t need to apologise for being your wonderful self. We understand.” Tim gasped against his two.

“You forgive me then?” She whimpered.

“There’s nothing to forgive, doc.” Jason gripped his pair tightly, unsure if he would ever be able to let them go. “Just let us keep you safe.” Elsie nodded and nestled between the men. They both stroked her damp waves, all three feeling complete in each others’ arms.

“I will. I promise.” She said softly. She looked at her two in the eyes, feeling her own well up. She was so sick of crying but the conflicting feelings overwhelmed her. Part of her was completely destroyed while another was finally coming together. Tim scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his bed laying her down ever so gently. He motioned for Jason to follow which he did with enthusiasm.

Elsie snuggled between her two lovers with a guilty joy over coming her as their hands ran the length of her body interlacing with each other at various points. She buried her face into the nook of Tim’s neck and allowed a gentle sigh to escape her lips while their fingers travelled over the soft fibres that encased her.

“What the fuck kind of spell have you two cast over me?” Jason mused as he admired his pair. He ran his hands through Tim’s soft black tussles before turning back to Elsie who had already drifted off to sleep. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Yes, she is. You are too, you know that?” Tim blushed catching Jason’s talented fingers.

“Shut the fuck up, Timmy!” Jason snorted at Tim’s compliment. Tim rolled his eyes but held Jason’s hand tighter. “You’re not so bad yourself, little bird. Now can we stop metaphorically sucking each others’ cocks’ and just actually suck each others’ cocks’?”

“Not until she’s awake.” Tim winked.


	8. The Knot

The morning was still cresting the horizon when Tim came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to get any sleep. He sat up slowly and stretched his long, muscular arms over his head, working out his aches and pains. He felt the familiar twinge shoot from his lower back up into his neck as he grit his teeth at the old pain. He decided then that the batcave desperately needed a new chair for him to work in. He cracked his neck from side to side, being careful not to wake his pair who were both soundly asleep.

Jason was still fully dressed and resting on his side with an arm draped tenderly around their woman’s tiny waist; a hand still extended to where Tim had lay. Elsie, meanwhile, was also on her side, facing Tim but pushing her body into Jason’s hard chest. Elsie had fallen asleep in the oversized dressing gown and consequently was roasting hot to the touch. The whips of her hair were weighed down by soft, building beads of sweat and sticking to her beautiful face and neck. Tim smiled at his two, loving how comfortable they looked. He wished he could join them but his mind was too busy racing and he had to stop it, lest he miss more moments like this.

He crept out of the room and found his way into the cave. He had to find out if something- or someone- was happening to the people involved with the assholes case. He knew there was only so long he could keep Elsie at the Manor and therefore so long she could be under direct protection. If he had his way, none of them would have ever left her bed the previous evening; they would have laid in each other’s scents, touching and kissing and being together in the afterglow of their sex. Tim wished he had the ability to freeze time in that moment but he knew life was not that kind. Instead, he felt forced to leave his own bed, with his lovers in it, and go to gather any proof he could that their woman was in serious danger.

He and his hot pot of coffee were graced by the glairing light of the batcave’s computer in full swing; files being dragged and popped up to no end. Tim rolled his eyes when he saw a hunched over Damian.

“Don’t you have school today?” Tim asked with an annoyed inflection.

“When you’re up this late, it makes no sense to sleep. I gathered you, of all people, would understand that, Drake.” 

Tim rolled his sleep deprived eyes and grabbed his chair. He dragged it beside the young Wayne and dropped his lean body in it all while pouring a large cup of coffee. Damian turned to the older man, holding out his own cup.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Tim flipped the long strands of black hair out of his pale eyes.

“How do you expect me to go through the day without it? You’re always going on about my education so, I believe, you’d like me to be able to keep my eyes open in class.” Damian retorted, his usual emotionless expression on his face.

“You’re twelve.” Tim cocked his full brow.

“And you’re irritating. Just hand over the pot, Drake.” The boy snapped.

“Well since you asked so damn nicely...” Tim pulled the pot further away from Damian just to infuriate him more.

“Drake.” He growled pushing his cup towards the laughing man.

Tim conceded and filled Damian’s cup.

The two sat in a thick silence as they read through file after file trying to find any evidence of foul play in relation to the as yet undisputed suicide. It felt trying to unravel a tightly packed shipping rope- numbing their brains and cutting their nerves. Tim rubbed his eyes with his palms while Damian grumbled as he pulled up the coroners for the nth time.

“There _has_ to be something! That man had far too large an ego to consider the easy way out.” Damian snarled at the screen, his green eyes running over the words he’d read and re-read over a dozen times.

“Agreed.” Tim yawned before taking a giant gulp of his lukewarm coffee. “Wait, scroll back up!” He slammed his cup on the massive desk. “There! The injuries.”

“What about them? They’re standard for a hanging.” Damian raised his left eyebrow at Tim, who was now pressing his face as close as he could to the extensive monitor.

“Yes for a hanging, not a suicide. And not the way he’s suppose to have done it.” Tim tucked several long strands of hair behind his ear.

“What are you getting at, Drake?”

“Look, he’s knotted his sheets to the top of his bunk and leaned forward to strangle himself. Now, unless he jumped from a very specific height- which is unreachable in that cell- those bones in his neck wouldn’t be broken. But if someone chocked him with enough force...”

“Then it’s possible.” Damian sat up straight as the pieces seamed to sew themselves together before his exhausted eyes.

“Fuck!” Tim threw himself back into his uncomfortable chair with an anger Damian didn’t think he was possible of showing.

“We’re going to have to keep her here, aren’t we?” Damian slumped back.

Tim nodded as he picked himself up and began to dash away.

“Where are you going?”

“Get ready for school!” Tim shouted back to the boy as he bound up the stairs.

***

Elsie woke with a startled scream. She had been having a truly blissful sleep between her two men but her subconscious couldn’t allow her even one night of peace; just one night of sound full sleep where she could wake feeling well rested enough to face the day. She placed a hand to her rapidly breathing chest. Jason sat bolt upright and scooped the shaking woman into his arms.

“Whoa, whoa, doc! Calm down! It’s just a nightmare. You’re okay.” He comforted Elsie as he stroked her sweat soaked hair.

Elsie continued to shake as she gripped tightly onto his safe, strong arms. She panted loudly while trying to get her heart back into a normal rhythm. She coughed with the strain her scream had caused her delicate throat. Jason soothed their woman by rocking her gently back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

“You’re okay, doc. I’ve got you.” Jason hummed to her as she fell back to reality.

With that said, Tim bounced into the room, his own heart almost tearing out of his chest due to his discovery. He breathed deeply before stepping towards the bed and kneeling beside Jason and a very obviously shaken Elsie.

“What happened?” He asked his pair with fear in his sweet voice.

“Nightmare.” Elsie croaked as she turned her tiny body to face him. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” She gripped his trembling hand, “Are you okay, lovie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Tim looked to Jason and then back to Elsie, his blue eyes huge with worry and concern. He shook his head and bowed it against her bare leg. Her skin was so soft, smooth and warm and it terrified him to think of that skin turning cold and stiff. He traced his hands over her legs, taking in every inch of her natural beauty.

Jason placed his hand on Tim’s head and stroked his shinning locks, “What’s up, Timmy? You’re acting weirder than usual.” He looked down at the worried younger man.

“You’re in trouble, Elsie. Serious trouble.” He mumbled, not wanting his discovery to be real.

“What did you find?” Jason’s tone changed with Tim’s words.

“That bastard didn’t kill himself; he was murdered.” Tim tightened his grip on their woman, the fear pulsating from his finger tips and into her gorgeous skin.

“For fucks sake!” Jason barked as he tore his hand from Tim’s dripped head and slammed it against the bedside table. “Well, that settles it; you’re going fucking nowhere!” He looked into Elsie’s wide eyes.

“I can’t. I have a job.” She sighed quietly.

“Fuck that!” Jason snarled while Tim’s head shot up from her legs.

“He’s right Elsie. We won’t risk your life.” His eyes were filling with tears by the second. “Please, just stay here. Just for a while.”

Elsie slipped off of Jason’s lap, bundling herself back into the huge robe prior to running two stressed out hands through her long hair. She knew this would be a possibility after the previous night’s events but the reality of it was hideous.

“I’ll be careful. But I can’t just pack it all in because someone wants me dead.”

“Absolutely fucking not! No way. You’re not safe!” Jason snapped, his fear coming out in all the wrong ways.

“Elsie, please!” Tim begged. He and Jason walked towards the woman, “I know how important your job is but it can’t be worth your life!”

“Just shhh! Stop talking!” She snapped as she turned to her two petrified lovers, “I need to think.”

“What the hell’s there to think about? We’re not letting you out of our sight!” Jason yelled which caused Elsie to jump.

“You can’t tell me what I can and cannot do. Last I checked, us screwing doesn’t give either of you the right to order me around.” Elsie narrowed her perfect golden gaze. She pushed her way between her pair and headed for the door. She threw it open before turning to the men again.

“I thought you two knew me better than this.” Her voice wobbled while she looked between them both. She softly closed the door behind her, furiously resisting the temptation to slam it.

Jason turned to the closest wall and fired his fist through it. He screamed at the contact and with pure frustration. He tore his hand from the plaster leaving his blood on the fragments that remained. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes, sparking one up as he slammed the window open. He rubbed his forehead and hung his upper body out, breathing in all of the deadly toxins in the hope it would curb his ravenous rage.

Tim meanwhile stood quietly shaking, his long hair masking his face. He felt like crumbling the second she walked out of the room. He turned to Jason and outstretched his hand.

“Give me one.” Tim stated quietly, standing beside an exasperated Jason.

“You don’t want it, little bird.”

“Today I _need_ it.” He snatched the packet from Jason hand and popped a cigarette in his mouth.

“Don’t inhale.” Was all the other man said as he lit the stick between Tim’s tender lips.

“We need to solve this, fast.” Tim coughed as the smoke entered his lungs, clearly ignoring Jason’s advice.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jason pinched the bridge of his strong nose as he smoked. He looked up to Tim, watching him as the younger man chocked on each deep breath. He’d never seen Tim so shaken, so obviously ready to crack. “Where do we start then? I’m willing to bet you’ve thought up at least several scenarios by now.”

“Not yet.” Tim whimpered as he tossed half the cigarette out the window, finding the habit brought him absolutely no joy. He met Jason’s stare, “I’m scared, Jason. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this kind of fear.”

“Me too, Tim. Me too.” Jason nodded, running a hand through his silver tinted hair and inhaling deeply. “Why the hell does she have to be _so_ fucking stubborn?”

“We like that about her.” Tim’s perfect mouth barely hooked into a smile. “She’s determined.”

“She’s going to get herself killed.” Jason spat and threw his cigarette butt out the window.

The pair stood in silence. Jason stood straight and ran his hand over his nose, trying to stifle the sniffle. Tim laced his fingers with Jason’s, feeling his pain. His blue eyes began to water as he saw a few solitary tears run down his mans rugged face.

“You love her, don’t you?” Tim gripped Jason’s hand tight as the words spilled out of his mouth.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Jason continued his motionless gaze out the window into the growing day. The sun’s rays warmed their shivering skin, “I know you do.” He stated.

“I’ve loved her for years.” Tim’s statement was direct and to the point but made Jason question where he stood. Tim felt his uncertainty “What we all have is new. But I wouldn’t change it.”

Jason faced Tim, the tears now flowing freely against his illuminated face. He pulled Tim into his quivering arms and enveloped him entirely. He tucked Tim’s head under his perfect chin and sighed as he felt the young man’s breath on his neck. 

“What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?” Jason’s voice was weak as he tightened his embrace on his man.

Tim returned the hug, feeling the broad strength of Jason’s shoulder blades and all the weight they carried. He felt all the burden of his years as Robin, the hurt the Lazarus Pit had put him through and the multiple surgeries his body had endured. Jason was like the most beautiful patchwork quilt; tattered, but every square matched and blended in its own unique way. Even through the leather: even through the Kevlar armour, Tim could feel the man he was holding.

“Jason, I...” Tim began.

“No!” Jason placed a finger to Tim’s lips, silencing him. “There are moments we need to be together for.” He cupped Tim’s beautifully carved face, “And this is one of them. You get it?”

“Yes.” Tim hummed as he felt Jason’s thumb trace his upper lip, “Together?”

“Always, together.” The older man planted his forehead against Tim’s. The loose strands of their hair began to tangle with their contact yet the black and silver could not be complete without their woman’s mahogany hues.

***

Elsie cleaned herself quickly and threw on the fresh scrubs she kept in her bag. Even though they were clean, they made her skin crawl. All she desperately wanted to do was forget everything; everything to do with the children; everything to do with the case; everything that didn’t have to do with her basic job. All she wanted to do was heal.

Elsie wanted to heal all that was broken.

She had the skills to mend bones: the experience for the mind. However, when she dared to turn her wise eyes upon herself, all she saw was that casted child. Ever since she was a little girl she’d wanted to be a doctor but it felt so far out of her orphaned hands. She had resigned herself to forever work with her Uncle Cyrus in his taxidermist office. It didn’t matter that she was a quick study and learned the trade before she was ten, her brain yearned for something more.

And then Bruce Wayne walked in and discovered her. He got to know her as she worked on his family heirlooms and realised how wonderfully talented she was. He wanted to help her reach her full potential then and when she found out the secret he knew he could trust her with, not just his life, but the lives of all his wards and the people of Gotham.

She felt that she had let him down. She just wanted the pleasant distraction that was her work and to find some semblance of normality. Even if the most normal part of her life was _unconventional_ to say the least. She loved her pair with all her heart- even though she hadn’t told them yet- but they just didn’t understand her conviction. She knew the sensible thing was to listen to both her men and lay low but she just couldn’t. She needed her work; she needed to because Bruce had invested so much in her and she couldn’t let him down again. She wouldn’t. She reasoned that she could fend off an attacker long enough for hospital security to catch them. She would not let them intimidate her.

As Elsie rapidly glided her way through the labyrinth of hallways, she almost knocked Alfred off his feet as he went about his business.

“Oh my! Doctor Naslen, I do apologise!” The kindly gentleman said immediately.

“No, no, Alfred. It’s my fault. I was miles away.” She bent down to pick of the fresh linen he had dropped, “Here, let me help.”

“You do more than enough already, my dear. Allow me.” Alfred gently took the sheets from her hands, “Where are you running off to?”

“Work, Alfred. You know, that place where I get paid.” She answered passive aggressively. She could see that the news of Stenal’s and the group’s boss’s murder had been broken and she couldn’t leave as easily as she thought she might have.

“You’ve been through a trauma, Doctor Naslen. I believe it would be beneficial for you to have some time to reflect.” The old man smiled at her as they stood.

“It was a _trauma call_ , Alfred. There are some things that cannot be avoided.” Elsie’s face showed barely any emotion as she spoke. “I don’t have time to _reflect_. Nor do I want to. I want to go back to go back to work.”

“I know you do, my dear. However, it would be safer for you.” He cupped her dainty hand.

“I’m sick of people telling me what’s safe for me.” She rolled her golden eyes and began to move around the elderly gentleman.

“They’re looking out for you. We all love you in our own way.” He followed the good doctor as she began to descend the stairs.

Bruce then joined them. He glossed his eyes over Elsie and knew instantly that she was preparing to leave. He used his bulking body to block her way.

“Ahh, Elsie, I’m glad you’re up. I have news.” Bruce stated.

“Let me guess; I’m not allowed to leave?” Her voice was cold as she scowled. It never suited her when she did.

“For now: yes. I spoke with your attending this morning. He understands the severity of the situation and that you’re somewhere safe.” The elder Wayne’s words cut her deeply.

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” She shouted up to Bruce’s stoic face; her own red with anger and unquenchable frustration.

“You’re not safe. I gathered that you might just go so I needed to give you a reason to stay. You’ve got leave for the next week.”

“And you think a week will be enough? God, when does it end with you? Why do you feel this compulsive need to control everyone around you?” Elsie snarled. Bruce stepped down a stair and tried to mask the hurt that was brewing just beneath the surface.

“You’re staying. That’s that.” Bruce’s words were strong and clear. He would not risk her life no matter the consequence. She could hate him all she wanted as long as she was alive.

Elsie stormed back up the stairs and back towards the room she inhabited. Her steps were loud and heavy as she walked, unreflective of her little stature. Bruce and Alfred heard a door slam off in the distance.

“I don’t think that went very well, sir.” Alfred turned to Bruce.

“No, Alfred. It didn’t.” 


	9. The Revelation

Elsie sat crossed legged on the guest bed, still reeling from Bruce’s declaration. She hated how useless she felt. She was, for the moment, nothing more than a witness now: she could do nothing without The Bat’s consent. She wasn’t even free to return to her own home and she hated it. It was a beautiful, silk clad prison yet a prison none the less. She played with the full length sleeves of her light teal, under-scrub top and ignored the fraying threads. Her mind rumbled with thoughts of the front line and how she promised she would always be there for the young people who needed her.

Her train of thought was shattered by a knocking upon the door she now had to call her own. Elsie looked in the direction of the old wood.

“Go away.” She muttered, but in reality she wanted to scream it. She didn’t want anyone near her in her state of mind. She scratched at her head, her brown locks fluffing at the contact as she kept her eyes fixed upon the wood.

“Hey, doc. It’s us.” Jason’s voice was muffled but she heard him clearly. “Do’ya wanna let us in?”

“Not really, no.” She replied in angst. Elsie ground her teeth roughly as Jason continued to knock loudly and repeatedly. “Fuck off!”

She heard her two banter incoherently before one final soft knock chapped through her ears.

“Elsie, please let us in.” Tim’s voice was gentle as it moved through the old oak door.

Their woman sighed aloud as she moved lightly. She opened the thick barricade, just enough to reveal half her displeased face, and locked her eyes with her men’s. They were filled with an unease she had never seen before which left her feeling apprehensive. The pair glistened in the sunlight that now flooded the corridor outside her door. Elsie’s heart tugged at the sight; she knew that look on their handsome faces was _her_ fault, because of _her_ reaction. All they wanted to do was protect her and her damn wilfulness was hurting them. She relented in that moment, opening the door fully to allow them entry.

Her pair entered the room cautiously, unwilling to upset her any further. Elsie closed the door gently and leaned against it, her golden gaze taking in the nervous men. They both perched on the plush bed, one on each side, as Tim reached out for her. Elsie bowed her head and walked towards them, suddenly feeling very ashamed of earlier actions. She felt Tim’s marvellous hands cup her own.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as her hands began to tremble under Tim’s touch. Jason reached forward across the bed and softly traced the length of her arm. “I’m such an asshole.” She continued to shake.

“You’re not an asshole, doc. You’re a stubborn pain in the Goddamn neck, but not an asshole.” Jason’s mouth tugged into a half smile. He guided her onto the bed between himself and Tim.

“I think stubborn is putting it mildly at this point.” Elsie half laughed at Jason’s comment.

“Don’t put yourself down, Elsie. You don’t think we understand but we do. We know how hard you work and how much you want to help.” Tim ran a hand to her cheek and lifted her head. “But you need to realise that we _cannot_ endanger you. Surely you can allow us some time.”

She sat silently while her two moved in closer.

“We love you. So damn much.” Tim smiled tenderly at their woman, who looked between them with bewildered eyes.

“It’s true, doc. We’ve loved you for longer than you know.”

As the words left Jason’s beautiful lips, Elsie threw her arms around her men and held them tight. She squeezed her eyes closed, refusing to let any more tears fall from her tired eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt both men’s arms blanket her and their unshaven cheeks brush against her own soft skin. She then thought of Dick’s words from the night before, realising just how right he was: she couldn’t keep herself in this perpetual state of guilt and misery. She was allowed to feel happiness in other areas of her life and that was now cemented with her pair’s confessions. She kissed them both with such passion as she permitted the lead weight to temporarily fall from her petite shoulders.

Both Jason and Tim enveloped their woman, overjoyed. They felt the dark cloud that hung over her so constantly dissipate as she kissed them.

“I love you both.” She was muffled between eager lips but both her men heard her. It filled them both with such fire to hear the words from her sweet mouth. They lightly pressed their combined mass against her small body, stretching her out on her back and covering her lips, neck and face with their fevered kisses.

Elsie tangled her fingers in their hair while they caressed her gradually heating skin. She gasped and moaned as she felt her top sneaking up over her breasts to expose her black t-shirt bra, the soft fabric shifting and awakening the flesh beneath. The two men each ran a hand over a breast and then over her soft yet toned belly. Elsie tightened her grasp on her two, tugging on their locks as their mixing breath began to move from her neck to her chest and then further down her quivering form.

Jason pulled away from her gorgeous skin to rip her top from her body before turning his firm hands on his own shirt and roughly tearing it away. He ferociously captured her, nipping and teasing her bottom lip. He ground his mouth against her and moaned aloud.

“I fucking love you, doc.” He called through the lusty fog. He broke his lock with their woman and snatched Tim’s face away from her ribs. Jason launched his tongue into the younger mans mouth, devouring him. Tim’s tongue was so silky and willing that Jason couldn’t believe the words that then escaped him, “You too. I fucking love you, little bird.” He moaned as Tim ran a hand down both his lovers’ chests.

Elsie snapped the bra from her torso all while watching her pair frantically kiss above her. The excitement washed over her as they lay back down and pulled her in. Something had indeed shifted; this was no longer just about sexual gratification. None of them could deny their feelings any longer and they each poured everything they had into their threeway kiss. Elsie tussled with Tim and Jason as their clothes were sent flying. Tim grazed his lips down her spectacular body and hooked her long, elegant legs around his neck. He ran his tongue over her beautiful petal like folds, subtly teasing her clit from under her hood.

Tim hummed gorgeously as he flicked his muscle over her wet mound, drawing out those musical sounds from her he loved so much. Elsie lifted her wide hips to give him better access to her core and he took the opportunity to fill both his hands with her perfect ass. Her plump cheeks overflowed in his hands as he gripped them tight, holding her shivering body steady as he made out with her addictive flesh.

Jason, meanwhile, was kissing her ravenously, as if his very being depended on the movements of her mouth. He tweaked and played with her nipples, bestowing the darker flesh with the attention they deserved. They grew into stiff, round peaks under his fingertips. He tore himself away from Elsie’s perfect lips and turned his green tined eyes to the man between her legs and smirked as he lightly twisted hard buds. 

“Hmm, you like our Timmy eatin’ you out, don’t ya, doc?” He mused in a devilishly sultry tone. Elsie was lost for words, completely taken by surprise at how turned on she got by the dirty talk. Loud bursts of pleasure escaped her as Jason felt the wave of heat overcome her. He twisted her flesh harder, “C’mon, doc. Tell us how much you fucking love it!”

“Ahh! I do! I love it!” Elsie called through the sweet tingling pain that shot through her and mixed with orgasm that was steadily building in the pit of her stomach.

“What’s that? Didn’t quite catch’ya.” Jason’s smirk grew, watching the younger man devour her.

Tim was so enamoured with his delicately refined dish that he hadn’t caught a word of the dirty play that was verbalising above him. He delved his tongue deep into their woman, completely sure that he would never grow tired of her taste. She was pure and warm and trickled so decadently down his throat.

“Fuck!” Elsie exclaimed as all the sensations snapped at her nerves. “I love him going down on me!” she yelped through held breaths. She was holding herself on the edge, determined not to collapse; not yet. The experience was begging to be drawn out and she would hold on to the pleasure for as long as she could.

“Good.” Jason growled. He pulled his hand away from her left breast with a hard nip and brought his open palm down on Tim’s ass with a brutal slap. The sharp sound echoed through the room along with Tim and Elsie’s desire filled groans. “Make her cum, little bird. I want her all over your face.”

Tim felt Jason’s firm fingers biting at his ass cheeks, slowly forcing him to adjust and climb on to his knees. He kept his tongue and hands firmly upon Elsie, his hunger for her nectar growing with each passing jolt of her beautiful body. He wanted to make her scream and he didn’t care who heard it. He could feel the other man moving behind him, Jason’s rough hands separating his tight cheeks as he did so. Tim knew then what onslaught of pleasure was about to befall him and his small band of muscles quivered with the anticipation.

Jason steadied himself on his knees as he raised Tim’s behind to the appropriate height. He feverously spat into his hand prior to running the thick length of his cock and then placing himself against the young man’s entrance. Tim moaned into Elsie’s core with the new feeling, trying to relax his muscles to avoid the initial pain that Jason’s girth would surely give.

“You ready for me, Timmy?” There was a distinct hunger in Jason’s tone. Tim didn’t answer but pushed himself up to tease the head of Jason’s cock further.

The older man took the hint. He slowly pushed his saliva covered cock into the man beneath him. He felt Tim shake under him, his delicious whimpers yearning for more as Jason allowed Tim to become accustomed to him. Jason held tightly onto Tim’s slight hips, not moving within him until he got the indication that it was okay to move.

“Fucking hell! You’re so fucking tight!” Jason ground his teeth with the words and sharply slapped his ass once again, ensuring to leave a bright red mark across his male lovers pale skin. Tim relaxed around Jason’s length and with that, he pushed in further, growling loudly as his cock was tightly encased.

The three matched each other’s movements so fluidly; Elsie rode against Tim’s face while Jason, surprisingly tenderly, penetrated him from behind. Jason grabbed on to Elsie’s ankles, using them as leverage with every loving thrust and consequently, pulling her bottom off the mattress. He watched with delight as Tim continued to lap her up and Elsie kept herself just on the perilous edge of release.

It was a truly remarkable experience for all of them. All in bliss: all in love.

“Put your fingers inside her, little bird. I _told_ you to make her cum!” Jason pistoned inside Tim with the strength he was used to giving his lovers.

Tim screamed his name as the sheer pain and pleasure exploded through his whole body and caused him to shudder. Yet he managed to do as he was told; he slipped two long fingers into her dripping heat while his mouth found her tiny clit again and sucked. _Hard_. He fired his fingers into their woman with the same vigour Jason used to fuck him.

“FUCK! I’m cumming!” Elsie cried. She shut her gold eyes and felt them roll back in her head. And did she _scream_. She screamed for Tim; she screamed for Jason and she screamed of her love for them both while the beautiful high washed over her so entirely.

Jason watched with bated breath as the man under him consumed her cum so eloquently, ensuring not to spill a single drop. He brought up his leg and thrust himself into Tim to the hilt. He tugged at Tim’s black mane, pulling his covered face away from their woman. “Now you.” He barked. He slammed into the younger man quickly and harshly as his own climax threatened to take him.

Tim pressed himself into Jason, taking as much of the older man’s cock as his body would physically allow. He felt Jason soft but powerful head ram repeatedly against his prostate and he fell into incredible oblivion. He and Jason came in unison, coating each other and their woman below. 

***

Elsie lay completely blissed out between her two men. Jason hummed as he traced his fingers down the soft skin of their woman’s arm while Tim nuzzled into her chest. She couldn’t help the peaceful smile that graced her face. The three had taken the entire morning and early afternoon to lay and play with each other; getting to know all the wonderful zones of one another’s bodies that sent sparks flying. The world seemed to stop for them as they caressed, reality being kept at bay by the heavy oak door. 

“That, was beautiful.” Tim voice was soft as he cuddled in between Elsie’s glorious breasts.

“Yes it was.” Elsie ran her hand through Tim’s gorgeous locks while Jason tightened his embrace on his two.

“What you gonna do with all your free time, doc?” Jason asked, tentatively broaching the subject of her confinement.

“I’m not entirely sure.” She turned her golden gaze up to him, “I could start studying for the first part of the Board exam. No time like the present.” She smiled sweetly.

“Is it that time already? I can’t believe how quickly that’s come around.” Tim mused.

Elsie nodded silently. She continued to stroke her pair, her long talented fingers softly grazing their warm skin. She hummed as she took them in.

“You’ll do great, doc. We’re so proud of you, y’know that?” Jason kissed her forehead.

“I do.” Her smile grew. “I’m going to need to ask a favour of one of you. Can you stop by my place and pick me up some clothes?”

“I don’t think you’ll need much, doc. I wanna keep you both naked for as long as possible!” Jason sniggered and hugged them both.

The three of them giggled softly, the ecstasy filling them up to the brim and overflowing.

“I can’t just walk around naked for the next week!” Elsie laughed loudly.

“Why the hell not?” Jason remarked, “A body like yours deserves to be seen and worshiped!”

“He’s right. You are spectacular!” Tim chimed in.

Elsie tutted as she sat up and scooped her underwear off the floor. Both men watched her elegant movements as she slipped the delicate fabric over her long legs and plain bra over her torso. She was a vision of petite beauty; her wonderful toned curves shone with her bronze skin and her hair sat in a perfect, post coital mess. 

“Come on, please? This one set of scrubs will only last me so long.” She pulled up the dark teal trousers and tied them tightly at the waist.

Tim rose from the bed and walked up behind her, placing his hands lovingly on her wide set hips. Her skin was like silk to the touch. He hummed the second his fingers came into contact with her, the feeling shooting through his whole body and tingling his nerves.

“Of course we will.” He placed his lips to the back of her neck. She leaned into his nude body and a small shiver trailed down her uncovered spine. “Do you need anything in particular?” Tim traced his mouth over her skin prior to taking a deep inhale of her sweet scented hair. 

“Nope, just some basics.” She sighed blissfully.

Jason smirked at this pair while pulling cigarettes out of his cargo pants. He walked over to his two and embraced them, squashing Elsie in the middle of their nakedness. She felt so secure in their arms.

“I love you guys.” She murmured. She leaned up kissed Jason gently before turning to kiss Tim.

***

That evening, Tim made his way up to Elsie’s apartment. He wished he asked her for a list, although he knew what she meant by retrieving the _basics_. He wanted to be sure she’d be happy with his choices for her. It had dawned on him just how intimate a task he was undertaking and he wanted their woman to be as comfortable as possible during her stay.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her apartment door ajar.

Tim narrowed his eyes and walked tentatively forward. He pressed his ear to the gap, listening for any signs of movement inside. When nothing could be heard, he pushed the door slowly as gasped at the sight.

Elsie’s home had been turned upside down. Tim looked upon the mess, his breath catching in his throat. Her kitchen cupboards had been raided; all the plates, crockery, glasses and cutlery were tossed carelessly across the floor and swept throughout the apartment. He followed the broken trail of glass and ceramic to her living room where he found her bay windows smashed, many of her books torn and her couch- where he and his lovers had spent a breathtaking afternoon- was shredded to ribbons. He couldn’t tell yet if this was a burglary but it felt highly unlikely. Just the sheer level of destruction was enough to make him think otherwise.

He carefully looked around the disturbing scene before making his way to her bedroom, which was in the exact same state as the rest of her home. He gathered a few of her belongings and placed them on the ruined bed before picking up his phone and calling Jason.

“ _Hey, what’s up, Timbo? Get confused by her panty drawer?_ ” Jason laughed.

“Ha-ha. Very funny. No, you need to get down here.” Tim looked around, “Like, right now.”

“ _Oh? Can’t wait for more, huh?_ ” The other man sneered down the line and Tim could practically see the impish grin.

“Not that. Someone broke in to Elsie’s apartment.” Tim rolled his eyes as he sighed.

“ _Well... fuck._ ” 


	10. The Fox and The Fridge

The vast Wayne family library was blissfully warm when Elsie entered, the flickering flames from the enormous fireplace creating a wonderfully relaxed atmosphere. She smiled softly as she took in the room’s sheer size and the pages upon pages of knowledge that was available to her. She was certain that even Gotham Med didn’t have as many books and journals on its whole campus compared to the literature that was contained in that one huge room. Elsie traced her fingers over the neatly lined books as she made her way to the small desk top computer that was tucked in a cosy corner upon a hard wood desk.

She placed herself in the black leather swivel chair and began to riffle through the drawers, finding a pen and note pad, while the computer buzzed into life. She would indeed begin her studying for the Orthopaedic Board with her empty time for she knew that if it were up Jason- and possibly even Tim- the three of them could quite easily spend her whole lockdown naked and touching each other.

The thought made her chuckle. It amazed her just how quickly their relationship had developed; not even a week had passed since they first had their drunken session but, deep in her mind, she knew that was just the catalyst. She had realised the following morning just how much she loved her two and for how long. Elsie knew how unbelievably lucky she was that their circumstances had lined up just so perfectly in that one night, although it took something horrendous for them to see.

She had no clue how it was going to go, the three of them together, but it was going to be interesting at the very least. The prospect forced her small smile to grow into a wonderful beam. Elsie hadn’t smiled like that in the longest time- since long before she started patching pieces of the case together. She had just finished her own residency and was establishing herself as a top notch surgeon when the first children were dropped so brutally into her care.

That was a little under two years ago. It hit her that she hadn’t allowed herself to feel any kind of joy, love or happiness in all that time. The fact scared her a little but was quickly replaced by the emotions her pair had stirred in her; the emotions she’d tried so hard to bury in her pain and guilt but could no longer fight. It was confusing but so damn beautiful. 

“Y’know, you have a gorgeous smile.” Dick’s close by voice brought Elsie back down to earth. She hadn’t even heard him come in- ever the light footed acrobat.

“It’s rude to sneak up on people.” She jumped and turned to her peer, the smile not falling from her perfect face.

Dick also smiled and perched on the edge of the desk. He could see her tension had substantially diminished and it pleased him to no end that she had, in fact, taken his advice. 

“But thank you, deary.”

“No problem, Betty. Should I ask what’s got you so happy?” He winked at the beaming woman.

“A few things.” She winked back with a slight blush. “Tim and Jason, mainly. It’s hard to believe that all three of us could feel the same way about each other.”

“Why’s that?”

“You remember what they were like.” Elsie giggled as she placed her head in her hand.

“Yeah, I do. You’ve clearly brought out the best in them. You really are a miracle worker!”

“Oh, shut up!” She playfully pushed his strong leg, “I just hope it lasts. I love them both so-”

“Whoa! Love?” Dick held out his hands and cut her off. “You love them?”

Elsie nodded as she locked her eyes with Dick’s astonished blues.

“Wow! That... that’s incredible, Betty!” Dick’s handsome smile grew and he threw his large, bulking arms around the tiny doctor. “I’m so happy for you; for all of you.”

“Let’s see how it goes. Assuming we don’t kill each other while I’m _stuck_ here.” She grimaced as she accepted his warm embrace. Elsie pressed her head into his strong shoulder and sighed deeply.

Dick placed a hand to the back of her head, softly knotting his fingers in her waves. He could sense her frustration at being kept at arm’s length, even if it was for her own good.

“Y’know he’s not doing it out of malice, right?” Dick queried as he stroked her silken locks. “He doesn’t want to lose you. Bruce, he’s lost far too much over the years.”

“I know.” She exhaled as she spoke, “But let him sweat for a while before I let him know I’ve been convinced to stay willingly.” She looked up to her friend and smirked devilishly, the slight dimples in her cheeks finally being revealed after a long redundancy.

“You can be truly evil!” Dick’s magnificent laugh filled the whole room, warming it nearly as much as the roaring fire. “Brilliant, but evil!”

***

Tim leaned against the fragments of Elsie’s bathroom door while Jason kicked around large shards of broken glass. The pieces skidded across the hard wood floor between his feet, scraping noisily as they moved. Tim was thinking through all the possibilities of the predicament, hoping to come to a simple conclusion. But nothing of value was missing- her jewellery hadn’t been touched, her laptop had been smashed but not taken and her books had been burned and shredded; some of which were worth a small fortune.

This wasn’t a robbery. It was a message. Whoever was going after her knew where she lived and no doubt knew where she worked. This was targeted.

“Can you stop that?” Tim exclaimed as another shard of glass skidded across the floor. “I need to think.”

“So you can come to the exact same conclusion that we came to ten minutes ago? Nah, I think I’ll keep going.” Jason huffed, kicking more shards under his hard boots.

“There could be something we’re _both_ overlooking!” Tim snapped before running a quivering hand down his face.

Jason rolled his tinted eyes and walked towards the kitchen, crushing fragments of pottery as he walked. He opened her double door fridge, in the semi desperate hope of finding a beer, when he was confronted with something that made his skin crawl- that did _not_ happen often. He near lost his footing as he stepped back and slammed himself against the wall.

Tim shot his eyes into the kitchen and saw Jason’s distress.

Jason covered his mouth as he regained his composure and reached into the fridge, pulling out a Wayne hunting trophy that Elsie had touched up in its old age- minus its body.

The fox’s head had its fabricated yellow eyes gouged out and laid before it. Its stuffing was pulled and wired and stuck to the fridges cold walls; the ugly condensation building on the fibres. Jason picked the fox up by its still pointed ears and turned it to face Tim. Its previously sewn shut mouth had been ripped apart, its jaw hanging loose and swinging. Tim noted that the fox’s’ fake tongue had been severed.

They knew everything and both men realised it the second they clapped eyes on the dismantled figure.

“Y’want more evidence?” Jason coughed to hold back his vomit. “Y’know she fixed this piece of shit up. She did it before...”

“You don’t have to say it.”

“Before I died; it creped the fuck out of me then and it does the same now. D’you think they know about Cyrus?” Jason looked at the severed head prior to looking to Tim once again. It was horrendous. Jason recognised her stitching in an instant, cut as it may have been. The precise lines were hers and hers alone.

“I want to say no...” Tim slammed his head against the broken wall.

“So she won’t check on him?” Jason’s tone was very matter of fact. He thumped his fist against the thin wall, the plaster shattering against his thumb. “FUCK! FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!”

Tim inhaled as deep as he could within his cupped hands. 

_FUCK._

“This is sick.” Tim whispered, his entire body beginning to tremble. “We have to get back to her.”

“You’re damn right. Call Gordon. Maybe those numbskulls have something we don’t.” Jason threw the stuffed head back into the fridge and slammed it shut prior to whipping his hand on a discarded dish towel.

He walked towards the younger man and cupped his hallow cheek; his skin looking paler than usual. “We’ll keep her safe. No one would dare pull this Hannibal Lector shit while she’s in our care.” Jason stroked his shaking thumb across Tim’s unbelievably high cheek bones.

“I think you mean ‘Bruce’s care’.” Tim’s voice wobbled as he spoke and looked into Jason’s scared eyes.

“Nope: ours. I’m coming home until this fuckery is done with.” Jason pressed his forehead against Tim’s and he let out a relaxed sigh. Having the knowledge that he’d have the older man’s brute force beside them reassured him to no end.

“Thank you, Jay. It means a lot.” Tim bit his lower lip as Jason continued to caress his face.

“Don’t thank me yet, little bird.” Jason allowed a subtle smile to flash across his chapped lips. “You two are my family now. And _no one_ fucks with my family!”

The pair inhaled deeply, their bodies grazing against one another.

“I love you, Jason. I really do.” Tim whimpered against his lovers lips.

“Well, thank fuck for that!” Jason sniggered. “Call Gordon and wait here; then go back to her.”

Jason forced himself away from Tim. As compelling as the beautiful man was, he couldn’t bring himself to meet Tim’s lips- not without her. They were in this together.

“I’m going to check out Cyrus. Even if we can’t let her go to him, we can assure her that he’s okay.” Jason stood tall and adjusted his brown leather jacket.

“Be careful.”

“Have I ever been?” 

***

Cyrus was dusting the high shelves of his shop as he prepared to close for the evening. He knew he needed to invest in a more accessible ladder but while he could still climb the old, the new could be left to one side. He sneezed with the tumbling onslaught; his round, well fed belly jiggling with the forced movement. The old, hunched man pushed his square glasses up his bloodshot nose and sniffed. Cyrus slowly descended while his knees shook from the pressure of his body. He wobbled to his desk, adjacent to the wide window and couched aloud as he opened the ancient till to collect his earnings.

The elderly man ran a hand through the few white hairs he had left and counted the money he could take home. As he did so, he felt eyes on him.

“You do not need to hide, dear son.” The old man croaked, separating the bills into two piles. “You can still tell her that I am well.”

“Just need to be sure, Cyrus.” The Red Hood hung from the banister, his thick legs overlapping the hard iron.

“Is... Is she well? My daughter, she’s _okay_?” Cyrus barked through the dust that fell on his broad shoulders.

“She’s not your daughter.” Red Hood steadied himself on his plated boots, looming over the old, haggard man.

“She might as well be. I raised her.”

“She’s fine. She won’t be around much in the next few weeks, Cy. She’s into something pretty deep.”

The old man sniggered and adjusted his braces as he waddled towards Red Hood’s imposing form. “Some things never change with that girl.” His laugh was as dry and dusty as he was. “Mr Wayne, he’ll look out for her, won’t he?”

“We all will. We won’t let anything happen to her. Or you.” Red Hood outstretched a hand to Cyrus, who shook his greying head and walked away from the Outlaw’s gesture.

“None of you need worry. _None_. I’m an old man.” Cyrus smiled as he rested a hand on Red Hood’s shoulder. “When it comes to my life or hers... I choose her.”

“You...” Red Hood’s voice caught in his throat. “How much do you know?”

“I know enough, son. You make sure my Elsabet is safe. And that she continues to send Mr Wayne in my direction. Just because she’s trained, doesn’t mean she can take away my business, huh!” The elder man joked while cocking his full, thick eyebrow.

“Ever the sharp one, Cy. You call if you need anything, you got that?”

“Yes, son; I will. But do not let her put my life over hers. She’s going to be brilliant.” Cyrus beamed at the prospects for his nieces future and the pride he felt with how far she’d already come.

“She’s already brilliant.” Red Hood couldn’t help the bashful smile that pulled beneath his helmet.

***

Tim rushed back to the Manor after having GCPD in to inspect Elsie’s turned over home. He was correct in his initial evaluation of the situation- but he knew that already. He just wished he was wrong. He was graced with the rare sound of genuine laughter from the reception room and the smell of burning peat from a roaring fire. It was such a vast contrast from what he’d just gone through. Tim pushed himself through the double doors to find a simply glorious scene: Elsie, buried within a sheepskin throw with a half drunk glass of scotch, Dick opposite her laughing foolishly and Damian at the desk- pretending not to listen- with a small smile gracing his young face.

He stepped forward into the warmth of what he now called his family home and all the, unpleasantness, seemed to fall away. He and Jason’s woman looked so relaxed and her smile was a picture of joy. Her olive, warm skin contrasted with the cool teal of the scrubs she still wore and the fluffy white blanket that encased her. 

“Tim!” Dick jumped up and held out his arms to embrace the younger man, “Where’d you run off to? We missed ya!”

“Speak for yourself.” Damian snarled as he whipped the slight grin from his lips.

Tim turned his steel eyes to Elsie. She smirked up at him with her wide, golden gaze, her lips pulsing with the burn of the stinging liquid. Her smile grew as she looked upon one of her men and it captivated Tim to see it.

He knew straight away that he couldn’t tell her what was found; not yet. As disturbing as it was, Tim was more than willing to keep it to himself as long as that smile stayed on her face. He dropped the duffel bag with his woman’s belongings and walked into Dick’s arms, hugging the man tightly as Dick subtly slapped his back.

“Hey there, lovie.” Her voice was whiskey tinted and low, it blended with the cosy hue of the massive room in the most exquisite way. “Everything okay?” Elsie hummed the words as she made her way to the hugging pair.

Tim’s eyes shook with confliction. She looked amazing as she walked; that beautiful sway catching the orange firelight. He knew he had to tell her, but he couldn’t in that moment. It had been such a long time since she looked so effortlessly happy. 

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Tim moved out of Dick’s arms and captured Elsie’s tiny hands in his own. “I hope you don’t mind what I’ve taken.” 

“I’m sure your taste is stellar.” She winked, “Will you join us?” She motioned to the couch were she had been sitting. 

Tim shook his head and pulled the woman into his arms, trying his hardest to quell his trembling hands as he embraced her. He placed a tender kiss to her forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay lovie? You’re shaking.”

“No, but we’ll go into it later, beautiful. It’s just fantastic to see you happy.” Tim smiled and took a deep breath of her incredible scent.

Dick grinned from ear to ear and placed his large hands on Tim and Elsie’s shoulders. “You two are the cutest! I hope you can influence Jason into being this damn sweet!” He chuckled.

Damian cocked a confused eyebrow and looked to the trio, “Why would their ridiculous flirtation have any impact on Todd?” 


	11. Hummingbird

“You’ve got one hell of mouth, _Dickhead_!” Jason snapped as he paced between the two couches that contained both Tim and Dick.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realise it was meant to be a big secret!” Dick shrugged sheepishly.

“How could you think this _wasn’t_ meant to be a secret?” Tim snapped at the oldest of the flock. “I mean Jesus, Dick! It’s not as if the little ass has enough contempt for us!”

“I’m sure we can smooth this over! He’s not as bad as-” Dick began to defend his loose lips but was cut off.

“Bullshit he’s not that bad! He fucking hates us!” Jason interrupted him. He ran his hands through his hair. Jason leaned on the oversized mantle piece, tapping his stressed fingers against the dark wood.

“I’m sorry you guys. Betty said she loves you two so I just...”

“Didn’t think. That’s your problem, Dick. Sometime’s your trap opens before you have a chance to actually process what you’re about to say.” Tim scowled and joined his lover at the mantle, placing a gentle hand on the man’s forearm. “We’ve had a shitty enough night as it is.”

“Relax, Drake. Your love life isn’t that interesting. Sick and depraved, perhaps.” Damian scoffed as he entered the room being escorted by Elsie.

She raised an eyebrow at the young Wayne and lightly tapped the back of his head with the underside of her hand. “ _However_ , the orthopod here explained your particular situation far more eloquently than any of you did.”

“ _And...?_ ” Elsie coaxed.

“And it’s none of my business.” The boy rolled his eyes. “Even if I’d rather not have known about it in the first place.” He focused his green gaze on Dick, who was trying to sink himself further into the plush red couch.

Elsie smiled triumphantly at the three.

“God, that’s a sexy smirk!” Jason gushed at her.

“Ugh! Don’t be disgusting, Todd. I’ve agreed to keep your torrid affair from Father but don’t flaunt it.” Damian tutted as he walked away, leaving the four adults.

“So how on God’s green earth did you get him to see reason?” Tim asked with astonishment filling his face.

“I think he’s warming to me.” Elsie giggled as she approached her pair, stretching out her hands.

“Told ya, Betty; you’re a miracle worker.” Dick laughed as he ran a hand down the back of his neck.

“Oh, you’re not off the hook, Dickiebird! We’ll settle this score!” Jason snarled at Dick.

Elsie cupped his face and turned him to face her, those golden eyes melting his anger away, “Hey, it’s fine love. It’s been dealt with.” She placed a soft kiss to his cheek which made Jason’s cheeks burn bright red.

Tim smiled brightly as their woman placed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. Her gentle touch sent beautiful shivers through both men’s bodies. The horrors of the world disappeared under her wonderful lips every time they were pressed against them.

“So, you want to tell why your evening was so shit? Surely packing my things couldn’t have been _that_ bad!” Elsie giggled as she stepped back towards the couch and settled herself down.

“You haven’t told her?” Jason looked to Tim, a disappointed flash shooting across his face.

“Not yet...” Tim whispered to Jason, avoiding Elsie’s curious eyes.

“Told me what?” Her smile was so wonderfully sweet.

Her fantastic, full eyes flitted between her two, trying to read their faces. The smile fell as she saw the confliction in their eyes; the dreadful truth that was burning a hole in their souls. She could see it as it danced across them and stirred the previously calm ocean in the pit of her stomach. Her pair were two of the strongest people she knew so seeing them in such turmoil scared her. 

“Told me what?” She repeated in a much firmer tone.

Jason ran a hand down his face while Tim exhaled loudly. He sat down beside Elsie and cupped her marvellous hands. He began to tremble again with the contact, not wanting to smash the lovely evening she’d clearly been having.

“Y... your home was broken in to, Elsie. The whole place was trashed, I mean completely destroyed.” Tim’s voice caught around the words. He hadn’t had this much trouble talking in such a long time.

Elsie bit the inside of her cheek as she processed the information.

“It wasn’t a theft, doc. We’re confident it’s the same fuckers who took out Stenal and the big bastard.” Jason faced their woman as he turned from the mantle.

Elsie lifted Tim’s face, stroking his high cheek bones, “Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

“Well, you haven’t been handling all of this too well, doc. I think we all can understand Timmy’s reservations. Those assholes broke into your personal space and left some creepy as fuck shit.” Jason got on his knees before her and ran his powerful hands over her shaking legs.

The good doctor nodded. She knew Jason was right; her actions over the last couple of days had proved just how badly she was dealing with being a target, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She clutched at both her men’s hands and held them tight.

“I promised I would let you take care of me, so that’s what I’m going to do. But you _have_ to keep me in the loop. And ta-”

“Take care of your uncle? Already done, doc. We won’t let anything happen to him.” Jason pulled her and Tim into his arms.

Their woman smiled as she nuzzled into Jason’s neck and felt Tim surround them. She cast her eyes over to Dick, who was smiling adoringly while looking at the three. They all fitted together so perfectly and it was truly a sight to see. Even Tim, who, at times, was wound up so tight people were sure he could snap, seemed to relax in the embrace of his lovers. Dick walked slowly towards the trio and sat at Elsie’s side.

“We’re all here to help, Betty. We want this over just as much as you do.” He hummed as he placed his hand on the small of her back, the soft fibbers of her scrubs tingling his rough fingers.

Elsie nodded once again as she smiled up at Dick from Jason’s nook. She could feel the love radiating from her pair while they held her tight, almost refusing to let her go. In truth, she never wanted either of them to.

Jason was the first to break their hold, couching lightly as he stood, “I better dump my shit in the old room. Don’t want Brucey to catch on to the fact that we’re fucking on a regular basis now.” He sniggered, whipping his bag from the floor and over his muscular shoulder.

“You know, you’ll _have_ to tell him eventually!” Dick laughed.

“Yeah, but this way we get to keep that oh so sexy, _naughty_ feeling.” Jason winked at the older man while scooping up Elsie’s duffle bag. He turned to his pair and motioned for them to follow, “C’mon you two. We’ve got a bed to break in!”

“Far too much information, Jay!” Dick cringed as he covered his ears.

“Then you shouldn’t have poked your Goddamn beak in, Dickhead!” Jason replied as he linked an arm with a chuckling Elsie.

She gripped on to Jason while she laced her delicate fingers with Tim’s as they moved. Tim shrugged at Dick as his pair pulled him from the room. Dick shook his head and giggled to himself while running a hand down his face. He was truly glad for them as he hadn’t seen Tim or Jason that happy in the longest while. He wanted things to work out for them desperately. There was so much sadness in all of their lives that, he figured, at least some of them had to catch a break.

Dick finished his soda water prior to making his way to the batcave. The blessed three might have decided to retire for the evening but the city still needed defending. He descended the well constructed metal stairs, mapping out his nights patrol route in his head. He’d already decided to scope out the Upper East Side, where the head honcho and ADA Stenal had vast, Victorian townhouses. The area had been unusually quiet since the big man himself was incarcerated- there was normally parties around the clock, featuring some Gotham’s best known names- and he figured tonight would be no different. However, he would take the chance.

He spotted Bruce, already suited, sitting at the computer, the iconic cowl lying on the control panel. Dick approached slowly, clearing his throat to signal his presence. 

“Getting a late start?” Bruce asked his first protégé, deep blue eyes not leaving the monitor.

“I would normally apologise for have some semblance of a social life, but considering I was saving Betty from clawing up the walls...” Dick trailed off, a cocky smile gracing his handsome face.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at the man looming over him, “Is she okay?”

“She is now. She’s helping Jason settle back in.” He stated as he took a seat beside his old mentor.

They sat in an odd silence, both with questions dying to slip off their lips yet neither man wanted to be the first to break the quiet that had settled. Dick watched as Bruce read through police reports and files, all linking to the big man and his wife, Maxine. They knew she was involved with the ring in some capacity- which she staunchly denied- but they had to find the _proof_. So far, it was the latter that was lacking. There was plenty of circumstantial evidence to put her in the picture but nothing concrete enough to bring her in.

“You’re all very fond of her, aren’t you?” Bruce conceded, breaking the silence between them.

“’Course we are. She takes good care of us. I think even the prince himself, is coming around.” Dick replied, turning to face the large man.

Bruce hummed before silence fell again.

“Can I ask Bruce; why her? You could have picked any number of students who were already in med school, or even already in their residency. Why pick someone who, not only had to start from the beginning, but needed all that help to get there?” Dick quizzed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“That’s a good question.” Bruce met Dick’s inquisitive stare, “There are few people who know the human body as well as she did when she was only twelve years old. She taught herself. That kind of talent deserves to be nurtured.” He replied honestly.

“So she wasn’t just a welcome addition to ‘Bruce’s Orphaned Kid’s Club’?” Dick sniggered.

“She still has Cyrus. He wants the best for her.”

“And that meant dragging her into this screwed up world? Gee, how kind of you.” The sarcasm in Dick’s voice wasn’t lost on Bruce.

“Think what you will. But she’ll be one of the youngest board certified surgeons in the city.”

“That might be true, Bruce. But did you think about the danger she’d get into? I mean, look at the situation we’re in.”

Bruce turned away, gazing up at the monitor again, “We’ll keep her safe.”

“We can’t be glued to her 24/7. And you can’t keep her here forever.” Dick reasoned with the man who was now pulling the cowl over his head.

“I’m sure Jason and Tim can sort that for us.” The Bat shot a tiny smile at Dick as he stood.

Dick sat still; slack jawed but unwilling to reply, since his earlier actions had already blown their secret.

“Get yourself ready. The night’s getting away from us.” The Bat demanded. 

***

Jason pulled his two towards his old bedroom, a lust filled grin plastered across his handsome face. He near kicked the old, oak door down as he pulled the pair in and crashed his lips furiously against them. Their mutual kisses were one of the most delicious sensations to pulse through Jason’s hard body. He pulled at both Elsie and Tim’s hair and tugged as he consumed them.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jason moaned into the two mouths. “You two are the best!” 

Elsie broke away from her pair and tore away her scrubs. The soft material fell gracefully as she pulled it from delicate frame. She stood in her plain, black underwear and blushed as her two ran their eyes over her body. She wrapped her arms around her petite form, suddenly feeling self conscious. Tim and Jason stepped towards her in unison and grasped a hand each.

“Don’t do that, doc. You’re beautiful.” Jason purred, placing her long, slender fingers to his eager lips.

Tim flipped her long hair from her shoulder and pressed his lips against her neck. She moaned aloud as the two pairs of hands trailed their way over her body, the feeling teasing her skin. Jason and Tim caressed their woman and each other, pulling at their clothes. She helped her pair strip down to their boxer shorts and they laid Elsie on Jason’s large bed, covering her in kisses as they did. 

“Oh my god! I love _both_ of you! ” She moaned under them, feeling what little fabric she had on being peeled away from her.

“And we love you.” Tim hummed, tracing his warm tongue down her chest. Her skin tasted so amazing- Tim wanted to bottle it and keep a stash away for a rainy day. He sucked on her stiff nipple and teased it between his teeth as he ran a hot hand down her bronze leg, taking her panties with him. Their woman shivered under their combined touch, cooing their names as her men ran their hands, lips and tongues over her dainty frame causing every erotic nerve to snap.

Elsie lay, completely exposed, while her pair rubbed her and each other, taking in every curve and every hard muscle. They traced each other’s raised and subtle scars before turning their attention to the growing bulges in each other’s shorts. Jason and Tim locked lips, moaning and pawing one another as Elsie snuck forward in a cat-like fashion. She teased down Tim’s boxers and licked her lips as his erection sprang free of its cotton confines. She smiled seductively and took him into her velvety mouth, near gagging on his length.

Tim gasped aloud, his breath catching in his throat with exquisite contact. He tangled his quivering fingers in Elsie’s dark waves as she bobbed her head so perfectly, causing him to tremble under her lips and Jason’s. Their woman’s mouth was simply extraordinary. So tender and gentle, allowing her teeth to graze his rock hard flesh in the most titillating way. She swallowed his cock, her tongue swivelling and teasing every inch.

While she sucked, Jason nipped at Tim’s lower jaw and neck leaving a trail of tiny red marks in his wake. His hands travelled over the younger man’s hard, heaving chest, pinching and scraping as they went. Jason moaned against Tim’s milky flesh, his own cock aching and begging for attention. He watched their woman pleasure his man. The way her body moved: she was so eager to please, so determined that every lap of her tongue and every bob of her head brought the utmost delight. Jason smirked devilishly at the look of sheer joy on Tim’s gasping face. He moved his tough hands from Tim’s lean body to Elsie’s, ensuring not disrupt her too much.

Jason pulled his cock free and tossed his shorts aside as he stood at the edge of the bed, dragging Elsie by her wide hips. “Lay back, Timmy. She’s not done with you yet.” Jason grunted as he helped their woman into a comfortable position, close enough for her to continue sucking Tim off and at the perfect angle to give him access to her glorious pussy.

Elsie moaned as she was tugged away from Tim’s large cock but was quickly sated when he followed Jason’s salacious instructions. He lay back and spread his muscular legs while Jason bent their woman over the edge of the bed. Elsie wrapped her tiny hand at the base of his erection and stroked him as she popped him back into her warm, inviting lips.

“Oh, God! Fuck! You do give the _best_ head!” Tim rasped while she moved. He netted his long fingers in her hair once again, furiously resisting the temptation to thrust deep into her throat and simply let her work her magic.

Jason placed his left leg on the wooden bed frame and steadied himself whilst he rubbed his dripping cock against Elsie’s tempting core. Her outer lips caressed his head so beautifully that he could not hold back the rumble that erupted from his throat. He pressed himself against her wetness, teasing her and waiting for the perfect moment to penetrate her with everything he had. He could feel how eager she was for him.

“You want this cock, doc?” He growled, his large hands biting at her beautiful hips.

Their woman barley managed an answer while she choked on Tim’s substantial length. Jason smirked and thrust his twitching cock into her with as much force as he could muster. She swallowed a loud squeal along with the entire length of Tim. Jason slammed against her, holding her weight in his arms as her toes were only just scraping the ground with the bed’s considerable height. He pushed all of his strength into satisfying her, the amazing sound of their bodies connecting echoing around the whole room.

“Here; take it all!” Jason moaned with bated breathes. She was just as blissfully perfect as he recalled. So soft, so wet and oh so tight. She fit him like a glove, encasing him in the purest silk. Her plump, round ass bounced with each powerful thrust that forced her forward and further down onto Tim.

Her tongue danced and played with Tim’s cock, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from his trembling lips. His pair were the most incredible lovers. Tim could feel Jason’s power behind their woman with each intense shove. He lost all sense of time; nothing mattered outside of that room. He knotted his hands firmly in her hair, giving into his most carnal urges and thrust into her gorgeous mouth.

Elsie’s eyes began to water as she tried her hardest to stifle her gag reflex while Jason continued his exquisitely harsh movements within her. He was being remarkably rough with her- even more so than the first time he’d fucked her- but she could not believe just how much she loved it. With each fast paced slam, she felt the endorphins flood her body which encouraged her suckling of the man beneath her.

A mind-blowingly sharp sting exploded across her rear. She sucked in her cheeks and breathed through her nose through the hot pain as it landed once again on her other side. Jason growled through his onslaught, slapping her ass repeatedly. Like Tim before her, Elsie was certain she would be red raw, branded with Jason’s palm print. The thought blazed through her core, melting her with every hard crash of his hand.

“Fuck, yeah doc! You love it when we fuck you, don’t ya?” Jason snarled, raising her leg to the bed frame beside his, allowing his thick cock further entry to her. He filled her entirely, holding her up with one hand while his other tangled in her messed hair and tugged her from Tim’s delicious skin.

“Yes! Jason, yes! Fuck me; fuck me _harder_!” she called.

Jason let go of her mahogany locks as he obliged, pistoning into her quaking walls. Elsie immediately returned her lips to Tim’s cock. They physically ached from the effort of pleasuring him yet she couldn’t get enough. She knew she wouldn’t until she drained him dry.

All three could feel their release coming hard and fast, the furious pace hastening it. Tim was the first to fall; his endurance had been tested to the very limit. He cried their woman’s name as he pushed into her mouth, overcome with the enchantment that was her tongue. He held her head in place as he came.

The pair above him came together. Jason shouted obscenities at the top of his lungs prior to tugging Elsie back to meet his lips, swallowing Tim’s cum as his tongue penetrated her exhausted mouth. He caught each of her ragged breaths and cupped her face while he finished inside her silken womanhood.

He helped the shaking woman dismount him and onto the large bed beside Tim before Jason himself took his place at their side. They huddled together in their usual formation- Jason’s bulking arms surrounding his two, Elsie in the middle and Tim wrapping his own arms around her tiny waist. They all took deep, lingering breaths, utterly worn out.

“If Bruce didn’t know before, he might now!” Tim chuckled whilst catching his breath.

“Fucking worth it!” Jason laughed, holding onto his pair.

***

Elsie woke early the following morning, alone in her guest bedroom. The three had decided they should probably at least _try_ to keep up appearances while they were in the Manor and that meant sleeping in their separate rooms; much to their mutual disappointment. She stretched herself out and gazed around the large room, feeling a little lonely without her men at either side.

She grabbed a silk night dress from the assortment of clothes that Tim had packed for her along with her chiffon robe in the same beautiful shade of lavender. Elsie hummed to herself while she pinned her dark hair up and out of her face.

She almost floated down the hallway, the early morning air circling her exposed ankles as she walked towards the kitchen; the welcoming smell of brewing coffee gracing her senses. She rounded the corner to find Damian sitting at the counter, sipping on a freshly made cup of tea and buried in the morning paper. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but not looking up from the printed words.

“Good morning, Naslen.” He begrudgingly spoke as Elsie made her way across the large kitchen to grab herself a cup.

“Oooh, we’re on last name’s now are we, little prince?” Elsie cooed with amusement while filling the white cup with hot coffee.

“Considering my now intimate knowledge of you, it seems fitting.” The boy still didn’t look up.

Elsie walked beside him and perched on the stool with a subtle smile, “I am sorry about that, Damian. It isn’t exactly how I envisioned you finding out about us.”

“As you said; it’s none of my business. I’m perfectly happy to keep it that way.” Damian flicked the page, “So long as it doesn’t affect your ability to do what Father invested in.”

“You’re of the opinion that it will, I take it?” She queried, raising her brow.

Damian let out an exasperated sigh and lowered the paper, annoyed that his quiet morning routine had been disrupted. He turned to the woman with that same blank stare.

“Your emotional state could be compromised. Can we trust that you won’t _abandon_ your job simply because of issues in your affair with my adoptive family?” Damian stated plainly.

“Thank you for your concern, little prince. But I am a professional; I know how to separate my work from my love life.” She rolled her golden eyes and began to stand up.

“The emotional outburst earlier in the week seems to prove otherwise.” He snipped as he snapped the paper back in front of his face.

“Ever heard of extenuating circumstances?” Elsie could feel herself becoming more irritated yet she tried her hardest to keep herself in check, not wanting to burn the bridge they were building.

“Just don’t let it happen again, Naslen. You’re good at your job: don’t lose it.” He sipped his tea, again not looking at her.

Elsie smiled softly at the young boy. He was indeed warming to her, slowly but surely. That truly did give her something else to be happy about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for the views, the comments and the kudos! I hope I don't disappoint!


	12. Dressed

Both Tim and Jason awoke and progressed for their morning coffee at the same time, meeting one another on the stairs. They smiled through their sleepy haze, their fingers lightly brushing while they descended. It felt very natural to them both yet the need to hold each other was over ridden by the want to keep Bruce in the dark about their triangle. It hadn’t dawned on any of the three that Bruce already had his suspicions.

They made their way to the kitchen and both beamed when they saw their woman perched at the counter, paper in hand, in her elegant nightwear that draped so seductively over her curves. Tim stepped ahead of Jason and placed his warm hands on her waist prior to leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Elsie giggled girlishly as she faced him and placed a gentle, loving kiss to his dry lips.

“Good morning, lovie.” She smiled at him. Her eyes clocked Jason moving passed them to collect two large mugs for their first coffee of the day- certainly Tim’s. “And morning to you too, love.” She blew him a kiss.

“Mornin’, doc. You’re in a good mood.” He smiled brightly as he filled the two mugs.

“I guess I am.” Elsie folded up the paper and placed it to one side. “I missed you both this morning though.” She blushed as Tim took her hand while sitting next to her and Jason brought the two mugs along with the pot.

“I can’t speak for Jay, but it was rather sad waking without you two.” Tim reached for the mug, softly grazing Jason’s calloused fingers as he did so.

“True that.” The older man half smiled, “You want a top up, doc?” He offered as he leaned over the granite counter top.

“Oh, please.” She held out her cup, “So, what have you two got planned for the day? I take it you have far more exciting plans than hanging around here.” She smiled, pressing the intricate porcelain to her lips.

“I’d better go into the office. I’m willing to bet the fat cats are getting a tad concerned with my absence.” Tim took in a sharp breath after finishing his coffee in one fast gulp.

“The office? Wow, you sound like a regular white collar prick, Timmy!” Jason grinned, filling Tim’s mug again.

Tim rolled his still tired blue eyes, “Not all of us have the ‘luxury’ of running around Crime Ally to their hearts content.” He smirked at the older man who promptly flipped him the middle finger. “And with that, I’d better get ready!” He laughed.

“See, doc, this is how it starts; these corporate types make all these grand promises! But as soon as they’ve had their way with you they drop you like last season’s brief case!” Jason joked, pretending to rub tears away from his marvellous eyes

His pair laughed and Tim reached over the counter and playfully pushed Jason’s strong, bare shoulder. Tim shook his head prior to kissing their woman’s cheek a final time. He took his mug with him as he left his pair in the crisp morning sunshine.

Jason glanced over the discarded paper before looking up to Elsie who was quietly humming while sipping her coffee, “Hey, you wanna mess with him?” He grinned impishly, flashing his teeth.

“We can’t do that, love! It’s cruel.” She giggled, locking her golden gaze with his.

“Oh, c’mon! It’ll be worth your while...” He held her small hand and gripped it gently, his eyes gleaming with suggestion.

“It depends what you have in mind.” Elsie mused, leaning towards his plump lips.

***

Tim let out a loud moan as he stepped into his showers strong, warm stream of water. He stood directly under the shower head, the water battering against his pale skin and tired muscles. As he stood, drenching himself in warmth, he thought about the logistics of his new relationship: how would it work in the real world, once all the horror was behind them? Could it be sustainable? He knew he loved them both and that the sense of fulfilment he had when he was with them was, in itself, incredibly rare.

He also knew he had a public image to protect. How would the board, his employees and even the people react to his shunning of the conventional relationship? And did he really care what they thought? There were so many factors that could affect their lives. He hoped the answers would come out with the lather in his hair but he knew he was being far too hopeful. He let a despondent sigh escape him. Tim simply wanted them to be happy but he could see that, even if they finished the case together, there would be many more storms for them to navigate.

Tim shut off the shower and ran a fine comb through his long, wet locks prior to wrapping a towel around his waist and snatching a smaller one for across his shoulders. He exited the en suite to be confronted with the image of his two on the bed, both lying on their side facing him. Jason was tracing his fingers over the soft lavender silk that hugged Elsie’s curves with a playful grin.

“What the hell are you two playing at?” He smiled, watching Jason’s talented fingers run over their woman’s hips, down her thigh and slowly back up.

“Nothin’. We’re just here to help.” Jason said lowly. 

“You do realise I’m a grown ass man! I don’t _need_ any help getting dressed.” Tim laughed, drying himself off and pulling a dark navy suit from his wardrobe.

Elsie stood and walked towards him as he draped both towels over a chair. She ran her delicate hands down his back and arms prior to giving his bare bottom a gentle pinch. He jumped around and met her eyes along with the sultry way she was biting her full, lower lip. The expression shot electricity through his whole body.

“We know you don’t need any help, lovie. But have you considered that we _want_ to help?” She winked at him.

Tim chuckled sheepishly and forced himself away from her fantastic touch and towards his dresser. He slipped into fresh boxers before facing his lovers again. Jason had now joined Elsie, each person holding an item of clothing, a seductive look gracing both their perfect faces.

“Come on, you two. I’ve got to get going!”

His pair looked at each other prior to approaching him. Jason walked behind him, slipping Tim’s long arms into the pale blue shirt he was holding and kissing along the younger man’s exposed shoulder blades. Tim shuddered against Jason’s lips and moaned as the fabric moved against his skin. Jason smoothed out the back of the fitted shirt, his fingers trailing down to Tim’s hips before reaching forward to the delicate buttons and slowly lacing them shut. He was sure to graze Tim’s skin with each subtle movement. Jason buried his nose in his man’s still damp hair as he flicked Tim’s ear with his silky tongue.

“Can you think of a better way to start your day, little bird?” Jason hummed to him.

Tim felt his chest begin to heave. He pressed his head back against Jason’s shoulder while the taller man’s fingers travelled up his torso, netting the shirt closed. He hadn’t noticed that Elsie was now on her knees before them. He looked down at her with hooded eyes when he felt her magnificent hands running over his strong legs.

She guided his right leg into his trousers, then traced her hands up and over his thigh, stopping at the hem of his boxers. Elsie drew small circles over him, teasing across the cotton prior to placing her soft lips to his left thigh and moving down. Tim whimpered as he felt his left leg slip into the smooth material and then being pulled up towards his hips. As Elsie stood, she caught Tim’s shaking lips in a passionate kiss, nipping at his lower lip and tenderly sucking. She turned up his collar while she kissed him and pulled the dark blue tie from around her neck; draping it around his.

Jason slipped his knee between Tim’s legs, forcing the younger man to widen his stance. He began to lower himself to his knees, his fervent hands touring the clothes that now sat so deliciously on his small body. Jason crawled between Tim’s legs, catching Elsie’s tiny ankles with his fingers and running them up her long legs, gathering the silk nightgown as he went. He groaned when he pushed the dress over her hips, finding her without underwear underneath. He knelt between his still kissing pair and looked up to find Elsie tying the dark blue satin into a perfect Winsor knot. There was no end to their woman’s talents.

“See, Timmy, you’re almost dressed. Think you have time to watch me eat her pussy?” Jason grinned and then turned his attention back to Elsie’s exposed lower lips.

He ran his tongue across his teeth when he heard his two moan into each other, swallowing every ragged breath. Jason gently kissed over Elsie’s legs before delving in between her folds. He took a firm grasp of her ass to keep her steady, kneading and caressing her while his tongue explored. He flicked and teased her so wonderfully, his warm breath heating her already hot skin. He couldn’t believe just now amazing she tasted and the excitement sent shockwaves directly to his cock. He hummed loudly as the flat of his tongue separated her lips, finding her clit throbbing and desperate to be kissed. Jason smiled against her flesh before covering her bud with his mouth. He sucked and ground her under his tentative teeth.

Tim felt their woman shudder against his chest, at which point he completely gave into them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her against him, his kiss intensifying. His hands travelled over her torso, the silk dress and chiffon robe shifting under his finger tips. It felt fantastic; almost as fantastic as her skin itself. Tim truly thought it was impossible for someone to feel just as good as his pair did, but he didn’t mind being proved wrong. Elsie was soft and plush while Jason was hard and strong; a perfect blend for his perfect two.

They had only been a part a few hours, yet the threesome felt starved of each other. Tim picked Elsie up, pulling her away from Jason’s tantalising movements and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her ravenously as he balanced himself. He couldn’t believe just how much he had missed those lips against his own; those flawless, velvety kisses stirring the most carnal of his impulses.

A greedy flash shot across Jason’s face as their woman was pulled away from him. His eyes followed his pair as Tim stumbled backwards with Elsie held in his embrace. Tim felt the edge of the bed at the back of his legs and fell down, holding Elsie against him. Jason bound after them, settling himself between Tim’s legs once again. The older man tugged at Tim’s unbuttoned trousers, forcing them down to his ankles. He ran his hands over Tim’s bare legs, his calloused fingers and blunt nails biting at the supple skin.

Elsie adjusted herself, slipping the lavender dress up to her waist, her warm, wet core gently pressing against Tim’s toned abdomen as he tugged his shirt up just a little. She moaned as she felt Tim’s hands rub her bare legs and down to cup her ass and _squeezed_. She ran her hands up his clothed chest and tangled her elegant fingers in his hair prior to locking lips with Tim again. His tongue danced with hers and their teeth clashed with zeal.

While they kissed and rubbed against one another, Jason snuck Tim’s boxers down, exposing his hard, thick cock. He bit back a loud grunt as the younger mans flesh flipped up and bounced against Elsie’s astounding ass cheeks and nestled so neatly between them- as if they were made to encapsulate an appendage as incredible as Tim’s. Just the sight made Jason question if they could both have her at the same time. He hoped that would be a possibility. However, he knew this moment wasn’t the right time; he had _other_ plans for how this encounter would go. 

The older man stood and picked Elsie up before swivelling her around, breaking their loud, passionate kisses. Jason licked his lips as he watched their woman straddle Tim with the same vigour she had on that first night- thankfully minus the tequila loaded haze. He grabbed the younger man’s cock and teasingly rubbed it against Elsie’s slick heat. Jason smiled his wicked grin as he watched the two bodies writhe against one another, impatient just to _have_ each other. It awakened him so completely: to have two people so desperate made him harder than he’d ever been before. He ached in his boxers as he wanted to give them both what they wanted, yet the need to make them beg for relief was far more exciting.

Jason pushed Tim’s legs apart, as far as they could go, as Elsie linked her ankles under Tim’s knees, near locking herself in place. His pair were so entirely exposed to Jason that he found himself jaw dropped. He didn’t know which beautiful organ to look at first, but he knew he wanted them together, to _taste_ them together. Jason held Tim’s cock firmly as their woman ground herself against the stiff flesh, her lower lips kissing Tim’s erection while she moved her hips. His mouth watered as he flicked Tim between his tongue and Elsie’s widened core. They tasted delightful. Jason knew in that moment how unforgettable his pair were; he loved them, and he loved them both together.

Their woman moaned loudly as Jason teased her with his tongue and the tip of Tim’s cock. She was becoming insatiable. She needed Tim inside her and she knew that Jason’s actions were deliberate: he wanted them to plead. Elsie felt Tim’s shaking hands run over her hips and under the bunched silk dress, drinking in as much of her quivering body as he could.

“You wanna be inside her, don’t you little bird?” Jason cooed, rubbing the head of the younger man’s cock against Elsie’s clit.

“Yes!” Tim moaned while his erection twitched with anticipation. He could feel how soaking wet she was.

“How about you, doc? Are you desperate for Timmy to fuck you?” Jason grinned as he placed Tim’s dripping head at her entrance.

“God, Jason! You _are_ cruel!” Elsie gasped, the fire in her unquenchable.

“Tell me, doc. Tell me you want him to fuck you until you can’t see straight.” Jason teased his pair again.

Elsie leaned back and stretched her legs as wide as she could, “Yes, Jason! I want him to fuck me into next week!” She cried.

Jason snarled and he pushed Tim’s cock into their woman’s heat. The cry that erupted from his pair was the most gorgeous sound to ever grace his ears. Jason flicked his tongue up the length of Tim’s cock prior to gently nibbling on Elsie’s clit. He held both sets of legs apart as he caressed them.

Tim thrust himself deep into Elsie’s core the moment he felt Jason push him in. She so ready for him yet she still stretched to accommodate his girth. His breath caught in his throat as the exquisite feeling flooded his whole body. He groaned as their woman began to move on top of him, slow and steady, taking every inch of his hard cock. Tim watched the way the silk clung to her perfect body and the chiffon robe as it slipped from her shoulder. The soft lavender pooled at her ass, accentuating those luscious curves. Tim’s hands travelled against her skin and up to her slight ribs. He felt her chest heave with pleasure as he pressed his fingers into her flesh, the excitement washing over his cock and Jason’s face.

The older man continued his pleasuring of his pair. His tongue danced between the two; flicking and lapping Elsie’s bud prior to trailing down to her filled opening and licking the base of Tim’s manhood. They tasted so... remarkable. He could drink from them forever- her honey like nectar covering Tim with each delicious bounce. Jason slurped them greedily, his lips not moving fast enough to keep up with them.

“Goddamn! You two are fucking fantastic!” Jason growled against their joined flesh as their juices overflowed.

Elsie ground against the man beneath her, her knees lightly closing around Jason’s head, keeping him in place. Having Tim inside her while Jason traced his tongue over them was one of the most exhilarating feelings of her life. She’d never known pleasure like this. She’d had lovers in the past, but even her long term partners couldn’t have given her anything like what she was experiencing with her two. As she road Tim’s marvellous cock she asked herself; why on earth hadn’t they been doing this the whole time? Although it was still new to them all, Elsie knew she would never tire of them. She may become physically exhausted, but never tired of their combined touches.

“I love you!” She called through passionate gasps, “I love you both!”

Tim sat up and laced his fingers in Elsie’s pinned up locks, the grips falling between his fingers. He placed his feet flat against the carpeted floor and pushed up into Elsie- _hard_. He was so turned on by this turn of events that he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to make her fall. He wanted to feel those beautiful silken walls contract around him as she screamed.

“I want you to cum, Elsie. I want you to cum all over me. I want to smell of you for the rest of the goddamn day!” Tim rasped into her ear as he pulled her body against him. His fingers dug so sublimely into her hair.

He felt Jason smile as his tongue lapped both of them again. He was so through with his delicate movements that it inspired his two. Jason shifted his eyes slightly and saw Elsie’s toes curl beneath Tim’s knees. They were going to shatter at any moment and he was going to drink them both.

One hand tore at Jason’s head while another knotted itself in the folds of Tim’s shirt. She moved so beautifully, consuming the younger man’s cock within herself. Tim shouted her name at the top of his lungs as he came inside her. He throbbed as he felt Elsie clamp down around him, her orgasm spilling over and straight into Jason’s eager mouth.

“Oh, my God!” Elsie’s breaths were ragged, “That, was _incredible_!”

“You’re damn right, doc! You two taste so fucking good!” Jason smiled charmingly up at his pair as he whipped his face.

Elsie and Tim both giggled as they caught their breath. Tim slowly slipped out of their woman, groaning softly with the feeling. He stretched himself out across his bed while Elsie dismounted him, Jason helping her as best he could. Tim let out a loud exhale before sitting up and pulling Elsie’s exhausted body into his arms. He kissed her warm forehead.

“Okay, now I really have to go!”


	13. Breaks and Wires

The evening crept around Elsie very quickly and she found herself elbow deep in case notes and paper cuts. She was not unaccustomed to this particular feeling of mental exhaustion; however, it had been a while since she had laboured so long in front of a screen. Her hands ached in an old, familiar way with her frantic scribbling and her eyes were strained from reading. She was unsure of how long she had been in the library, but the light of day had long since left. She stretched her long arms over her head and cracked her sore knuckles before shutting down the computer. Elsie gathered her reams of notes together prior to standing and easing out her legs. She took a deep breath as she caught the time on the large, ornate wall clock that overlooked the imposing fireplace- 1045.

Elsie knew her men would be out on patrol for a good few hours so she had some time to kill. Her brain was much too buzzed to attempt sleep so she deuced that a cup of tea and some good company would be the best way to pass the time. Alfred would surely be in the batcave assisting the five vigilantes from the main frame. She near bounced down the stairs; the long laces from her yellow high tops jumping with each excitable step. Alfred was monitoring their progress and sipping from a china cup. Elsie cleared her throat as she approached. The elderly man turned to her with a graceful smile.

“Good evening, Doctor Naslen. Are you finished for the night?” His words rolled so smoothly off his tongue.

“I am indeed. You don’t mind if I join you, do you?” She queried as she stood at his side.

“Not at all, my dear.” He beamed.

Elsie grabbed one of the rolling chairs and pulled it beside the old man, her eyes skimming over the computer screen. She saw that Nightwing and Red Robin had paired off; exploring central Gotham together, Red Hood was currently roaming around his territory to the North of Crime Alley and Batman and Robin were staking out the Upper East Side.

“I must say, it is very pleasant to see you in such casual attire.” Alfred chuckled while Elsie crossed her legs on the chair she’d brought over.

The woman ran her hands over her GCU graduation hoodie and her pale blue jeans before she looked to the man with a slight blush on freckled cheeks. She fidgeted with the yellow cuffs on her sleeves as she pushed a lock of hair behind her dainty ear.

“Thank you. I’ll pass your approval on to Tim. He picked out my things.” She laughed subtly.

“Please, do.” He grinned, “Did you have your talk with himself and Master Jason?”

Elsie shifted a little uncomfortably, “Yes. It was... productive.” Her blush deepened from pale pink to a dark red.

“Oh, I am pleased to hear that. You look very happy, Doctor Naslen. In fact, all three of you do.” Alfred raised his full, grey eyebrow to Elsie attempting to tease more information out of the young doctor.

“Yes, I suppose we are...” She trailed off, her face staying as red as a vintage Bordeaux.

Alfred’s smiled grew as she lowered her golden eyes with embarrassment. He out stretched his steady hands to grasp hers. He ran his fingers over her knuckles.

“That’s wonderful, my dear. Just you three look out for each other. I’m sure your _friendship_ means a lot to those boys.”

“They’re not ‘boy’s’ Alfred! They haven’t been for a long time!” She laughed. “How much do you know?”

“Plenty.” He winked at her. “You should tell Master Bruce. I’m certain he would rather hear it from one of you.”

“It’s still early days. Hell, one or both of them could come home tonight and decide it’s not worth it.” She smiled longingly, hoping her words weren’t true. “I doubt it’s worth upsetting him if it’s not going to last.”

Alfred chuckled almost hysterically at her statement, “Doctor Naslen, I don’t mean to be indelicate; however, sound travels in this old house. Even through those thick doors.” It was his turn to turn a dusty shade of pink when he took in her stunned expression.

“Alfred!” Her jaw dropped.

“I do apologise. If it helps, I did not mean to eves drop: although, it was hard to miss.” He laughed.

“Now I’m completely embarrassed! If that’s the case, I’m sure Mr Know-It-All doesn’t need any confirmation from us!” She snatched her hands away from the kind gentleman and buried her face in them.

Alfred placed a hand between her shoulders and patted gently, trying to reassure her. He sniggered softly as Elsie refused to meet his gaze, shaking her head profusely in her cupped hands.

The pair were interrupted by an incoming call from the Batman himself. Alfred winked at the young woman as she looked up and tried to calm her churning stomach.

“Good evening, sir. Is everything well?” He asked, regaining his usual professional composure.

“No, Alfred; it’s not. Is Elsie about?” Batman sounded uneasy. There was a distinct panic in his voice which caused Alfred and Elsie to share a concerned look.

“Yes, I’m here. What’s wrong?” She asked as she leaned forward and angled her head.

“Robin’s been badly injured.” Batman stated flatly, “We’re on our way back.”

“How badly? Is he conscious?” She asked, the myriad of questions lining up in her head.

Robin could be heard groaning with pain in the background. It sounded substantial. 

“Robin, what happened?” She asked the boy firmly.

“Ambush. ADA’s place.” Robin grumbled. “My left shoulder- AHH!” his scream was loud and sharp.

Elsie narrowed her eyes, “Can you move it at all? Is the pain just in your shoulder or is it radiating into your chest and neck?”

“No and yes it’s radiating!” Robin snapped.

“You’ve got to get him to the hospital. His clavicle could be shattered.” Elsie stated in her plain doctor’s voice.

“No!” Robin shouted “What the hell do we pay you for! Do your damn job!”

“ _You_ don’t pay me, little prince! The pain alone from a blind manipulation will be unbearable.” She snapped back. “I can meet you there and-”

“Elsie, no! We can’t risk anything happening to you.” Batman replied.

Elsie bowed her head and bit the inside of her cheek. She tapped her fingers against the consol as she thought. She knew she couldn’t do what was needed in the cave- even if it was a clean break. Without an x-ray to guide her, Damian’s shoulder risked being permanently damaged.

“Then let me call Doctor Forrester. He can have an emergency team ready by the time you get there!” She exclaimed. “My resident, Doctor Whittaker, is more than capable of handling an open reduction, should it be needed.”

“I don’t want your subordinates routing around in _my_ body, Naslen! Isn’t this what you’re trained to do?!” Robin yelled. Elsie noted the odd wobble in his young voice- was he _scared_?

“Do you want your shoulder to be screwed for life? I cannot- and will not- perform an ORIF in this cave. I need II, anaesthetics, a full theatre team: the list goes on! You need a sterile environment.” She let go of an exasperated sigh. “And you don’t have a choice. Go to the hospital. Doctor Whittaker will be waiting.” She hung up before either of them could argue further.

Elsie slumped back in her chair, just for a second before pulling out her cell phone. Alfred looked to the good doctor, his worry written plainly on his face.

“Doctor Naslen, a-” He began.

“I’m fine, Alfred. Just give me a moment.” She met his gaze as she placed the phone to her ear, “James? Hi, it’s Elsabet Naslen. You need a theatre ready for Bruce Wayne’s son.”

***

The hours went by painfully slowly while Elsie and Alfred sat quietly in front of the computer, nervously waiting for news- any news. She sat in the same chair, twirling her phone as if willing a call to come through. She concluded just from the timing that they must have had to open. Even a complex manipulation wouldn’t have taken this long. She was beginning to worry: what if she’d over estimated Harry’s abilities? What if there were unforeseen complications? All she knew was that she was going out of her mind with not knowing.

Alfred turned to her, cup of tea in hand. He passed it to her silently prior to placing a hand on her shoulder. “The others are on their way, my dear.”

Elsie nodded, tracing her index finger over her lower lip.

“Master Damian will be fine. If I know anything about that boy, it’s that he’s strong and stubborn.” He half smiled as he met her sad eyes.

“I know. But what if something went wrong? This is what Bruce invested in me for and I can’t even do that!” She sighed.

“You’re here for your own protection, Doctor Naslen. I’m certain we’ll need you for many more surgeries in the future.” He said kindly, attempting to slow her racing mind.

She was about to reply when her phone rang. Elsie near jump out of her skin with the unexpected noise. “Hello? Harry! How did it go?”

“ _Yeah, it went fine Elsie. He’s in recovery now._ ” The younger doctor sounded exhausted.

“Oh, thank goodness! Open reduction?” She mused.

“ _In the end; yes. One hell of a polo accident. Especially at **this** time of the night._” Elsie could feel Harry’s pale green eyes burning down the line. “ _Do you want to tell me why Mr Wayne had a phone consultation with yourself before taking his son here?_ ”

“I’m a friend of the family. He’s allowed to ask for my opinion.” Elsie cocked her delicate brow.

“ _Okay, cut the crap, Elsie. You’re on leave!_ ” Harry snapped.

Elsie was taken aback. He was never usually that short with her and she never usually felt the need to pull rank on him, but he was drawing perilously close to that line.

“Excuse me?” She gasped.

“ _Just answer me this; does Bruce Wayne just snap his fingers and you somehow magically appear?_ ” The venom was dripping from Harry’s irritated tone.

“What the hell are you implying?”

“ _I think you know._ ”

The young woman sat in silence, completely stunned. She felt her nerves begin to twitch with each of Harry’s annoyed breaths.

“Harry, he’s a friend and his son needed help. Why is this any of your concern?” She scowled and wrapped her free arm around her shivering body.

“ _Oh, please! What do you take me for? I know he’s helped you out a lot in the past but you’re acting like his personal lap dog, Elsie! You drop everything as soon as you hear he- or one of his little wards- need help._ ” He shouted at her which caused Elsie to pull the phone away from her ear.

“We’re doctors. Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do?” She growled.

“ _Don’t give me that! Just because you and Forrester are under his thumb- doesn’t mean we all are. This hospital doesn’t only cater to Bruce Wayne._ ”

“I’m aware of that!”

“ _Then start acting like it!_ ”

“Fuck you, Harry.” Elsie slammed her phone down and curled into her chair. She tucked her knees under her chin and dropped her head. She took deep, angry breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

She knew Harry had a point- he had become increasingly irritable with her ever since the case began. It was true that she had thrown herself in head first and that she was passing many of her day to day responsibilities to him in order to keep the department running. She never once suspected that he would become resentful of the additional responsibility.

As she reflected on her actions, she realised that Harry had every right to enraged with her. He was her resident- he was meant to be learning the speciality from her and she was failing him. She felt the guilt wash over her as Alfred sat, quietly watching her.

“Are you okay, my dear?” He asked her gently.

Elsie raised her head, those golden eyes holding back shameful tears. She wished she had another outlet for her frustration, “Yes, I’ll be fine, Alfred. I just haven’t been paying as much attention as I thought I had.” She sniffled to stifle the tears.

The pair turned as two bikes and Red Robin’s car roared their way into the cave. Elsie rubbed her eyes, watching the three figures leave their transport and make their way towards the never centre of the cave. She smiled sadly as her pair approached her, removing their helmet and cowl. Tim instantly saw her gloomy disposition and rushed to her side.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he captured her hands and looked into those bewildering eyes.

“Master Damian has been taken to the hospital.” Alfred spoke before she could deny anything was amiss- he knew the good doctor too well.


	14. Together

It took a good hour for Jason, Tim and Dick to drag the information out of Elsie but they finally got to the root of why she was upset. Her argument with Harry had affected her deeply which really pissed Jason off. She had far too much on her mind with being kept away from the hospital- and therefore Damian’s operation- and she did not need her underling asking questions and deepening her consistent guilt. He and Tim had only just broken through that wall she kept around herself and he wanted to keep it that way. Her humanitarianism was both a virtue and a vice in his opinion because she cared to an extreme.

He recalled when he came back into her life- all their lives- after his three year absence. Elsie was just beginning to research which residency programme she would undertake and he found an opportunity to fuck with both Bruce and Tim at her expense. As it turned out, it was one of the best decisions he could have made. She reset his mangled skeleton, worked on his many scars and, most importantly, helped him work through some of his many issues. She was, of course, vastly irritated at being used as a pawn in his game to hurt the family but that was cast aside when she uncovered how much pain he was in.

Jason knew that night just how easy it would be to fall for the good doctor. He loved being around her during his time as Robin but his newfound time with her reignited something in his soul. He never wanted to let that feeling go. The aches and pains he had were nothing when compared to her gentle touch. The way she soothed him was completely unique and he wanted to do that for her.

He and Tim brought her back to Jason’s room after Dick agreed to journey to the hospital to check on Damian’s condition- hopefully news of his improvement would calm her enough to rest. She huddled into Tim’s chest, still shaking with frustration while Jason opened his window and lit up a cigarette. His pair looked so perfect together and it captivated him to watch them. The way she fit into his man’s body was beautiful; so was the way it filled his heart.

“You want us to teach that little asshole a lesson, doc?” Jason asked as he puffed out the window and into to the night.

“No.” Elsie shook her head and sat up straight. “He’s got every right to be pissed. I haven’t been doing my job.” She ran her hands through her mahogany locks.

“Bullshit, doc. You put them to shame.” Jason spat as he faced her, ensuring to blow the smoke outwards.

“He’s stressed, under pressure and doesn’t understand our _little arrangement_. I can’t exactly tell him I act like Bruce’s personal surgeon because I _am_ his personal surgeon. And telling him that would invite so many more questions.” She half smiled. “He’ll get over it.”

“But will you?” Tim cupped her beautiful face. He stroked her golden cheek bones as he did so.

“Yes, I will, lovie. I just need to find a better balance.” She sighed and placed her hand over Tim’s. “As ridiculous as that sounds when you work with you lot.”

The three of them shared a glance. Jason threw the end of his cigarette out and closed the window prior to joining his two on the bed. He wrapped his strong, tired arms around them and held them close. He gripped on to Tim’s shoulder as he placed a tender kiss to Elsie’s temple.

“C’mon, let’s rest up. Tomorrow’s another day.” He hummed.

Tim and Elsie began to shift which caused Jason to hold on tighter.

“I thought we were trying to keep up appearances.” Tim smiled into his pair.

“Fuck it. What’s the worst Brucey can do?”

***

Jason found himself at the window again, not an hour after his two had drifted off to sleep. He sighed deeply as he thought and chain smoked. His bare skin shivered and stung as the cold night air hit him. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with how slowly the case was moving and he wanted it to be over with. Not just so he could get back to his normal life but so he could see how things would go with his pair. He knew his love for them both was strong; however, he was unsure how it would progress once circumstance no longer bound them.

He huffed at the direction his mind was going in. One thing he had learned over the years was to appreciate the here and now and not to think too much about what the future held. But he was connected to them and the thought of loosing what they had brought out a bizarre sadness- not that he would share that. Admitting to them that he’d fallen for them both was huge and that was enough for him. He just wanted to keep what they had going for as long as possible before it came to its inevitable end.

“Hey there, love.” Elsie’s tired voice graced his cold ears. “Can’t sleep?”

“That obvious, huh?” he smirked as he watched her beautiful, naked frame move from the bed.

She shivered as she stood and traced her hand down his muscular back. He hummed under her touch. He truly did adore those hands.

“Come back to bed, love.” She smiled. “Unless, there’s something you’d like to talk about?”

“Nah, doc, I’m fine. Just can’t switch the brain off.” He chuckled. He looked her up and down and smiled impishly. “Although, I can think of a few things that could help.”

“I’m sure you could.” Elsie giggled as she wrapped her thin arms around his toned waist. “Come on, what’s keeping you up?” She met his wonderful eyes.

“Just reminiscing. Thinking about that time I had Timmy running all over the city lookin’ for you.” He grinned while looking down at her and shifted her hair out of her face.

“I think you mean when you _kidnapped_ me just to fuck over Bruce.” She laughed and ran her gentle fingers over his chiselled cheek.

“Wasn’t kidnapping! I borrowed you!”

The pair shared a laugh. Jason ran his rough hands down their woman’s back and cupped her marvellous ass. She was so beautifully soft and it stirred something in him. Not simply the usual reaction of having a gorgeous, naked woman in his arms but just how much he loved her.

“But I’m sure glad I did.” He gave her a genuine smile and pulled her in close to him, feeling her warmth.

Tim shivered alone in the bed and woke. He looked to his pair at the window and softly smiled. He wrapped the bed sheet around his nude body and joined his two, placing a tender hand to the small of their woman’s back, just above Jason’s squeezing hands.

“Everything okay?” The younger man yawned.

“Yeah, Timmy. We’re just chit chatting.” Jason placed one of his hands over Tim’s, adoring how wonderfully dishevelled he looked. “You miss us?”

“Could have something to do with you keeping the window open and letting all of the heat out.” Tim joked as he netted his fingers with the older man’s.

Elsie cuddled into Jason’s chest as Tim moved in closer. Jason kissed the top of her head before locking eyes with Tim and smiling broadly.

“You two think we can make this work?” The words slipped out of Jason’s mouth before he could stop himself. He bit his lower lip as his perfect cheeks flushed a beautiful burgundy.

“I hope so.” Elsie murmured into him, smiling against him.

“So do I.” Tim gave them a sleepy grin. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.” He tugged Jason’s hand.

His pair nodded and followed his lead, Jason stopping only to close the window behind them. Tim pulled Elsie into his arms and flung the sheet over their naked bodies. She shifted into him as Jason joined them, squashing her between them both. Jason ran a hand down Tim’s side and placed a tender kiss to their woman’s cheek. He pulled in close, pressing his hips into her flat stomach. Elsie giggled as she felt his hardness against her.

“Well, someone’s definitely awake.” She chuckled while Jason continued to caress his two.

“I did say I had ideas of how to get us back to sleep!” He smiled wickedly, pushing his cock against her soft skin.

“Care to share those ideas?” Tim sat up slightly, locking his seductive eyes with Jason’s.

Jason leaned over Elsie and captured Tim’s lips with his. He moaned into Tim’s gorgeous, pink mouth and hitched the younger mans leg over their woman and onto his hip. Jason’s hand travelled the length of Tim’s slight body, taking in each lean muscle prior to moving it between Elsie’s amazing legs. He found her tiny clit between her folds and began drawing fevered circles over her. She cooed loudly and joined her pairs kiss; her amazing, silky tongue gliding over theirs. Jason knotted his fingers in Elsie’s luscious locks and pulled her in. He couldn’t kiss them fast enough.

“Fuuuuck! I love you guys!” Jason groaned between their lusty mutual kisses.

He turned onto his back and snatched Elsie out of Tim’s grasp, settling her on his stomach and stretched her legs wide. Elsie felt his multitude of scars under her bare skin, his warmth tingling her still cool flesh. He kissed along the back of her shoulder blades and up her neck, pushing away her hair in the process. He ran his tongue against the delicate vein and nipped her with his teeth as he exposed them both to a hazy eyed Tim.

The younger man near drooled at the sight; seeing their woman and his man spread so explicitly was something he knew he would have to commit to memory. Tim crouched between the two pairs of widened legs and licked his lips. He had a whole new appreciation for what Jason did that morning. He pressed his lips to Jason’s balls before running his tongue the length of Jason’s beautiful cock. Tim kissed the slit on his man’s head prior to burying his face in Elsie’s hot womanhood. He darted his tongue in and out of her before moving to suckle on her clit. Her bud was so tiny and delicate and felt fantastic against him. He rolled her clit between his lips prior to gently nipping her with his perfect teeth. Elsie cried both their names as Jason pinched her erect nipples and rubbed them between his fingers.

As he consumed her, Tim wrapped a hand around Jason’s hardened cock and tugged. The older man fit so nicely in his palm. The way they moaned was like music to his ears. He adored it so much. Jason thrust up into Tim’s talented fingers, coating them in his precum. Tim stroked him slowly, drawing out each beautiful sound as he ate out their woman.

“Jesus, you’re good at that, little bird!” Jason called between the kisses he was placing on Elsie’s skin.

Tim smirked against Elsie’s hot flesh as he continued to rub Jason, “Not my first time.” 

“Oh, fuck! That’s hot!” Jason growled while Elsie cried with sheer pleasure.

Tim continued his blissful movements over his two. He lapped Elsie up and relished in the tight grip she had on his hair. She tugged him further in to her core, loving the way his tongue moved upon her. Jason bit into her ear lobe, and sighed huskily.

“You ever had two guys at once, doc?” Jason moaned into her.

Elsie shook her head and looked over her shoulder to face him. Her eyes were hooded and full of lust. Jason thrust his tongue into her mouth and savoured every gorgeous breath. Her body shook with her pairs thirsty kisses upon both sets of her lips.

Tim glanced up to his two, feeling ridiculously hard at Jason proposal. He gripped his own cock with his free hand, moving it in time with the hand he pleasured Jason with. He felt the blood pulsate with each tender tug he gave himself. As he did, he pushed his tongue further into Elsie, her gorgeous nectar flowing into his gasping mouth. 

Jason looked to the dresser then around Elsie’s writhing body to Tim.

“Go in that drawer, Timmy.” Jason rasped.

Tim followed Jason’s instructions, although he had to physically tear his hands away from his two. He reached into the bedside drawer with trembling fingers and pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. Tim raised an eyebrow and chuckled at his man’s choice.

“Any particular reason?” He smiled and settled himself between Jason and Elsie’s widened legs.

“Don’t judge, little bird!” Jason moaned.

Tim slicked up Jason’s cock and felt him twitch at the contact. He then covered his fingers in the sweet scented gel before teasingly placing them to Elsie’s tight, rear hole. He rubbed slow, gentle circles over and over as he pushed the tip of his middle finger into her. She gasped as he separated her, the new sensation sending fantastic shivers up her spine. She pressed her head against Jason’s strong shoulder while Tim pushed a second finger in, opening her up. Her skin erupted in hot sweats and she panted loudly.

Elsie arched her body with Tim’s fingering and scissoring movements. She gripped the sheet beneath them, knotting it in her fingers as she called out in pleasure. Jason pushed his muscular form against the full pillows and reached down to grip his well lubed, throbbing cock. He jacked himself off as he pressed it between Tim’s gracefully moving digits, the head of his cock easing its way into her tightness.

Jason groaned as he slipped in and Tim slipped his fingers out. Elsie’s muscles contracted around his large girth. She shrieked as he entered her; the beautiful pain snapped at the ends of all her aroused nerves. Jason’s finger tips were biting into her full hips, keeping her shaking body steady while she became accustomed to having him in her back passage. He bit down onto his lower lip as he tried to keep himself from cumming in that second. Tim had done an excellent job of lubing her up yet she was still so tight.

The image would be forever imprinted on Tim’s brain; their woman spread wide open on top of Jason, his man buried in her ass all the way to the hilt and them both shivering as the feeling coursed through their veins. All the blood Tim had in his brain was sent directly to his cock, leaving him a little light headed. He positioned himself between his lovers’ legs, running fevered hands over them as he placed the tip of his cock to Elsie’s soaking core; his balls softly gliding against Jason’s own. The smell of strawberry lingered and mixed with their woman’s own sweet scent, turning him on even further. He leaned forward and caught Elsie’s lips in a tender kiss while he delved into her. Her silken walls encased him so perfectly and caused a glorious moan to travel from his throat and into Elsie’s soft mouth.

Elsie felt like she was going to burst. Having both of them penetrate her at once made her feel so full, so complete and she loved it. She clamped her slight thighs around Tim’s waist as her men began to move. Jason lovingly thrust up, rocking her back onto him while Tim followed. They were so perfect and tender, working with each other to give her as much pleasure as they physically could. Tim snatched Elsie’s hand from her grip on the sheets and forced it above her head into Jason open palm.

Her two men rocked together, filling her up. Tim rolled his tongue with Elsie’s, moaning into one another as Jason bit into her neck- his passion consuming him so entirely. Tim looped his free arm under Jason’s left leg while thrust into their woman. Jason near shouted at the sensation. He adored the feeling of being spread to further his mans movements. Their testicles caressed and rubbed against each other, the sensuous heat filling both their strong bodies. Jason pushed his head back against the pillows while Tim kept their three arms pinned against the wall. He could feel each of Jason’s thrusts, powerful yet tender and their woman shattered for the first time between them.

She was breathless with it all. The stars fell behind her eyes as she came down. Her throat felt sore with her scream but she didn’t care; she would have gladly torn it to shreds just to let them know that she was in heaven. 

The two men felt their woman’s love and trust: trust that they wouldn’t cause her any deliberate pain and that they would adore her and each other with everything they had.

It was spectacularly beautiful.

The trio shared a passionate kiss as they reached their climax together, falling into a blissful slump. Her pair stayed inside her as the orgasm blazed through them, their heaving breaths mixing in the air above them. Tim released their three hands and ran his own down Elsie’s roasting body. He pressed his head into their woman’s breasts. He nuzzled his face between them with a blissful smile.

Jason pressed soft kisses onto her reddened neck, soothing the red marks he’d left on her soft skin. He hummed as he did so and held his pair wonderfully close as sleep threatened to take them.

***

Bruce returned from the hospital with Dick later that night to be informed that the others had already retired for the evening. He bid his ‘goodnights’ to the eldest of the flock prior to walking out into the cold night. He looked around his vast estate and sighed. They must have been getting close to _something_ before an ambush like that was warranted. Bruce leaned on the concrete patio wall, shivering as the cold bit his skin, even through the thick, black jumper he wore. The weather had begun to change which meant they were getting perilously close to the second year of this case passing without any convictions. He growled under his breath at the thought.

He stood straight as he heard Alfred’s ever diligent footsteps come to a halt behind him.

“How is Master Damian, sir?” The old man asked kindly.

“He’ll be fine. He’ll be far more irritable than usual though, I can assure you. It took all the convincing in the world to keep him on the ward tonight.” Bruce allowed a small smile to form on his pale lips.

As he glanced his eyes across the gardens, he caught the sight of Jason, Elsie and Tim, huddled naked at Jason’s window. He cocked his dark brow as he watched them move back into the Manor’s warmth. He turned to Alfred but kept his deep blue tired eyes firmly on the dark space where the trio had stood.

“Anything going on there I should know about, Alfred?” He faced the older man with a curious expression.

“It’s not my place to say, sir.” Alfred chuckled.

Bruce hummed deeply, “Can I ever be let in on any of the secrets that seem to linger in this house?”

“I shouldn’t think so, sir. I doubt you would converse with any of us again if you knew even half of them!” Alfred smiled unusually devilishly at his long time friend.

“Well, that’s reassuring!” Bruce rolled his eyes despondently. “Should I be worried?”

“Not at all, sir. I can, however, tell you that they are happy.” Alfred began to walk away with a pleased smirk on his aged face. “Oh, before I go, sir; are there any other precautions that need to be taken prior to Master Damian’s return?”

Bruce sighed and shook his head, “No, Alfred. I’m sure we can ask Elsie to handle his post op care. Gives us another justification to keep her close until this is over.” He crossed his arms of his broad, shivering chest.

“Very good, sir.” 

“Alfred,”

“Yes, sir?”

The words caught in Bruce’s throat. He desperately wanted to try and tease more information out of the elder man, but he knew that would be fruitless. Alfred could take even the most salacious secrets to the grave.

“Are they sure?” He finally managed.

“Are any of us sure of anything?” Alfred smiled kindly before walking away. 


	15. The Big Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning for this chapter! Blood and drama!

The good doctor took her second coffee of the morning into the conservatory. She hummed quietly as she sat thumbing through her old case records and complied notes that she could submit to the Board as evidence of her practice. She had plenty to work to sort through and her later start linked back to their _restless_ night. However, she didn’t mind too much. Tim had still managed to shower and dress for work with time to spare and left with Jason.

Jason said he had urgent work to do at which point Elsie declined to know anymore. She would never stop him or try and interfere with his _work_ but that didn’t mean she needed to know the details.

As she pulled over another file, she heard subtle footsteps. She looked up from her papers and smiled empathetically when she saw Bruce enter with a bound up Damian. The younger Wayne looked exhausted and cross, but more with his injury than he was with anything else.

“Hey there, little prince. How’re you feeling?” She asked.

The young boy huffed and averted his brilliant, green eyes. He sat down next to her and continued to gaze at the floor. Elsie ran her hand over his splinted sling which caused Damian to growl under his breath.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could have been there for you.” She continued her gentle movements over his injury.

“It’s fine. Your subordinate is well trained.” Damian gruffed but he didn’t pull or push her away.

Bruce frowned and moved to scold his son for his rudeness, but Elsie shook her head with a subtle smile.

“He is that. But I trained him, so I’m bias.” She chuckled as Damian met her kind, golden eyes.

“T... Thank you, Naslen. I suppose I am due you an apology for the way I spoke to you last night.” The young Wayne’s voice was unchanging. Yet Elsie couldn’t help but notice that glimmer of sincerity. She brushed her tender lips against his tanned and bruised cheek. Damian furiously tried to conceal his blush but failed miserably. The good doctor beamed.

“You’re very welcome, little prince.” She ruffled a hand through his dark hair.

Damian tore himself away from her without another word, his young face flushed with embarrassment. Bruce’s deep blue eyes followed his son as he scampered from the room. He tried not to laugh at the reddened boy and faced his smiling doctor again.

“I think that’s one of the most genuine apologies he’s ever given!” Bruce’s smooth lips tugged up.

“It’s the _only_ apology I’ve ever gotten!” She sniggered up to the tall, looming man. “I’ll hang on to it though; I doubt I’ll get another any time soon!”

Bruce gave her a beautifully genuine smile and took a seat next to her at the glass table. He clapped her hand and looked her in the eye, a question preparing to slip from his mouth.

“Elsie, are you... happy?” He asked.

Elsie cocked her brow, “That’s a little out of the blue, Bruce.” She said sceptically, “What’s brought this on?”

The man considered his next words carefully. He thought about how his influence affected her life and how vastly different it would have been if he’d never walked into her uncle’s shop that day. There was also the positive effect she had on his flock.

“I want you to know how much _we all_ appreciate you. We wouldn’t have gotten to where we are without you.” He grasped her hand tight.

“Uhh... thank you...? Are sure that’s what you wanted to say?” Elsie laughed, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

Bruce’s face returned to its usual stoic state. He gave his surgeons hand a last gentle squeeze before he left her in her confusion.

***

Red Hood was skulking around his territory unusually early, however he had received a tip; a potential crack in the Queen Pin Maxine’s innocent facade. He was directed to one of his many safe houses but remained on high alert.

The marksman scowled under his helmet when he saw an old laptop computer sitting upon a crate with a thumb drive resting on its lid. He gave it a quick once over before powering it up. He inserted the thumb drive and gasped at its contents. He immediately grabbed his burner cell and called Tim.

“ _Isn’t a good time. Can I call you back?_ ” Tim sounded a tad stressed.

“Fuck no. I need you back to the Manor. **Now**.” Red Hood’s voice sounded bizarre, hopeful.

“ _I can’t. I’m in a-_ ” Tim began.

“Screw your damn meeting! I’ve got evidence on the sick bitch!” Red Hood snapped.

“ _What?!_ ”

“We’ve got her nailed. Bitch is toast!” 

***

Jason had gathered everyone in the cave- he was most insistent that all be present before he revealed his findings. He was bouncing around like an excitable puppy, much to Bruce’s dismay. He rolled his eyes at the young man and sighed while taping his fingers against the batcomputer with endless irritation.

“C’mon, Jay! You can’t keep us in suspense any longer!” Dick complained at the lengthy wait.

“Shut it, Dickiebird! We all need to be here.” Jason snapped with a hint of a cheeky grin.

Dick huffed deeply and dropped his head into is hands. As he did, Elsie and Tim descended the stairs, hand in hand, with Damian trailing behind them. Tim had near dragged them from their study spaces with his enthusiasm but told them nothing, just that they were needed in the cave immediately. The trio gathered at the computer as Jason settled himself in the control seat and uploaded several images from the battered thumb drive. Elsie looked at the group, reading confusion from everyone except Jason and Tim. Her two had beautiful, triumphant smiles.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Elsie mused as Tim placed two hands on Jason’s strong shoulders. He gripped onto his man tight and looked over at Elsie.

“We’ve _got_ her.” Tim beamed.

“ _What?_ ” All in the room gasped.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lady Maxine, a rapist paedophile and their victim- all in one shot!” Jason tapped the keyboard and brought up a picture.

It was a photo, possibly two years old, featuring Maxine Garreh, a high powered ‘friend’ and client and one of the first young girls Elsie had met when this awful case was first brought to their attention. The man in the photo had his fat, greasy hands on the girl and was pressing a slobbering kiss to her reddened cheek. Maxine was standing in the background, a holier-than-thou smile plastered over her deranged but pretty face.

This was it. _This_ was what they needed- pure, unedited evidence that proved she, not only had an idea of what was going on, but was in on it.

Elsie’s legs began to tremble; the wind had been completely knocked out of her at the sight.

“H... How the hell did you get this?” She stepped forward as she asked the question, eyes gleaming over the screen, taking it all in.

“I know a guy, who knows a guy who knows some people. Other than that, you don’t need to know!” He looked up into her startled eyes, “We’ve got the bitch, doc. She’s fucking finished!”

A silence filled the cave as the group stared up at the picture before them. They gazed over the pawing old man and the young girl. It made Bruce wonder.

“Can we use this?” He asked Jason directly.

“I didn’t get it _illegally_ if that’s what you’re asking, Brucey.” Jason scowled. “My guy’s guy wants kept away from this.”

“And I should trust you, why?” Bruce snipped

“You think I’m an idiot? I know what this means!”

Elsie and Tim stepped between the two men in hope of curbing any argument. Elsie locked eyes with Jason and shook her head while Tim did the same with Bruce. Dick and Damian pushed their faced into the monitor, examining the photo as the other four had their staring match. Damian sighed.

“Todd’s right. You’ve got her.” His mouth contorted around the words. He was never one for giving unjustified credit but giving any credit to Jason felt unquestionably uncomfortable.

Jason sat back, relived. He felt Elsie and Tim surround him, pulling him into a tight shared embrace. He smiled and blushed at their display of affection and their lack of care for who saw their intimate contact.

“Well done, love!” Elsie beamed while she placed a tender kiss to his rough cheek, his five o’clock shadow scraping her soft lips.

Bruce allowed a hint of a smile to form on his face as he watched the three but quickly regained his composure. He knew this was a great break; however, there was still a long way to go.

“So, what happens now?” Elsie wiped her hands over her face, turning her eyes to Bruce.

“We pass this on to Gordon. And we take it from there.” Bruce met her gaze. She was glad she knew him as well as she did because the hopeful look in his eyes could have easily been missed. “Don’t pin everything on this. It says a lot but it easily be explained away.”

“Don’t be a wet blanket, Brucey!” Jason turned to him with a frown marring his handsome face.

Bruce stepped towards him and placed a heavy yet proud hand on Jason’s strong shoulder. “You did good. I just don’t want any of you to think this is over just yet.” He squeezed Jason gently, pouring all of his pride in the young man into that one simple touch. The pair shared a nod, acknowledging their quiet feelings.

Dick stood tall and smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around Jason and all who surrounded him, “Great job, Little Wing!”

“Okay, enough of this mushy bullshit! Let’s get this show on the road!” Jason’s blush turned rosy. He stood and shook the many arms off him but relished in the gratification he was receiving from the closest people he had to family. It filled him so completely and touched parts of his soul he thought had long since died.

He linked arms with Tim and Elsie and allowed that beautiful feeling to consume him as they pressed their small bodies into his hard chest.

Bruce raised a brow at them and all three turned a deep shade of red.

“So, my suspicions weren’t unfounded then?” Bruce quizzed them, a hint of playfulness hidden in his tone.

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about!” Jason grinned, pulling his pair in closer. He loved the way they fitted into him so perfectly- like completing a jigsaw puzzle.

As Bruce rolled his eyes again, Elsie’s cell began to ring. She smiled at the whole flock prior to glancing at the caller ID. It was Harry. She sighed and moved away from her pair.

“I’ve got to take this.” She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and pressed the phone to her dainty ear. “Hi, Harry. I’m busy right now, can this wait?”

The man on the line couched, “ _Hi, I’m sorry, it can’t. We need you down here._ ” Harry stated plainly yet he sounded rattled.

Elsie mouthed sorry to the men before turning and walking deeper into the caves darkness. She wrapped an arm around her body.

“You know I can’t.” She whispered through gritted teeth.

“ _I know and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. It’s one of **your girls**. She’s barricaded herself in your office and won’t come out or let anyone in. She wants you._” Harry blurted. Elsie could tell he was trying to keep him composure but he’d clearly been tested to his limit.

“Who is it?” She asked as she raked her brain.

“ _It’s Charlotte._ ”

The name hit Elsie like a punch to the gut. Charlotte Adam’s was one of the first girls to try and get help; one of the first to try and make an escape from her despicable captors and one of the strongest voices against the traffickers. Until a month prior, then she went completely silent. No one had heard from her which gave cause for Batman and the police to try and locate her. But nothing came of it. She was just... _gone_.

“ _Elsie, she needs you.”_ Now Harry sounded panicked.

“Keep her talking. Tell her I’m on my way.” Elsie bit her lower lip.

“ _I’m sorry.”_

“Not right now, Harry. We’ll talk later, okay?”

There was a long silence before she hung up. She turned slowly to the group of men and stepped back into the light. She was sure she looked as white as a sheet because she could physically feel the colour draining from her and pooling at her tiny feet. She looked to her two with fear in her eyes. Her expression shattered the elation they were feeling.

“I **_have_** to go.” She stated, trying to keep her emotions under control.

“What’s happened?” Dick asked as he read her face. She couldn’t conceal anything from him, as much as she wished she could.

“It’s one of the girls.” Elsie cupped her cell and looked to the floor. Her heart was slamming into her chest and radiating in her ears. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins. She began to move towards the stairs and all five of the flock blocked her way. Elsie shook her head. “Move. She needs me!” She snapped. 

“NO! We’ve just had a major break! How do we know this isn’t just a lure?” Jason gripped her arms a little too tightly which caused her to wince. However, it was not enough to dissuade her.

“You don’t. But I _know_ this girl. I won’t abandon her. You’re just going to have to trust me!” Elsie broke out of Jason’s grasp. “Now either get out of my way or chain me down! Because that’s what you’ll need to do!”

“Fine with me!” Jason yelled.

Tim came forward and held her gently. “Are you sure this is what you need to do?”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Jason growled at the younger man, being held back by Dick.

“Yes. I can’t leave her. I promised I would be there.” Elsie looked into Tim’s steel blue eyes. He could see her determination, her strength and her drive once again filling them- all those wonderful qualities he fell in love with. It was fantastic and terrifying. He knew she would go with or without their blessing.

“Then take one of us with you.” Tim murmured, his face being covered by his silky black hair. He didn’t want to let her go, but denying her that would have been denying who she was. And he knew that she would never ask either of them to let something go because she was scared. He and Jason had to accept that part of her.

“I’ll go.” Dick’s voice was low.

“Like hell you will!” Jason turned to Dick, his eyes reflecting his disagreement.

“This is your lead, Jay. Run with it. Let me help Betty out on this one.” Dick smiled at his adoptive brother.

Jason ran his eyes over their woman. She looked so strong, despite her petite frame. She looked like she could take on the world. But he wasn’t convinced. Even with this break, there was still danger out there.

“For fucks sake! Fine!” Jason spat. “But if anything happens to her, it’s your head!” Jason faced Dick with a snarl. The older man chuckled.

“I’ll look after her. I promise!”

“Hey, I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself! She sixteen and vulnerable. What’s the worst that can happen?” Elsie folded her arms in front of her.

Tim and Jason both threw their arms around Elsie; holding on to her as they tried to release their insecurity. But it wouldn’t shift- even when she reciprocated their hug. They both placed a soft kiss to her cheeks and savoured her fragrant scent.

“Be careful, beautiful.” Tim nuzzled into gorgeous neck.

Their woman smiled with her pairs concern and held them close.

“I will, I promise.” She recited her earlier words- the words she used when she promised to stay in their care. And yet here she was, almost throwing all caution to the wind with the eldest of the flock as her backup.

It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Dick- both Tim and Jason could trust him with their lives- it was just difficult for them to calm the building storm within them. They felt ridiculously uneasy and not just with their own task ahead. 

***

Elsie and Dick ran into the hospital and straight into Harry Whittaker. He’d clearly been pacing for some time and looked overwhelmingly stressed. The two approached the surgical resident with concern on their faces. Harry beckoned them in and up to Elsie’s office, where several security guards and James Forrester, the orthopaedic attending, were waiting.

James was a tall, thin, greying man with much too large grey eyes that held years of surgical experience but not much else. He was a master at separating his work from his personal life, and consequentially no one knew much about him. They didn’t even know if he was married or had a family. And that’s just the way he liked it. The less people knew, the less there was to be manipulated.

The tall, grey man ran a hand through his white beard and adjusted his clear framed glasses. He faced the approaching group.

“Thank you for coming, Elsabet. She won’t let any of us in.” James sighed.

Elsie knocked on the door to her office- a strange feeling, she had to admit- and heard the young girl shift behind it.

“Charlotte, it’s Elsie. Can you come out please? I’m here to help.” Elsie’s voice moved smoothly through the wood but no reply came. She looked to Dick, Harry and James and motioned for them to step back. “If you won’t come out, can you let me in?”

“ **Just you!** _”_ A small, scared voice called back. She was just on the other side of the door.

“Betty, no! I promised I’d be with you!” Dick whispered firmly while grabbing her tiny hand. He gripped her tight, his blue eyes demonstrating that trade mark over protective nature.

“I’m not a child, Dick but she is!” The good doctor growled under her breath and snatched her hand away from her protector. “That’s fine with me, Charlotte. Open the door.”

There was a distinct _click_ which signalled the door was now unlocked. The security guards moved in, but Elsie put her hand out to stop them. She shook her head firmly and stepped in.

Charlotte was standing just behind the door, waiting for Elsie. She slammed the door shut and locked it again, which forced Elsie to jump. She looked over the young girl and her golden eyes began to water. Charlotte looked like she’d been through the wars; she was so skinny and frail. Her cheek bones were high and sharp, her malnourishment blatantly obvious. Her whole tiny body was shaking under her own weight as she propped herself against the door.

“Oh, God, Charlotte. What’s happened? Where have you been?” Elsie held back the whimper in her voice.

“Doctor Naslen, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry!” The young curly haired blonde cried, large tears falling from dark brown eyes.

Elsie knelt in front of Charlotte, “Don’t apologise, sweetheart. Just let me help.”

“They... They have my sister. She’s only twelve. They’re...” Charlotte cut herself off and sniffled. She rubbed her tiny nose. “They’re going to do to her what they did to me unless...” She trailed off again as her breath caught in her delicate throat.

Elsie leaned in closer to the poor girl, running her soft hands over Charlotte’s bruised and battered legs, barley covered by torn jeans. They were covered in bloody scrapes, many of which needed treating.

“Unless... I take you out too.” She whimpered and gritted her teeth.

“What?” Elsie gasped as she took her hands away from Charlotte.

“They had me cut Stenal’s breaks. And someone else went to J.E. And now they want you out of the picture or they’ll hurt my sister.” Tears continued to fall from Charlotte’s small eyes. The girl reached into the pocket of her long and tattered afghan coat and pulled out a blade. It was small, but incredibly sharp. Sharp enough to do plenty of damage.

“You don’t have to do this, Charlotte. I know people who can protect you and your sister. They won’t get away with this!” Elsie was shaking herself as she got to her feet and began backing away from her.

Charlotte stepped closer, knife in trembling hand.

“Yes I do! There’s no other way!” She cried. She lunged at Elsie frantically but missed.

“Charlotte, no! There’s always another way!” Elsie yelled, which startled the men on the other side of the door.

Dick pounded hard on the wood, “Betty! What’s wrong?! Let me in!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, the worry dripping off his tongue.

The small girl threw her body at Elsie and pinned her to the ground. Elsie held the girls’ hands aloft and struggled against her. Elsie was unsure if it was the adrenaline or that she was just weak, but Charlotte’s strength was incredible. Charlotte pinned Elsie’s kicking limbs under her skinny legs, her knobbly knees digging into to her soft flesh. Elsie gritted her teeth and tired to push her off.

“Stop this! This isn’t you!” Elsie barked up to her, near spitting in the young girls face.

Dick began hammering on the door with all his might, practically flinging his muscular body into the barrier blocking his way. He would take the door off its hinges if he had to. “Hang on, Betty! I’m coming in!” He and Harry kicked the door together, making some progress, but not enough.

Elsie screamed as she fought with Charlotte. The girl got her arms free and grabbed Elsie’s mahogany mane. She slammed the good doctor’s head repeatedly into the floor, disorientating her enough for Charlotte to shift above her and position the blade.

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to!” Charlotte wept, the ugly tears falling onto Elsie’s white blouse.

Elsie focused her eyes and took a sharp breath as a white hot pain exploded through her chest. It bounced all over her; between her breasts, sinking through her ribs and hitting her lugs. She felt the air rushing out of them as they deflated within her. The blood began to bubble in her mouth while she fought for each painful breath. She gargled and spat, projecting the hot red liquid onto Charlotte’s face. Elsie continued to scramble with all her might yet the girl continued to drive the knife into her. She felt her blood begin to pool under her weakening body; the fight leaving her with every millilitre.

As Charlotte slowed her stabbing onslaught, Dick and Harry broke the door down. The girl jumped to her feet and tried to flee, but Dick captured her bloodied form in his huge arms. He knocked the knife out of her hand and held her tight. Charlotte howled and the tears continued to flow.

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” She screamed into Dick.

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Dick looked from the quivering girl to his friend, gasping for life on the floor. His eyes began shake. He shouted her name as Harry landed at her side, examining the damage.

“Forrester! Get Patel and Turner! We’ve got to get her to an OR!” Harry shouted.

Within seconds, Elsie’s limp body was placed on a gurney and she was whisked through the corridors. The security guards took Charlotte from Dick’s arms. He stood in complete shock. He couldn’t take his eyes off Elsie’s blood on the floor, seeping into the dark blue carpet. He sunk to his knees. How could this have happened? The girl was tiny and didn’t look like she could have killed a fly. Yet here he was, sitting in the wake of a sneak attack- exactly what they were afraid of.

He felt the tears brewing in his blue eyes but bit them back. He couldn’t afford to collapse now. His hands trembled as he pulled out his cell and called Bruce.

Dick explained the situation as best he could but his brain was on auto pilot. He found his words barley made any sense to him but they clearly did to Bruce. His adoptive father was in quiet fury- Dick could tell just from his tone. Dick felt the entire weight of the situation on his remarkably broad shoulders. One of his best friends, his doctor, his brothers’ lover, was now fighting for her life on an operating table: all because of one small, desperate girl trying to save her younger sister.

He cut the call off as he heard raised voices in the background. Dick gripped into the carpet as he ground his teeth prior to slamming balled fists into the floor. His knuckles began to bruise, split and bleed with the sheer force he used. Then he released the tears. They rolled quickly down his handsome face and he cursed aloud.

 _Betty... I’m so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be very helpful! Please and thank you!  
> Much love,  
> \- Fox.xx


	16. Fall In

Whilst on the phone, Bruce had beckoned Dick back to the Manor. In his animated and shocked form, he progressed. He was stopped by the man he recognised as Harry while he walked away. Harry told him that Elsie was undergoing a bilateral thoracotomy- whatever that meant- to suture the many debilitating wounds to her lungs. There were seventeen individual, deep lacerations in total, all of which needed closed in order to inflate her post surgery. Dick could barley understand the tall, worried man and so simply nodded, just wanting to conversation to be over and return to his family.

Then it hit him- how on earth could he break that news to Jason and Tim after he promised to keep her safe? He knew there was little more he could have done to stop Elsie from entering her office after she’d made up her mind yet the guilt weighed on him so heavily. If only she wasn’t so damn stubborn. If only they’d listened to Jason and stayed put. He had no clue how he would even broach the subject of his failure but he knew it would hit them hard.

Dick arrived back with a dark, morose expression on his gentle face. He could hear Jason, Tim and Damian sniping at one another, their tones not nearly angered enough to know the full extent of what happened. He clenched his fists and attempted to swallow the horrid, dry lump in his throat. Dick began to make his way towards the verbally sparing three when he felt a strong, heavy hand on his broad chest. He looked up to Bruce with sad eyes.

“Bruce, I...” Dick began softly, “I’m sorry.” He ground his teeth as a few tears pushed their way from his brilliant blue eyes. He didn’t want to show this kind of emotion in front of his adoptive father but he simply couldn’t help it. He felt like a mess about to collapse in a shaking mass on the batcave’s floor.

“How bad?” Bruce’s voice was gentle when he saw the devastation on his eldest wards face.

“Bad. She’s in surgery now. Her resident says it’ll be a lengthy operation.” Dick’s head dropped, his tears physically weighing his face down. “How much do they know?”

“They know she’s hurt. But they don’t need to know how badly. We need everyone focused.”

“I won’t lie to them! They deserve to know! She could die on that table!” Dick shouted at the seemingly unmoved man.

Bruce let go of a sad sigh. Dick was right, he knew that but he needed everyone to be as level headed as possible for his night’s plans. Between Jason’s findings and Charlotte’s reappearance they could move in- so long as the girl would give them what they needed. 

“I’m not asking you to _lie_. I’m asking you to omit certain details.” Bruce moved his hand from Dick’s chest to his shoulder. “I need all of you on point.”

At that moment, a furious Jason whipped his head in the duos direction. He bound towards them, that killer look in his green tinted eyes. He grabbed Dick by the collar of his shirt which in turn, threw Bruce off balance. Jason held used all his strength to hold his adoptive brother a loft and bore his teeth.

“You had ONE job, Dickhead! ONE! I swear to God, I’ll-” Jason’s threat was cut off. Bruce separated the two while Tim ran to aid. He pulled his man off Dick and held Jason steady.

“What the hell happened?” Although Tim’s voice was quiet, every emotion he was feeling slammed into Dick like a ton of bricks. All the hurt; all the fear and that flicker of anger brewing beneath the surface of his self control.

“She’s being cared for.” Bruce boomed between the three, garnering their attention. “Charlotte has come out of hiding: that’s who Elsie had to see so urgently. I’ve got some questions that need answered.”

“The fuck does that even mean, ‘ _being cared for_ ’!?” Jason snapped as his eyes began to fill with scared frustration.

Bruce loomed over Jason and Tim, his face like stone. He felt for them and the awful situation that they were currently unaware of but he couldn’t lose them to their emotions. He knew that if they were given the specifics of their woman’s situation that they would fall off a ledge that they would be unable to come back from until they saw she was alive. And if she were to die, he wanted to be able to give them both his full attention. If the worst should pass he _needed_ to be there to help them through it as best he could. But for that to happen Maxine Garreh needed to be taken in and he would use Jason’s picture and the information Charlotte would hopefully give to do it. 

“It means we still have a job to do and it needs finished. Tonight.” Bruce faced a low headed Dick. “I need you to go to the girl and get those answers. And you two need to come with me.”

“Do you really think I’m the right person to be alone in a room with her?” Dick queried ever so quietly, refusing to meet Tim and Jason’s hurt and angry eyes. He instead turned straight to Bruce, feeling unsure if he could even carry this out.

“No, Dick; but Nightwing is. There are parts of that house we don’t know about. Hidden rooms, tiny vestibules and she’ll know where they are. J.E. was a collector- there will be more evidence in there.” 

***

Nightwing forced himself to the precinct where Charlotte was being held. She hadn’t spoken a word since hospital security handed her over and sat quietly in the interview room.

She shivered in her still bloodied clothes and bundled herself into the blanket the police had supplied her with. She kept her weeping brown eyes fixed firmly on the table in front of her while she contemplated the consequences of her actions. She hadn’t had the opportunity to call back to Maxine and let her know her task was done. Charlotte was worried about her sister’s welfare and desperately wanted to know that she was safe. She knew she was entitled to a phone call but she wouldn’t dare from where she was held. They could be recording everything and anything and that would mean losing her sister for good- be that within the state, across the country or overseas. The ring spanned the globe for those who could afford it. 

Nightwing entered the room tentatively, trying to keep himself in check. He had to remind himself that she was just as much a victim of the traffickers as anyone else was. She was but a child with no way out, despite her fierce fight to bring it all into the public light. He sat himself down across from the young girl. Her eyes didn’t move.

“Charlotte, I need you to tell me _why_.” He stated as softly as he could, trying to keep his voice from wobbling. He knew that wasn’t one of The Bat’s questions, but Dick Grayson needed it. Why she vanished; why she showed up again to demand the good doctor and why she tried to kill her. 

The girl kept her focus on the table. She rubbed her tiny button nose before tucking herself back into the blanket. Nightwing reached a hand out to her.

“Please, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“You’re only here now because of Doctor Naslen.” She muttered. Her voice was so small and weak. How could this child have been capable of something so awful? The blanket around her engulfed her skinny body, near swallowing her whole. Her thin, spindly fingers were barely visible as they clawed into the rough fibres. Charlotte’s face retreated into the cover it offered, with only a few errant curls jumping forth. 

“That’s not true, Charlotte. We’re putting an end to this now but we need your help.” He clasped her small trembling hand. They were so cold; he could feel it through his gloves. “Please, I promise we can protect you and all the others.”

Charlotte looked uneasy. She shifted in the itchy cover and allowed it to scratch her paper skin. The stiff wire within made contact with her fragile flesh in a way she knew she couldn’t hide.

“Sh... She knew. She knew too much.” Charlotte bit her tongue as the words fell. “I told her _too much_. So they took her. I... I can’t let them take her!”

"It’s not your fault, Charlotte.” Nightwing gripped her tight- so tight that he feared he might break her fragile bones. “Please, _please_ let us end it. Let us end it tonight.”

“That’s what was said from the start! Everyone I told said they would help but nothing came! Hell, I pushed myself through the ‘Mysterious Mr. E.” article because I was sure! But nothing. Nothing. No one ever cares!” Charlotte cracked, “Why the fuck should I trust you now?!”

Nightwing held her palm. The girl was shaking with rage and guilt, he could tell that much.

“Because she did. Doctor Naslen trusted us to keep her safe _for you_. And now we have to do that for her.” He tried to keep his mind steady for if he was too forceful he could scare her off.

“You... do you promise to get my sister out? They have her- at the house I mean. I need you to get her out of there.” Charlotte whimpered. Her lips were pale and cracked, scarred within an inch of her life. The young girl trembled within the blanket.

“I promise. I’ll return her to you in one piece. Tonight.” Nightwing tried to smile, but it would not form on his lips.

Charlotte conceded, “What do you need to know?”

***

Batman stood in wait with Red Robin and Red Hood on a roof top adjacent to J.E. and Maxine’s townhouse. All looked quiet and normal. Only one light was lit on the 5th floor, one of the many living spaces. Batman knew there was something hidden in that house and now was the time to get it.

Red Hood paced restlessly behind the two observers, his fingers twitching for the gun at his holster. He inhaled deeply, the noise whistling through his helmet. He knew, once again, that his mind was distracted. He was far more concerned with the condition of their woman and he felt The Bat’s timing couldn’t have been worse. He looked to Red Robin with vast irritation.

“How the fuck can you just sit here? We should be with her!” He snapped at the spying two.

“Hood, keep it together! We get _her_ and you’re free to do as you wish.” Batman turned to Red Hood with a fierce scowl.

“You know, we wouldn’t be so irritable if you’d just tell us The Doctor is okay?” Red Robin let slip the snide remark, showing his consolidation with his man. He lowered his binoculars with dark frown.

“She’s in the best-”

“Place for her. Yeah, you said that. Whatever the fuck that means. I swear to God above, Bats’, if you’re keeping something from us, I’ll-” Red Hood was getting very impatient but was silenced by Nightwing’s gentle voice over their comms. 

“Nightwing, what do you have?” Batman asked in earnest, not shifting his gaze from the singular lit window. 

“The Girl says there’s an observation room on the second floor. She says everything that goes on in there is recorded and stored.” Nightwing stated, “Batman, they have her twelve year old sister in there. All she wanted was for her to be safe. They threatened her.”

“Right. Join us here. We’re going in.” 


	17. Yesterday

To Red Robin, it all felt so sudden. Red Hood had jumped and swung towards the lit window with Batman following close behind. He watched the two as he shot his grapple, feeling they should have all waited a little longer. What else did The Girl know? But Red Hood had taken the decision to move and there was no going back. It had to happen now.

It was chaos when he landed. Maxine wasn’t alone; she had many a skilled person around her. All very well paid and all willing to keep the depraved woman safe. Red Hood fired several blank shots to create noise and disturbance but no one was fooled. The body guards moved swiftly, covering their employer and aiming with all their firepower. Maxine dove behind her large, plush white couch, screaming profanities at the top of her lungs.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?!” Her voice was angry and well educated. Even after decades of living in Gotham, she hadn’t shed her natural, English accent.

“Maxine Elizabeth Garreh,” The Batman’s voice was a low, loud rumble over the confusion and building tension, “We have enough to prove your involvement with your husband’s trafficking operation. Why don’t you make this simple and come with us. Now.”

“Oh Batman!” The crouching woman laughed manically, “You’ve been gnawing at this wound for _years_! You have _nothing_! Get them!” She ordered her many guards.

Four burley, suited men jumped for Batman. He scowled ferociously as he delivered several fast, crushing blows to his attackers. He looked to Red Robin, who was extending his bo-staff and readying himself for the fight.

“Red! Second floor, go!” The Bat shouted while restraining a wild, bulking bull.

Red Robin gave a singular nod before bounding towards the doorway and swatting away all who attempted to stand in his way with as much force as he could muster.

Red Hood, meanwhile, threw the two guards protecting Maxine away with ease. He snatched the black haired witch off the floor by the scruff of her neck and slammed the now loaded gun to her temple. He growled as she fought against his iron grip.

“Time to face the music, you sick bitch!” He snarled under his helmet as the woman looked at him with sheer rage in her black eyes. She crackled at him, uncaring that Red Hood had now pulled back the hammer. He was itching to pull the trigger.

“You have nothing.” She spat. Red Hood pulled her close and looked into that deranged face.

“That’s what you think.” He turned to Batman who was still embattled with several guards. Red Hood turned his expert aim and fired to disable them. He then turned the gun back on Maxine. She kicked with all her might to release herself from his powerful grasp, but Red Hood wasn’t remotely fazed.

“Hood! That’s enough. Put her down.” Batman boomed as the last of the guards who hadn’t chased after Red Robin fell away, subdued and in agony. Batman disarmed them and bound their troublesome hands prior to jumping to Red Hood’s side. He placed a hand to Red Hood’s back and lowered his lethal arm.

Red Hood shook with rage as Batman cuffed Maxine and pulled her from him. He threw the woman onto the couch roughly. The impact caused her to wince over dramatically.

“We’re getting into that room of yours, Maxine. You might as well talk.” Batman growled at her.

“Even if you do, how can you be so certain that there’s anything left in there? And none of my pets will ever dare speak out against me. Not now that their Doctor is-” Batman furiously back handed her before she could finish.

“Shut up!” He screamed. The woman let go of a loud, ear piercing laugh as Red Hood looked to him.

“‘Now that their Doctor is’ - what?” He demanded. “She’s what, Bats?!”

They were interrupted by Nightwing’s sudden arrival. He surveyed the room with a quick glance prior to joining the two and the woman on the couch.

“Get her out of here!” The Bat shouted to Nightwing before he even had a proper chance to process what was happening.

“Answer the fucking question!” Red Hood’s voice was a deep, angry rumble.

“Just tell him!” Nightwing pleaded with the Dark Knight.

Batman turned to the eldest of the flock.

“Someone tell me what the fuck’s going on!”

“With any luck, she’s dead!” Maxine howled with horrific laugher.

The words slammed into Red Hood’s ears and radiated within him. His heart was beating loud and fast but it was the silence from the other two men that was most deafening. Red Hood felt his face fall as he looked to Nightwing, who couldn’t keep the emotions from his masked face- no matter how hard he was trying.

“Nightwing, get her to Gordon. We’ll finish up here.” Batman sighed but his voice was still powerful.

Nightwing moved wordlessly and picked up the cuffed woman. She was still laughing profusely and exclaiming that she wouldn’t be held for long. He looked to Red Hood as he swung the tall woman over his strong shoulder and placed a hand to his successors rapidly heaving chest.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could manage. Nightwing then exited to deliver the sick woman to the proper authorities.

“You said she was being _cared_ for.” Red Hood’s voice was trembling angrily. He refused to look at the Bat, keeping his gaze firmly fixed where the bitch had sat.

“She’s not dead, Hood.” Batman moved to place a hand on his ward however Red Hood shot away from him.

“Fuck you, Bats! I’m getting Red and we’re getting the fuck outta here!” He snapped at the mildly hurt man.

“We still have a job to do.”

“Fuck your job! Finish it your fucking self!” Red Hood’s voice was a venomous sting.

“Hood!” Batman shouted as Red Hood ran to seek out his man. 

***

Red Robin hurried his way through the maze-like house, swiftly avoiding the many punches and the spraying bullets of his followers. He caught sight of the false wall behind the bookcase and deduced that was the most likely place the fabled observation room would be hidden. He took cover behind a turned over table and cursed aloud as he tried to figure out how to get into the room.

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out several smoke bombs. He ran his ever vigilant eyes over the bookcase one last time when he spotted an old copy of _Milton: Paradise Lost_ that didn’t quite belong. He threw the bombs over the table to his attackers and waited for confusion to engulf them. Red Robin then sprang into action: he flipped over the tumbled furniture and pulled at the odd book.

To his absolute delight, the bookcase swung open. He fired his lean body in with a roll and crouched as the door slammed shut behind him. He looked around the boxy room, stacked from floor to ceiling with old, bulking desk top monitors. Each one had a view of every room in the massive house; bathrooms and all. He began to search in the one small deck and near jumped out of his suit when a small, prepubescent girl crept out from underneath. His shock frightened the poor child and she retreated.

Red Robin slowed his rapidly beating heart and bent down to her, offering a hand.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” His voice was a gentle whisper.

The small, blonde girl with doll-like curls came forward again, grasping him with tiny, scared fingers.

“Did my sister send you?” She whimpered as she curled into Red Robin’s chest for comfort. “She didn’t kill her friend?”

“Something like that, sweetheart. And what do you mean? Kill who?” He ran his hand over her head and tried to calm her.

“Her friend, the doctor. The one who was going to help us.”

The little girls’ words shattered him.

“You’re Charlotte’s sister?” He gasped however the words hardly formed properly. “Charlotte was at the hospital.”

“Yes. She was told to stop the doctor from testifying.” The girl squeaked as she cried large tears.

Red Robin felt the wind being knocked out of him. If the girls’ sister was sent to kill their woman, it could mean she was far more than just hurt. He had to know and soon.

The girl in his arms screamed as several loud shots were let off on the other side of the bookcase. Red Robin scooped her up and held her tight. He waited a few beats in the horrid silence, hearing nothing but the child’s soft sobs and the slamming of his own heart against his rib cage. He opened the door slowly, eyes darting around. He saw the three assailants who were chasing him down, dead on the ground and Red Hood standing over them with a smoking pistol.

“We have to go, Red.” Red Hood grunted furiously, “Our Doc’s in a bad way.”

“Do you know how bad?” Red Robin’s voice stayed that soft, pained whisper as the girl in his arms clutched onto him.

“Bad enough that the fuckin’ bitch thinks she’s gonna die.” Red Hood barked, if only to keep himself from falling apart at the seams.

“And B knew...” It wasn’t a question. Red Robin tried to swallow the feeling of betrayal, but it wouldn’t shift. So he held on to the tiny girl tighter and swallowed his tears instead. “We need to take her somewhere safe.”

“Then to her. Let Bats’ deal with this mess. This shit has taken enough from us already.” 

***

They looked at her through the thick glass of the ICU. She’d always been tiny but the lack of life shrank her even more. The tube going down her throat looked bulking and the ridges seemed far too harsh. Elsie looked so deathly pale when compared to her usual bronze glow. Even from that far, both her men could see she was in an awful state.

Jason and Tim couldn’t stop themselves once they clapped eyes on her withered body. They could see her uncle Cyrus at her bed side and locked their eyes with him as they were stopped in their haste. The man in their path was tall- just taller than Jason- but lean and lanky. He stretched out his long arms to stop the two before sliding his glasses up his strong nose. The blonde shook his head.

“I’m sorry. Only family are permitted.” The tall man stated.

Jason growled at him, his white teeth bared.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?! We’re her _partners_.” Jason shouted to the clearly exhausted man.

The man rolled his pale green eyes and sighed, “Her next of kin is with her. I can’t let just anyone in!” He looked sad. He’d been worked into a state of automation.

Tim took note of it and grasped his man’s hand before looking up.

“Could you please ask Cyrus to see us? All we want to know is how she is.” The words didn’t feel right in Tim’s mouth. His whole being wanted to throw the blocking man down the corridor and out of their way, yet he knew that would do no good.

The skinny man briefly nodded his head and guided himself through the automatic doors to Cyrus’s side. The old man looked to the new comer and then to Jason and Tim. Words were exchanged before the elder man rose and left the room where his dear niece was barely hanging on.

Cyrus moved with his usual waddle- the braces he wore stretched with each step. He looked upon the two men with those eyes- her family’s golden eyes. The ones their woman had clearly gotten from her uncle. Cyrus reached both his weathered hands out to Tim and Jason. As his thin skin grazed theirs, both men felt their resolve crack. They held the old man so close. 

“Please, tell us she’ll be alright?” Tim’s voice began to wobble. He gripped onto the two as he stared at their woman through the glass.

“I do not know, son. Doctor Whittaker here says they won’t know until they take that tube out of her.” Cyrus’s gravelly voice was so weak. “The surgeons told me they had to operate on her lungs. Doctor, I’m sure you can explain for better than I can.” The old man croaked.

“They had to perform what we call a bilateral thoracotomy. There were too many wounds to keep her closed.” Harry sighed as he recited all he could from the post operative notes. “They’ve inserted a chest drain to, hopefully, stop any embolus and she’s intubated to take the stress while her lungs heal.”

The two men gasped. Even with their basic knowledge they knew their woman’s situation was bad. Jason bit the inside of his cheek harshly as she stared at Elsie through the glass.

“How the fuck could one skinny little sixteen year old do all that damage?” Jason tried not to growl but he found he couldn’t control it.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Harry snapped.

“Jason Todd. And this is Tim Drake. We’re her fucking boyfriends. Lovers, partners, pick a noun!” Jason puffed out his chest in preparation for a sparring match with the lanky doctor.

Tim clutched Jason’s hand and tried to soothe him as best he could.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Whittaker. It’s hard for us to wrap our heads around. What are her chances?” Tim looked up to the tired man. He never prayed, but in that moment, he was praying nothing short of good news.

“If she can make it through the next week, I’d say good. Then, we’ll take the drain out, depending on how much fluid she omitting. And take it from there.” Harry rattled off, trying to keep his professional composure firmly in place. 

Cyrus’s golden eyes were bloodshot and weary and his whole body was shaking. He faced the tall, blonde doctor with a sad, pleading look on his aged face. “Please, Doctor, may I take them in with me? I can’t have them on the other side of that glass.”

Harry Whittaker was moved upon seeing the three men and their shared heartbreak. He ran a hand down the back of his neck while he glanced at his mentor. He hated seeing her in this condition; her upper body bandaged, save for the chest drain, the intubation tube giving her air and the multiple IV’s running fluids and medication into her battered form. He took a long deep breath before he faced the worried three again.

“I guess all they really need in your permission, Mr Rosenthal. But please, not too many at any one time.” Harry’s eyes dropped.

“Thank you, my boy. Thank you.” Cyrus reached out to Harry and shook his large hand. He motioned for Jason and Tim to follow him. Jason shot Harry a deathly stare as he moved which caused Tim to squeeze his shaking hand tighter.

The door slid open fluidly and they were immediately hit with the steady beat of her heart monitor along with the hissing noise of the ventilator. Tim and Jason ran to her bed side and each grasped a tiny, pale hand. Both men broke; the tears were many and unrelenting. Jason placed a hand on her head as he whimpered.

“Goddamn it, doc! Why couldn’t you just fucking listen?!” Jason cried. He ran a hand through her messed locks prior to placing a soft peck to her forehead.

Tim leaned in and kissed her cheek- the tears rolling off his nose and onto her cool skin. There was so much he wanted to say in that moment, but he couldn’t physically force the words from his throat. His heart ached with each whistle of the ventilator and each pulse of her heart. So he simply held her hand and wept against her.

Cyrus watched with crying eyes. He sat in the chair at the foot of Elsie’s bed and placed his tired, grey hands on her leg, buried beneath the hospital linen. He stroked his niece gently and shook his head.

When Tim could finally manage to speak, he faced the old man and looked him dead in the eye. “Cyrus, I’m so sorry. This should never have happened. We were supposed to be looking out for her.” The sad, plump tears continued to fall.

“Do not blame yourself, son. I know my Elsabet far too well. If she wants to do something, she does it. You could have had her under lock and key and she still would have found a way to see that girl.” Cyrus held up a hand to silence him. “I can see how much you both care for her.” The elder man tried to offer a hint of a smile to the two, but it hurt too much. Although he didn’t understand their shared relationship with his niece, he could see that the situation was killing them.

“We love her, Cy.” Jason stated weakly. He would have normally lost his head over this and fallen down a path of self destruction, but seeing that he wasn’t alone in his grief helped. He reached over to his man and held his hand, along with Elsie’s.

“That is good to know, son.” Cyrus nodded meekly. “It’s all over, yes?”

“Yeah. It’s over. No one else is going to get hurt over this.” Tim said quietly sniffling.

“Good; good.”

They stayed in a horrific silence, listening to the machines pump life into the unconscious woman. Elsie’s men softly ran hands over her, being careful not to disturb any of the leads or tubes. She looked so fragile; as if the tiniest about of pressure would cause her to shatter under their finger tips. Even in this state, cracked and bruised with drying, split lips and no sign waking, her two were still captivated by her. Her dark hair contrasted with the pure white pillow case and cascaded down to the pale blue hospital gown which hid her high bandages. 

It was so damn awful.

The quiet was disturbed by a knocking against the glass. Cyrus turned his head while Elsie’s men looked up to find Bruce. His normally piercing eyes were glazed over and turned down: almost sad. Cyrus acknowledged the multi billionaire with a subtle nod, however, Jason and Tim both averted their gaze and looked at one another.

“Fuck, I’m in no mood for his shit!” Jason spat, holding onto the tiny woman tighter.

“I’ll get rid of him.” Tim sighed sadly prior to placing his lips to the corner of Elsie’s dry mouth. The air entering her lungs echoed in his ears while her chest slowly rose and fell.

The younger man moved slowly, not wanting to leave the room at all. He just wanted to be left with his man and their woman, regardless of the context. Tim wiped the tears away from his reddened eyes and walked out.

“Tim...” Bruce began, trying to reach out for him. But Tim stepped back with a hurt scowl.

“Look, I understand why you couldn’t tell us before everything kicked off, but Jesus, Bruce! You could have given us a heads up! You didn’t have to let it come out the way it did.” Tim snapped at him.

“I had every intention of telling you myself, Tim. Do you honestly think I wanted either of you to find out that way?” Bruce reached out again, but Tim swatted him away harshly.

“I don’t know what you were thinking, but how did you think we were going to react? Are we supposed to thank you for keeping us in the dark about how bad this was?” Tim was yelling which caused one of the busy nurses at the station to raise her weary head. She hushed them harshly and scowled at the two men.

Bruce raised a hand to apologise and walked away, beckoning Tim to follow. The young man ran his trembling fingers through his long, black locks prior to stepping aside.

“I knew how much it would sting. But I was right; I needed all of you tonight.” Bruce stated once Tim was in ear shot.

“This doesn’t sting! It’s fucking heartbreaking! We love that woman.” Tim grunted through his clamped jaw and tears that he couldn’t stop. He looked over his shoulder to see his man cradling Elsie’s limp body as much as he could and running his fingers over her cheek. Tim’s pale blue eyes shook with the sight.

Bruce paused while Tim observed.

“She’ll have the best care.” Bruce bit his tongue as he followed Tim’s gaze.

“Just let us be with her. Please, Bruce. I don’t think either of us could handle anymore tonight.” Tim whimpered. He turned back to the looming man.

“She’s a fighter. She always has been.”

“You better hope she is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me! Please, let me know your thoughts!  
> Much love,  
> -Fox.xx


	18. Let It Be

Bruce showed himself out but not before taking a long, lingering look at his two boys breaking their hearts over the tiny, comatose woman. Jason and Tim perched on either side of Elsie, holding on to her and one another. The view made his chest ache- seeing both of them so destroyed. The old man at the foot of the bed ran his weatherworn hands over the blankets that kept her warm. He was mumbling something under his breath, a prayer, Bruce assumed.

He stopped at the nurses’ station to ask when- or even, if he could- have Elsie safely moved back to the Manor. The duty nurse explained to him that it would be impossible until she was discharged from the ICU and breathing spontaneously on her own.

When he did eventually arrive home, he sought out Alfred and Dick. The worried pair was tucked away in the kitchen sharing a pot of tea and their mutual concern for the three. Alfred had a fresh batch on shortbread on the counter in the hope of bring the tortured man some form of peace.

“It was awful, Al. Jason couldn’t even look in our direction. Trust that evil bitch to want to have the last word.” Dick held his head in his strong hands and elbows propped upon the counter top. 

“Master Dick, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I’m certain you did all you could.” Alfred placed an empathetic hand to Dick’s arm after topping up the tea cup in front of him.

“That’s my point. I don’t know if I did. If I’d stopped her from going in alone; if we’d stuck to the plan and kept her here... Maybe...” Dick barley looked up at the elder gentleman.

“Life is full of ‘maybe’s’, Master Dick. It does not do to dwell on them.” Alfred took a seat at his side, his hand not moving from him.

“I don’t think they’ll ever forgive me, Al. I don’t think I can forgive myself.”

“It’s not your fault, Dick. They know that, but they’ll need time. Once she’s conscious I’m sure things will move in a more favourable direction.” Bruce spoke gently as he walked over to the pair. He squeezed the younger mans right shoulder as he moved, showing his support. 

Dick looked up to the dark, brooding man he’d come to love as a father. His face was as stoic as ever; except for those still gazed over eyes. Only those who knew the man best could see that he was suppressing all sorts of conflicting emotions. His hurt for what happened to his friend and doctor, the sympathy for his adoptive sons and although he felt his actions were justified, his own sadness at how the truth was delivered to them.

“How are they? Did you get a civil word out of either of them?” Dick questioned while keeping his brilliantly sad eyes low.

“I don’t know if civil is the appropriate term. Jason never stepped out of the room and Tim... Is about how you’d expect.” Even Bruce’s strong, composed voice had the hint of gloominess.

“Still think that not telling them was the best way to handle it?” Dick asked solemnly.

“Oh, Master Bruce. How could you not have let them know how perilous her situation was?” Alfred tried to hold back the surprised gasp but it slipped out before he got a chance to stop himself.

Bruce ran an over stressed and over tired hand through his black hair. He let go of a downcast sigh and locked his own blues with Dick’s. They shared hard stare, to which no words needed to be said.

“When she’s better, I’ll bring her here to fully recover.” Bruce murmured quietly.

***

The days turned into a week, which turned into two before either Tim or Jason knew it and their woman still showed no signs of waking. The drain in her chest had been removed a few days prior however Elsie remained intubated. When her bandages got changed, her two got a first glance at her surgical scar. It was long and stretched across her chest where her delicate ribs sat. They had heard that the incision the surgeons made was called a clamshell but they had no idea just how literal that term was. Elsie had been torn in half just to get to her internal injuries.

The sight brought tears to both of their eyes yet they were thankful for Cyrus’s absence. He’d already seen his only living family barley holding on and did not need to see the true extent of what she had endured.

Once she was freshly re-dressed, her two were back at her side as they had been almost every hour of each day. They took it in turns to retire to her apartment for what little shut eye they could muster, however they simply ended up passing out with exhaustion. The two spoke softly to her and one another. Jason sat on the edge of her bed- even though several of the nurses asked him not to- and petted her freshly washed hair. The hospital’s shampoo was harsh and stripped her hair of all buoyancy. The chemical smell filled the large room; it was such a stark contrast to her normal, sweet cherry blossom. Jason gazed his tired green tinted eyes to Tim, who was quietly stroking her tiny wrist and trying his hardest not to let his own eyes close.

“Y’think she knows we’re here, Timmy?” Jason mused softly while he cupped their woman’s face in his large hand. He traced his thumb at the edge of her parted lips.

“They do say people in comas can take in what goes on around them.” Tim shook his sleepy head to keep himself awake.

“I didn’t ask _what they say_. I asked what you think.” Jason raised a brow to the younger man. He leaned forward to force himself into Tim’s eye line.

“I... I don’t know, Jay. I want to believe she does.” And did he _want_ to believe it. But two weeks of silent sleeping did nothing to quell his wondering thoughts.

What if she never woke up? What if she had a pulmonary embolism? What if her lungs couldn’t function without the mechanical help?

He felt so... hopeless.

Tim ran his eyes over her tiny body. When he last saw her, she was so strong and confident. Her determination to continue the fight had been brought back after it was crushed by Joseph Stenals death on her operating table. He couldn’t believe he was now sitting at her bedside, watching a machine breath for her. Tim watched her chest slowly rise and fall with a steady beat. He couldn’t take his eyes off the top of her dressings where the awful incision scar was hidden.

“Hey, we can’t fall apart. I’m only just hangin’ on; I _need_ you.” Jason moved from the bed and crouched at Tim’s shaking feet. He ran a strong hand over Tim’s knee.

“You do?” Tim turned to the man and clasped the hand he had on his leg.

“Yeah. Ya should see the states I get into at her place.” Jason tried to make a joke of it but neither man smiled. “Just being around her things, her clothes, her smell: it fuckin’ breaks me.”

Tim felt his eyes begin to fill. He felt exactly the same. Her apartment was convenient because of how close it was and had the benefit of being as far away from the Manor and Bruce as possible. Yet every time they were in it, they were both reminded of the woman they could lose.

“But what if-”

“Shhh, but nothing! She’s gonna be okay.” Jason placed a calloused finger to Tim’s quivering lips. He felt his own tears begin to build.

“Jay, we have to think rationally! What if she isn’t? What if she never recovers?” Tim pulled his mans finger away from his lips and gripped his hand tighter.

“I don’t want to think about it! I can’t think about a life where I don’t have you two in it. I _have_ to believe she’ll be okay. Or-” Jason chocked and bit into his free fist as the tears welled over. He pressed his head into Tim’s sharp knee as the sadness took hold.

“Why haven’t told me any of this?” Tim bit his lip and ran his fingers through the silver tint in his hair.

“I dunno if you’ve noticed, Timmy, I ain’t exactly good at expressing my feelings!” Jason dried his eyes on Tim’s trouser leg and allowed a fake chuckle to escape him.

“I love you, Jay. You can tell me these things. In fact, I’d rather you did.” Tim captured Jason’s face with one hand and raised his mans chiselled chin.

“Yeah, you seriously don’t want that!” Jason larked. He tapped Tim’s knee as he stood and resumed his place at their woman’s side. He looked upon her ever peaceful face and stroked her high cheek bones. 

They turned their sleepy eyes to the sliding doors as Cyrus slowly made his way in. He smiled fondly at Tim and Jason and how they were staying so dutifully at Elsie’s side. The old man still couldn’t wrap his head around their unconventional love but it filled his heart to see their dedication to his niece. Both men rose from their perches as he entered to which he motioned for them to sit back down.

“Please, sit, sons. You both look exhausted.” The elderly managed a small smile as he took his regular seat the foot of her bed, “You really should get some more rest.”

“Can’t do it, Cy. Not until we know she’s going to be okay.” Jason tried to smile back but his lips hardly tugged.

“Yes, but neither of you will be any use to her when she wakes if you cannot lift your heads!” Cyrus sniggered softly as he placed a hand to Elsie’s leg, as he did every day.

“You sound so hopeful.” Tim mused, twitching a little with the amount of caffeine coursing through his veins. His tone caused both Jason and Cyrus to turn their heads to him.

“And you should too. She can survive anything. My girl’s a-”

“As stubborn as they come?” Jason quipped with a flicker of amusement.

“I was going to say a fighter, but that is true too!”

The slight back and forth made Tim smile ever so slightly. He rubbed her slim wrist and felt the strong beat of her heart. The feeling brought a glimmer of hope to his otherwise pessimistic view of the whole situation. Jason reached over and grasped his pair.

“Don’t be so glum. I know ya can’t help it at a time like this, but she’s gonna make it.” Jason squeezed gently.

“Exactly; exactly.” Cyrus nodded. “Oh, I have something for you both.” He struggled to get to cracking knees.

Tim shot himself forward to help the aged man to his feet. Cyrus smiled his golden eyes up and took Tim’s arm. He rummaged in the pocket of his dark slacks that stretched over his round belly and handed Tim a small, red leather pouch.

“I do not want to make assumptions, but I want you to have these. If you think it is too much, I will not be offended. You’ve both just been so generous with your time...” He trailed off as Tim tipped the contents of the pouch into his hand.

Spilling out was three white gold bands: the smallest was graced with a solitaire diamond and a wonderfully elegant finish. The medium sized one was plain with a highly polished bevelled edge and mate stripe around the centre and the largest was thicker, bulkier and tipped in yellow gold. All were engraved on the inside with Hebrew. 

Jason and Tim’s eyes widened and their mouths fell open.

“Holy shit! Are you... proposing to us, Cy?!” Jason exclaimed loudly enough to make the old man jump.

“Ha! No, no! One of those was my father’s- her grandfather’s- and the others belonged to her parents’. I may be of another time, but she is clearly not. And if this awful experience has shown us anything, it’s that life is short. If you both make her happy, I want...” Cyrus rubbed his aged eyes as tears began to fall. He chocked.

“Cyrus, this is a beautiful gesture, but we can’t.” Tim whimpered and knelt at the crying man’s feet while Jason embraced him in a tight bear hug. Cyrus leaned on Jason and placed a trembling hand on Tim’s head.

They huddled together and wept.

“Fuck, Cy!” Jason bit the inside of his cheek and hugged Cyrus’s back. “But, Tim’s right, we can’t accept these. Not now.”

“Please, just hold on to them. I could not have asked for two kinder gentlemen to take an interest in my girl.” Cyrus dried his eyes and gently petted the two with his arthritic, old hands.

“If you really knew us, you would _not_ be calling us ‘gentlemen’!” Jason snorted as he rubbed his face on his leather jacket. “We’ll keep those in mind, Cy. We ain’t been together all that long so...”

Cyrus nodded with some understanding. He looked to both Tim and Jason with half of a weak smile. He gripped both their hands as tightly as he could. He desperately wanted to understand how their relationship worked but he knew it would most likely go over his head. All he knew was that the two men before him- embracing him- loved his niece to the extent where they couldn’t leave her side. They were so determined to be there even though it was clearly breaking and exhausting them. He appreciated it so much even though he knew Elsie would most likely be frustrated and embarrassed about the fuss they all were making over her. The thought made him chuckle under his breath.

All three shot their eyes up as they heard Elsie begin to cough. She choked and strained against the tube in her throat. The disgusting noise panicked the three men. Tim launched forward and pulled the emergency alarm. Within a matter of seconds several nurses and the duty doctor flooded the room. Before they knew what was happening, the three were ushered out. They watched in agony while Elsie pulled on the tube, forcing the continued horrid noise. Jason wrapped his arms around Tim and Cyrus as they watched the team surround her prior to closing the blinds.

“Wha... What is happening?” Cyrus asked, his worried tone floating through the thick, palpable air.

“I don’t know, Cyrus. I don’t know.” Tim choked on the words and felt the tears waken once again. They streamed down his pale, handsome face as he held on to the old man and Jason.

***

It felt like everything dragged on for hours, although it was most likely only minutes. They sat huddled outside the room. Cyrus shook between the two younger men, whispering prayers and rubbing his hands. He rocked shallowly, back and forth while beads of scared sweat formed on his balding brow. Tim held on to Cyrus’s bouncing knee but didn’t dare disturb his prayers.

“Mr Rosenthal?” The duty doctor asked, approaching them softly.

“Ahh, yes. Yes, that’s me.” Cyrus coughed as he stood on his popping, fat drenched knees. He composed his red face and adjusted his glasses up his bloated nose. “Is my Elsabet okay? What happened?”

“In fact, yes. She woke up. We’ve removed her tube and she’s currently stable.” The doctor flashed his porcelain capped teeth with a genuine smile.

“OHMYGOD!” Jason and Tim called in unison.

“Can we see her?” Tim’s voice was pleading with the man as he stepped forward a tad too enthusiastically.

“She’s resting now, but I don’t see why not.” The doctor continued to smile. “Just don’t expect miracles. We need to see how she copes, breathing on her own. Then he can move her to high dependency.”

Jason bolted passed the doctor and into the room, near knocking over the exiting nurses. He perched beside the watery eyed woman and ran tender fingers through her hair. Tim and Cyrus soon followed. They both joined Jason at the bed and gazed upon her bloodshot eyes.


	19. Awake

Elsie’s watery eyes gazed around the big, buzzing room and then into the tiny pen light that the duty doctor was using to make sure she was responsive. She screwed up her face as the doctor smiled down at her before walking away. Several of the nurses gathered around her, checking her vital signs. They asked her a series of questions which she struggled to answer with her dry, scraping throat. She struggled to raise her arms but found enough strength to run her palms down her face. She coughed and spluttered and before she knew it, Elsie felt her tiny broken body being scooped up into safe, powerful arms. The sudden movement made her wince yet the warmth brought her a long needed feeling of security. She hummed and tried to nuzzle into the muscular blanket.

“Hey there, doc.” Jason buried the good doctor into his chest. She looked up and smiled broadly as she met Jason’s teary eyes. “Good to see you awake.”

“It’s good to see you too, love.” Her voice was croaky and her lips felt like they were going to split with the smile she was suddenly beaming yet she didn’t care to stop. She was just so grateful to see Jason’s handsome face looking down on her.

Jason traced a finger down her still pale cheek as Tim assisted Cyrus back into the room. Cyrus ushered Tim towards the pair and grinned when he saw Elsie’s finally reacting face.

Tim jumped to her other side, practically flinging himself onto her bed, and planted a gentle, beautifully earnest kiss at the corner of her lips. Elsie giggled as much as her painful chest would physically allow. She gripped on to both her men tightly while her two rested their foreheads against her own.

Her uncle waddled to his spot and grinned.

“Oh, my darling! It is a joy to see you with us again!” The elderly man shone and placed his aching hands on her legs. He rubbed them enthusiastically, the same way he used to when she was a little girl.

“God, Elsie!” Tim nuzzled his face into her beautiful neck, holding back more tears. It was one thing to let them go when he was in solitude or in the company of just Jason and Cyrus, but now that she was finally awake again, he could hold on to his strength. “How do you feel?”

“Sore.” She croaked, “And parched!” She smiled as she pressed some of her weight against Tim, distributing herself equally between her pair. The warmth of her uncle’s hands traveled up body and calmed her goose bumps.

“Allow me, my dear.” Cyrus waddled to her rolling table and poured a small half cup of water. His hands were shaking while he passed the cup to Jason. Elsie hummed as Jason pressed it to her cracked lips and tilted it.

“Thank you, love.” She beamed. She ran her eyes over her pair before turning them to her uncle. They all looked exhausted. “Have any of you had any sleep? You look worse than I do!” She chuckled.

“You know I can function on little to no rest!” Tim stroked her flat locks with a fantastically happy grin.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it _functioning_ , lovie! More, rambling incoherently to yourself!” Elsie rubbed her head into his talented, highly caffeinated fingers.

The four shared a soft laugh.

“Fuckin’ hell, doc! You’re not awake five minutes and you can’t pull your punches?” Jason smirked, loving that the horror she’d endured hadn’t seemed to change her too much. “We’ll get all the rest we need when we can take you home.” He kissed her cheek and gripped her hand lovingly.

“I keep telling your gentlemen to rest more, however, if they’re anything like you…” Cyrus smiled his bright yet crooked smile as he sat, relentlessly patting his niece.

Elsie tilted her head, confused. She gazed between the three and took in their blushes.

“Excuse me?” She questioned.

“The cat _may_ be out of the bag on that one, doc.” Jason whispered into her ear.

She looked up to the man who had fathered her. He’d taken her in when her parents were killed, taught her so much and loved her as if she were his very own. Her golden eyes widened and her jaw dropped ever so slightly.

“Not to worry, my darling. Your two have been nothing short of dedicated!” Cyrus chuckled and rubbed her dainty ankle. “I do not quite understand how _this_ all works,” He muddled his hands between the three, “But if they make you happy then I cannot ask for more!” 

Elsie’s face turned bright red and the noise from her pulseoximeter indicated that her heart was racing. Jason and Tim tried to soothe her lest something else happen to her broken body. They rubbed over her skin and whispered loving words into her ears.

“Uncle Cyrus… I… I never wanted you to find out this way. You must be mort-”

“Elsabet, the only thing I care about is that you are well taken care of. Timothy and Jason have been so caring and concerned; I have no doubt that you three will make a fine union!” Cyrus beamed at the embarrassed young woman.

Her two chuckled in her ears before kissing her cheeks.

***

Not hugely long after all the revelations, Elsie asked them all to leave so she could catch up with her doctors and some legitimate rest. She also demanded that they all get some proper sleep. Her two reluctantly agreed but told her they’d be back as soon as they could.

They dragged themselves back to her apartment and collapsed together on the new bedding Bruce had purchased for Elsie after the break in. He’d also had the entire place redecorated and new furnishings put in to replace what had been destroyed. To Bruce, it was the least he could do, along with agreeing to give the threesome their space. He respected the later so much that he hadn’t shown face since that first day in the ICU yet both Tim and Jason knew the brooding man had his ways of obtaining the things he needed to know.

Jason scooped Tim into a hug and sighed. He ran his fingers through his mans’ soft locks and hooked an arm around his slight waist. Tim hummed at the soft contact, feeling the love and warmth radiating from Jason’s hands.

“I’ve missed this.” Tim mumbled into Jason’s strong neck. He breathed in Jason’s spicy, aromatic scent.

“Me too, little bird; me too.” Jason held him closer and tired to relax himself against the soft, cotton clad pillows. Yet he- and he could feel that Tim felt the same- simply couldn’t. He had an empty space to his left that could only be filled by their woman’s soft, bronze curves. He truly couldn’t wait to have both his lovers back in bed with him; stroking them, kissing them and giving them every part of him.

“Think she’ll be back with us soon?” Jason mused as he placed his lips lightly to Tim’s forehead.

“I’m surprised she didn’t move to discharge herself against medical advice! You know what doctors are like; they believe they’re invincible!” Tim gently joked, trying to stop his hand from naturally sliding across his man’s chest and placing it where Elsie should be lying.

“I’d like to believe she’s a whole lot smarter than that! Though…” Jason sniggered. “But I can’t wait to get you both back here! I swear, neither of you are leaving this room with clothes on again!”

“Yeah, because that’s going to work! Between my day job, her job and our late night activities, I doubt that’s going to be possible!” The younger man smiled and ran gentle fingers over Jason’s stubble.

“We’ll _make_ it work!” Jason snorted and lifted Tim’s face up to his own. His man looked as tired as Jason felt. His eyes were red, his cheeks sunken and his whole body was still shaking from the lack of sleep. But the hope that had been reignited in Tim overcame it all. Jason took a deep breath and pushed his lips against Tim’s.

The two breathed deeply into one another as their lips met. Jason grasped Tim’s hip and pulled him into his body. Tim fisted his fingers into his mans dark, silver tinted locks and ran his tongue across Jason’s chapped lips.

As the kiss grew, with the passion building and their cocks hardening, they both reached over to an empty space, hoping to feel their woman’s inviting skin.

But it wasn’t there. All they grasped was the soft, new red and white lace sheets that tangled between them. It killed the mood immediately. Tim looked into Jason’s eyes and bit his lip.

“I… I’m sorry Jay. It’s just-”

“It’s okay. It ain’t right without her, is it?” Jason cupped Tim’s disappointed face, still feeling his hardness against his own thigh.

Tim shook his head sadly before nuzzling into Jason’s hard hand.

“It’s not that I don’t want you, you know that, right?” Tim trembled against his mans fingers.

“Hell, I can feel that! But I get it, little bird. It’s hard not to think of her in these… excitable moments!” 

“Do you have many of them? When you’re alone?” Tim shifted, sliding a knee in between Jason’s legs. It wasn’t meant to be suggestive, Jason was sure of that, but the way Tim grazed his inner thigh was delightful and sent shivers up Jason’s spine.

“Sometimes… uhh! I think about the way we move together. I think about your body with hers. You both sucking my cock and then you both _taking_ my cock!” Jason rasped and rubbed himself against Tim’s extended leg.

“Jay…” Tim whispered as he felt Jason’s hand run between them and cup his balls through his trousers. “What else do you think about?”

“Hmmnn…” Jason moaned as Tim kissed his leaning throat. Tim ran his tongue over Jason’s Adams apple. He felt the bristles tingle against the flat of his tongue. “I think how soft and tight she is. The way she looks when we make her cum… mmm!” He felt Tim’s lips running over his neck and his fingers trail their way down his strong chest.

Jason cooed as Tim peppered him in kisses. He ran his tongue over his man’s jaw line, relishing the way Jason’s breath felt against his ear.

“What ‘bout you, Timmy? What do you think about when you’re alone and horny?” The older man groaned with lust into Tim’s lips.

Tim rubbed his hardness up Jason’s trembling leg and moaned when Jason pressed into him. He captured Jason’s lips once again in a powerful leading kiss as his talented fingers slipped between his mans legs and began drawing circles over Jason’s cock.

“I think about that last night; when we both made her scream. I loved us both being inside her!” Tim called through the multiple kisses. He gripped Jason’s cock and played with the zipper on his dark navy jeans.

“ _Fuuuck_! Yeah, that was a beautiful night!” Jason then slid his tongue into Tim’s mouth while Tim straddled him. He unbuttoned Tim’s smart trousers and shoved his hand into his boxers, pulling his cock free.

Jason’s thumb circled Tim’s dripping head, coating it in his precum. He moved his hand the length of Tim’s beautiful thick cock slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace as Tim began to move with him. They moaned into one another, tongues over lapping and teeth clashing.

“When we get her back, I want her on your face and sucking you off while I pound that tight little ass of yours!” Jason gasped into Tim’s mouth as he jacked him off.

“Oh god, yes!” Tim thrust himself into Jason’s fantastic hand. He knotted his left hand in Jason hair while his right crept into Jason’s underwear to grip his cock.

Jason shouted Tim’s name as they moved with each other; their hands stroking their cocks at wonderfully sensuous pace.

“She’s gonna cum all over your pretty face and I’m going to fill you with mine!” Jason growled as Tim palmed his length.

“Oh yes! Jay!” Tim cried out in sheer pleasure. He fired his tongue into his mans throat, soaking up each and every marvelous kiss.

They hummed and touched one another, all the while thinking out their woman’s beautiful body and the things they were going to do to her and each other. Tim thought about Jason’s fantasy and imagined her lovely curved hips straddling his face. He pictured the way her womanly folds would separate under his tongue to reveal her throbbing clit. He was going to make out with her glorious pussy while Jason would lower her velvet mouth onto his cock. He remembered how amazing she was at sucking him off.

Tim’s mind then moved to Jason and how he would lube and prepare him. He imagined Jason’s strong fingers entering him, pressing tenderly against his prostate prior shoving his whole girth into his tight hole and fucking him senseless.

The pair continued rub their cocks as they thought about Elsie and the wonderful plans they had for her.

“God, Jay! You’re gonna make me cum!” Tim rasped into Jason.

“Cum all over me, little bird!” Jason moaned.

And he did. Tim came into Jason’s hand and it projected over his chest. He shouted Jason’s name as loudly as his lungs would allow.

It only took a few more movements of Tim’s amazing hand before Jason too was cumming over his man. The two slumped together in the aftermath, panting and breathing each other in.

Jason captured Tim’s lips with a loving kiss.

“I love you.” Tim gasped.

“Love you too, Timmy.” 

***

Elsie woke with a tight crick in her elegant neck. She took a good look around the huge room and smiled. She was so glad to be able to take it all in and so thankful that she had managed pull herself through the terrible ordeal. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she found Dick slumped in a chair by her side. She sat up and smiled. She couched lightly and giggled softly at how quickly he reacted.

“Hey there, deary. What are you doing here at this late hour?” She settled herself back down, her chest feeling too heavy to continue sitting.

“Hey Betty. I had to check up on you. Bruce mentioned that you were awake.” Dick moved towards her and kneeled at her bedside. He clasped Elsie’s small hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. He bowed his head. “I’m so sorry about all of this. I should never have let you go in alone!”

His voice was soft and sad. Elsie leaned forward and pressed his shaking hand to her lips. She smiled gently as he met her wonderful golden eyes.

“You honestly think you could have stopped me? I would have punched you in your pretty face if you tired! It’s okay, deary. It’s no one’s fault but my own.” She ran a hand through his growing black locks.

“Don’t say that. You weren’t to know that poor girl was being blackmailed or what would happen.” Dick held on to her tighter, his eyes projecting his guilt.

“True but you don’t need to apologise, deary. The worst is over now. Did you guys get that bitch?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah we did. Tim found the observation room. She’s not going anywhere for a long time!” Dick smiled up to her.

“Thank the Lord!” She beamed and relaxed back against her pillow.

“Did they say when you’ll get out? Bruce wants to take you back the Manor to recover.” He petted her hand.

“Ha! Well I’m not falling for that again!” She chuckled. “No, no, I’ll recover at my place. But I should be moved to HDU in the next few days if I keep improving.”

“You’re gonna be home before you know it, Betty.”

“I better be! I’m a bad patient!” 


	20. Home

True to form, Elsie was transferred into the high dependency unit to keep a close watch over her while she began her physical therapy. It was vital to keep an eye on her due to the nature of her injuries. Her doctors were unable to put her on blood thinners for fear that she would bleed through her sutured lungs; however, it did heighten the risk of her throwing a clot. Despite this, she was making good progress. Her pair had been as devoted as ever; daily visits, fresh, comfortable pyjamas and small trinkets of their affection.

Tim kept Cyrus’s gift in his suit pocket and occasionally found himself rubbing over the red leather pouch that held them. He watched his two joke and laugh with each other with a wonderfully serene gaze. They looked so happy and comfortable and he found himself grasping the pouch far more often. He watched as Jason traced his calloused fingers over her surgical scar which was now free to breathe. It was still awfully red and raised but was healing well with no sign of infection.

“You okay there, lovie? You’re a million miles away.” Elsie turned her beautiful eyes to Tim. He halted the touching of the pouch in his pocket and looked up to her.

“Yeah; yeah I’m fine. I’m just enjoying watching you both.” He beamed at his pair.

“What’cha got there, Timmy?” Jason asked when he saw Tim pull his hand from his jacket for the third time that afternoon. He cocked an eyebrow at the younger man with a sly smirk- the kind that told Tim he knew exactly what he had.

“Just something Cyrus gave us.” Tim smiled softly while trying to subdue the spreading blush.

“You been carrying those around since he gave them to us?” Jason mused as he held her tiny hand.

“What’s this? What did he give you?” Elsie questioned, turning her head between her two.

Tim hummed and chuckled under his breath. He stood and slowly made his way over to her bed. He pulled the pouch from his jacket and placed it on her table. He felt his fingers shake as he released it and he took a deep breath.

“Just some family heirlooms...” Tim’s blush deepened when he saw Elsie reach for the red leather and spill its contents into her soft palm.

The three rings clinked together as they landed in her hand. She recognised them immediately.

“My God! What on earth was he thinking?” Elsie tried to laugh but the shock took over.

“Don’t freak out, doc. I think he just wanted to do something symbolic. Y’know, in case...” Jason rubbed the back of her hair.

“Yes, I get that but hell! I’m so sorry you guys.” Elsie bit the inside of her cheek and looked down at the rings.

“Don’t apologise, Elsie.” Tim placed a hand on her soft leg. “I know we’re not _there_ yet, but... nothing says we can’t make a promise. If you want to?” 

“A promise?” She queried.

“A promise to each other. I love you both, so much.” Tim picked the diamond ring out of her hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. It fit her perfectly. “Your uncle reminded us that life is short. I certainly wouldn’t mind spending mine with the both of you.” Tim’s fingers lightly circled the rock with a smile.

Jason plucked the double tone white and yellow gold band from her hand prior to placing it on his own ring finger. He held his strong hand in front of his face and grinned cheekily.

“I could get used to the extra weight! Gotta say, doc, your folks had fantastic taste!” He sniggered while wrapping an arm around her still stunned body.

“So, just so I’m clear, this is a ring with a diamond not a diamond ring?” Elsie queried softly while raising an eyebrow.

“It’s whatever you want it to be, beautiful. I just want to be with you; the two of you.” Tim placed a hand to her cheek and looked deep into those amazingly gorgeous eyes. It made his heart flutter as he saw her contemplation.

“What’dya say doc? Feel like being our girl?” Jason broke the silence and stroked her arm. It delighted him to see that her beautiful bronze tone was now shining brightly once again.

“I _am_ your girl. That never stopped.” Elsie took a moment to look at both her men. “But let’s do it.” She smiled broadly.

There were no more words. Her two crashed their lips against hers: engaging in that threeway kiss they all loved. It felt like finally coming home. Tim and Jason netted their fingers together behind her head and pulled her in, absorbing her tiny moans as their lips moved. They traced gentle hands over her chest, caressing the soft fabric of her powder blue pyjama top and pulling it up over her sweet curves. Tim felt his fingers run over her scar. Elsie’s body winced a little with the contact but she quickly sank into both men’s hands.

Jason’s arms enveloped his two and he moaned as their tongues tangled. He breathed them in. He knotted one hand in Tim’s silky black locks while the other ran the length of her ribs and down to her hip. He played with the satin waist band on her blue pyjama bottoms and followed the ribbon that cascaded down her thigh. He felt her skin flush under his lips as he moved down her neck and on to her collar bone. Jason ran his soft tongue over both of them before delving it into her warm cleavage. He kissed her freckles and rubbed his doting hand over Tim’s.

That’s when they remembered where they were. In a glass panelled room with multiple nurses and doctors walking by. Tim pressed his face into her hair while Jason did the same to her chest.

“Guess we better cool it till we have a bit more privacy!” Jason grinned against her breasts. He took a deep inhale of her and rubbed the tip of his nose against the crease of her breasts. It felt marvellous.

“I’m telling you now, that’s going to be soon!” Elsie bit her groan while she felt Tim move her hair from her neck and begin placing soft, open mouth kisses to it.

“Do you think so?” Tim asked as he moved his lips to her exposed shoulder.

“I know so!” She beamed. 

***

The following weeks passed in a blur. Between visitors, physical therapy and constant blood tests, time felt like it was slipping between her fingers. It wasn’t until she was watching her pair help her pack her things that she realised something; she was happy. She’d been so ecstatic for the first time in the longest time that it almost felt unnatural.

“Do you have any idea how much you both mean to me?” She smiled as she watched them.

Her two turned to her and smiled.

“I think we have an idea.” Tim beamed as he approached her and reached out for her. She looked adorable in her dark red v-neck t-shirt, beige waterfall cardigan and dark blue skinny jeans. Delightfully casual but still feminine and sensual.

“Seriously, I can’t thank you enough.” She held his hand.

“Don’t sweat it, doc. There’s plenty of ways you can thank us once we get back to yours!” Jason chuckled while packing up her toiletries.

Elsie blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Knock, knock!” Dick’s head then popped around the door frame. “Hey, you guys need a hand?” He smiled brightly at the trio as he stepped into the room with Damian in tow.

The young Wayne rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, but followed Dick in. His face softened when he looked upon Elsie, who seemed that she was fighting fit again and ready to venture back out into the world.

"Father would like us to extend his offer to you again.” Damian stated plainly.

“Thank you, little prince, but I’ve made up my mind. I just want to get back to my own bed.” She looked to the boy, feeling thankful for the offer.

“That’s perfectly understandable.”

“How’s the shoulder, Dami? You sure you’re up to the task of helping to shift a couple of bags?” Jason joked, trying to ruffle his hand through Damian’s freshly cut hair.

“Use my given name, Todd! It’s disrespectful!” Damian growled at the older man.

“Say’s the boy who frequently refers to us by our surnames!” Tim laughed loudly as he slung Elsie’s duffle bag over his shoulder and grasped her hand.

“Hey, let’s not fight!” Dick interjected, holding up his hands in surrender. “We _both_ just wanted to see how all was going and if you needed any more help!”

“That true?” Jason looked down at the boy with a broad grin. “Look who has a soul after all!”

“Okay; okay! Enough! Leave the poor child alone!” Elsie giggled. “We’re fine, deary. You can let Bruce know his obligation has been fulfilled!”

“Okay. Let’s go, Grayson.” Damian turned on his aggravated heel and moved to step out of the door, but Elsie caught his young hand. Damian fired his eyes up to her, hoping to show her nothing but calm with a hint of irritation. However, that wasn’t what she saw: she saw his worry evaporate, his frustration disappear and his empathy trying to break through.

“Thank you for coming, Damian. I know this wasn’t easy, considering,” She rubbed over his knuckles with a genuine, wide smile.

“Considering what?” He snatched his hand from her. It caused Elsie to jump with the forced movement.

“Considering you dislike me so.” She stated bluntly while shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

“I don’t _dis_ like you, Naslen.” The boy grunted. “But I hope you’re mending. We need you.” Damian trudged out after shooting his eyes to Dick, “If don’t want me to drive, I suggest you move, Grayson.” 

***

The trio chuckled as they stepped over Elsie’s threshold. She looked upon her home with new eyes. It had changed slightly with Bruce’s alterations. The wallpaper was new and fresh; the carpets had been newly laid; a new sofa suit had been put in and many of her books replaced. Sitting upon her new soft wood table was a first edition copy of one of her old favourites: _Surgical Diagnosis_ by Albert A Berg M.D. And not just any first edition, _her_ first edition. The one Cyrus used to borrow from the library for her when she was a curious child yearning for something more than a taxidermist’s apprenticeship.

The gesture brought a tear to her eyes. She turned to her pair with an ecstatic look on her beautiful face. She held the precious book tightly to her chest.

“You two have got to stop this! You’ve done more than enough already!” She sniffled, stifling her tears.

Her two approached her, gazing at the book she was clinging to.

“What’s this?” Tim ran his fingers over the spine, grazing hers.

“Wasn’t us, doc. I think the big man himself was behind this.” Jason smirked as he wrapped an arm around her dainty waist. “But don’t ever ask us to stop treating you the way you deserve.”

Elsie spun in his arms and looked up to them. God, how she’d missed being so close.

“How can you both be _so_ fucking perfect?” She gushed, pressing her head into Jason’s wonderful chest. As she did, she felt Tim’s arms surround her.

“We’re not perfect, Elsie. But we love you- more than anything.” Tim beamed and kissed her beautiful cheek.

“I love you both, too.” She blushed.

The stood embracing each other for a few silent beats before she looked up into her pairs marvellous eyes. Tim’s striking, steely blues marvelled over her gorgeous form and Jason’s green’s looked deep into her gold’s. They were truly in love with one another.

“So, what else did Daddy Big Bucks splurge on?” She asked them almost suggestively.

Jason smiled cheekily at her and then to Tim, “Well, he did get you a brand, spanking new bed.” He began to step back, moving his two with him.

He guided them through the hallway to her freshly redecorated room. Bruce had installed a white, four poster bed with matching furnishings. It was clad in deep purple, luxurious silk sheets that matched the new curtains and Persian rug.

“Holy crap! How much did he invest in this place?” Elsie’s jaw dropped as she gasped at the sight.

“I think he got the idea that we wanted our space. This is his way of showing he cares.” Tim traced his lips up the side of her neck, breathing her in deeply. He placed his hands on her hips and moved them over the top of her mid rise jeans. He felt the cotton of her t-shirt shift as he reached for the tiny popper.

“And how _did_ he get that idea?” She hummed when Tim’s tongue caressed her jugular vein.

“Hmm, Timmy told him to shove it while you were getting better.” Jason moaned. He ran a hand down Tim’s still suited back and the other grazed Elsie’s thigh.

“As much as I’ve appreciated the alone time with you two, you shouldn’t have done that! What happened wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anyone’s-”

“Shh shh shh, doc. Don’t talk, just feel!” Jason drew tentative circles over his pair. He loved the way the fabric shifted, dishevelling his usually perfect two. His hand moved and rubbed Tim’s at the top of her jeans.

Tim felt Jason’s calluses against the skin of his hand while they pulled the button open. She gasped sharply when their fingers came into contact with her smooth tummy.

“God, I have missed they way you both touch me!” She cooed as she felt her two slip beneath her waist band and lightly graze the lace of her underwear.

Tim crouched to his knees, pulling her jeans down with him. His fingers ran over her soft skin, loving how warm she was. He pressed his lips against her and moved down. As he did, Jason moaned into the curve of her neck while removing her cardigan. He then slipped both hands under her t-shirt and grabbed both her breasts. He groaned loudly when he felt her stiff nipples come into contact with his palms. Jason rubbed his hips against hers, pressing his hardness against her exposed flesh.

“Oh, we’ve missed you too, doc!” Jason hummed into her ear.

Tim grasped her thigh he was tenderly kissing and lifted her leg to remove her ankle boots and jeans. He ran his hands delicately over her toes as Jason pulled her top from her body. His fingers traced the still raised scar across her ribs and up between her breasts before turning her and pushing softly onto the bed.

Her two snatched her white lace panties from her so quickly they practically tore. Both men locked lips and tongues prior to hooking a leg over their necks, making her wide and exposed. They placed their interlocked tongues against her warm, wet flesh and licked in unison; their faces squashed together as they moved.

God, had they missed this. 

***

Jason woke with a heavy head, feeling that his mind had been racing all night. His right arm was numb from being under their woman for several hours. He looked at her serene face. She was so peaceful, so neatly cuddled between himself and Tim. He smiled and ran a hand down her cheek.

It was cold.

Jason felt his fingers tremble.

“Doc?” He shook her gently. But movement came. She stayed curled, with that peaceful smile and her hands not moving.

“DOC?!” Jason shouted. He shoved her limp body as roughly as he could allow. He then flipped her on to her back and raised her chin. “Tim! Tim! Wake up!”

He began to pound on her chest.

“Fuckin’ hell! Elsie! Don’t you do this! Don’t you dare!” Jason slammed his palms into her while Tim jolted awake. His eyes ran over Elsie’s pale, limp body and Jason’s powerful hands compressing her chest. “She’s not breathing!” Jason barked.

Tim moved immediately. He sealed his mouth around hers and sent two breaths into her while Jason eased off to allow the air to fill her chest. His whole body was shaking as he watched her chest rise and fall with Tim’s breath. Then he began his compressions again, slamming as hard as he could to jolt her heart back into life.

But no life came.

They continued their CPR for what felt like forever; Tim trying desperately to breathe life into her and Jason willing her heart to beat. Tim looked to Jason, tears flowing freely down his face. 

“Jay,” He sniffed as he placed a hand on his exhausted man. “Jason, stop!”

“Help me here, Tim!” Jason’s voice was pleading with him not to give up, even though he already knew it was too late. She had no pulse; her chest was still and her skin was so cold.

“She’s freezing, Jason! That’s enough!” Tim used all his strength to push Jason off her chest. He scooped her body into his trembling arms and held her tight. He cried into her gorgeous mahogany hair- the only part of her that still had colour.

“But, we got her home. We made it!” Jason crouched at the side of her bed and held her icy hand. “We made it.” He muttered as the tears fell.

They then sat in total silence, save the occasional whimper, holding on to their beloved. They cradled her in both their arms, gently rocking with the beats of their own hearts.

She looked so damn peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I send my apologies for the late update! Work has been crazy and uni even crazier! 
> 
> This is the penultimate chapter! Almost at the end of this awesome journey. Thank you everyone!   
> Much love,   
> -Fox.xx


	21. Into Dust

The coffin was simple. To be honest, Tim was sure she would have rather forgone the whole damn thing and just be put straight in the ground how she was, but he wouldn’t dare voice it. Cyrus wanted to give her a traditional burial so he would keep his lips sealed.

He looked down at her. She was dressed in beautiful white lace with emerald green silk framing her tiny body. She looked like she could have been in a deep, peaceful sleep- the morticians had done an excellent job. He placed a hand on her still chest and felt the tears begin to fall. Her hair cascaded down her neck and shoulders so perfectly, showing off her beauty.

Goddamn blood clot. Goddamn case. God _damn_ the whole thing.

Tim would have been angry if he wasn’t so sad- so heartbroken. Life had taken many things from him, but he never imagined it would be just so cruel. All the things he wanted to do with his pair; all the late nights, the laughs, the love making, all gone because of one blocked artery. He gripped onto the lace that stretched across her chest as he played each never to be fulfilled fantasy. It made his heart physically ache but he couldn’t stop.

He looked up from his wallowing when he heard heavy, sloppily directed footsteps approach him. He felt like falling apart when he saw the state Jason was in. He had clearly tried to make an effort, sporting a white, creased shirt, a smart pair of trousers and his trade mark leather jacket. He was also roaring drunk, a bottle of bourbon swinging from his unsteady hand. Tim couldn’t blame him, hell if he didn’t feel the deep seeded need to hold on to his control he would have been right there with him. Or, at least, he hopped he would. He hadn’t actually seen Jason since Elsie was taken for her post mortem.

“Y’look good, lil bird.” Jason slurred, leaning on the bottom of the coffin, trying to keep his eyes off their woman.

“Thanks. You look like hell.” Tim whispered back, tears still falling from his face.

“Huh, I know. Couldn’t... could barely get myself out the fuckin door without getting this fucked up.” Jason choked on a cough when his met Tim’s gaze.

Tim held out a hand. Jason took it and staggered beside him, finally looking down at their woman’s face. It broke him to see her as she was. Too beautiful, too still, too quiet.

“The fuck are we gonna do without you, doc?” He wept while holding Tim’s hand tightly. Tim pressed his head into Jason’s shoulder, his tears making the leather.

They stood silently together, just taking her in for a final time. The way the lace fitted her tiny body; she looked even smaller in that plain pine box. Tim locked his fingers with his man’s and rubbed the thick band he still wore in his ring finger. Tim glanced at his own before looking to the one on their woman’s ring finger. So many plans, so many promises that would never be. The tears rolled freely from their eyes.

“I needed you this week, Jay. Where did you go?” Tim mumbled. The words were hardly audible through his tears.

“Had shit to deal with, Timmy.” The older man croaked. He looked down at Tim and felt his heart shatter once again. “I can’t do this.”

“What?” Tim was startled and his tone reflected it.

“This.” Jason raised their joined hands, “I can’t do it. It’s not right without her.” He blurted out and released Tim’s now trembling fingers.

“Jason, don’t do this. We just lost her, I can’t lose you too!” He followed Jason as he turned and began to stagger away.

“Just, say ‘goodbye’ for me. I gotta go.” Jason picked up his pace, almost running towards the door.

“Jason!” Tim pleaded but it was too late. Jason disappeared out the door, leaving Tim alone with the body of their beloved Elsie.

***

The funeral was simple and peaceful. Elsie was laid to rest beside her mother and father in the Jewish cemetery, despite Bruce offering a plot on the Wayne estate. Cyrus wanted a place where they all could visit her and felt she needed to be with her dearly departed parents. Not that Bruce would have ever stopped the elderly man from paying his respects to his young niece. Bruce recalled the first time he ever clapped eyes on the young girl, hard at work and reading through that copy of _Surgical Diagnosis_. She was the same age as Dick and so bright.

Now she was gone. She was only twenty-seven years old and the world was vastly worse without her in it.

Bruce looked for any sign of Tim- he knew Jason had tried to make an appearance- but he couldn’t be found. That’s when he asked Dick to try and find him while he and Damian took Cyrus home.

Dick knew exactly where he’d be and that’s where he found him; still fully dressed, shoes and all, curled up on Elsie’s new bed and pressing his face into the uncovered duvet. He was crying softly to himself and gripping the duvet so tight his knuckles where white. Dick’s face fell with the sight of the young man.

He walked slowly and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, which caused Tim to jump. He looked at Dick with red, puffy eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Tim. I’m so sorry about everything.” Dick said as he bundled Tim into his strong, comforting arms.

“Yeah. Me too.” Tim pressed his face into Dick’s chest and continued to weep. “Jason’s not coming back.”

“He will, just give him time.” Dick soothed, running a hand down Tim’s back, feeling the soft fibbers of his suit jacket against his palm. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“No. I promised Cyrus I would take care of things here. It’s too-” He caught himself before breaking a little more. He didn’t think it was possible to, but he managed.

“It’s not good for you, Tim. All these reminders of her.” Dick looked at him with concern pouring out of him.

“This is all I have left. I can’t leave it. I’ll be fine.” Tim tried to be reassuring as he straightened himself out and shuffled beside Dick at the edge of the bed.

“Would you like any help?” Dick offered.

“No. Actually, I’d like to be left alone, if you don’t mind.” Tim stood and motioned to the door.

Dick nodded and moved to leave but looked back at the broken man.

“Don’t stay too long. I’ll pop back in soon, that okay?” He asked Tim who simply nodded in response.

He stood alone in the room where some of his greatest desires and his worst nightmare had taken place. He looked around and thought of her and Jason, how perfect they were together and how wonderful the future could have been.

It was nothing but dust now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes that! I hope you all have enjoyed my little tale, and feedback is always appreciated! I have a prequel series in mind and a one shot sequel! Please let me know if any of you would be interested in that! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me. I've loved every step, every view, every comment. It's been wonderful. 
> 
> So much love and many hugs,  
> -Fox.xx


End file.
